


Не то толкование

by iolka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, UST, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что если Гарри отдал Философский Камень Волдеморту на первом курсе в обмен на семью? Дамблдор поставил не на того? Что, если Волди вовсе не так страшен, как его малюют?<br/>Я попыталась написать историю с измененным пророчеством, где Гарри(в очередной раз ) суждено полюбить Тома.<br/>События канона переложены на как угодно автору.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не то толкование

Не то толкование  
бета I saw a unicorn  
Основные персонажи: Драко Малфой, Гарри Поттер, Люциус Малфой, Том Марволо Реддл (Лорд Волдеморт)  
Пэйринг: ГП/ДМ, намек на ЛМ/ДМ, ЛМ/СБ, РЛ/НМ, СС/РБ, ВК/ДМ, ТР/ГП(конечный)  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанры: Слэш, Романтика, AU  
Предупреждения: OOC, Инцест, Мужская беременность  
Размер: Макси, 150 страниц, 23 частей  
Статус: закончен  
Описание: А что если Гарри отдал Философский Камень Волдеморту на первом курсе в обмен на семью? Дамблдор поставил не на того? Что, если Волди вовсе не так страшен, как его малюют?  
Я попыталась написать историю с измененным пророчеством, где Гарри(в очередной раз ) суждено полюбить Тома.  
События канона переложены на как угодно автору.

Примечания автора:  
Предупреждения: вуайеризм, инцест  
От автора: UST, АУ, ООС и другие страшные аббревиатуры, сигналящие о том, что каноном тут и не пахло. Есть ангстовые места, моменты драмы, а так же флаффа. Обоснуя нет и будет, смысла тоже не ищите, хотя где-то он вроде мелькал  
ХЭ обеспечен. С флаффом и розовым желе.

Глава 1.

\- Отдай мне камень, мальчик! Вместе мы достигнем величия! Мы вернем твоих родителей и будем вместе править миром! Только верни камень! – шипяще-свистящие звуки вырывались из безгубого рта, слова причудливо растягивались этим потусторонним хриплым голосом.

Гарри Поттер приподнял бровь и посмотрел на то-что-когда-то-было-Волдемортом. 

\- Мертвых вернуть нельзя, – тихо сказал он. 

Волдеморт на секунды задумался.

\- Тогда, чего ты хочешь, мальчик?

\- Семью, – твердо ответил Гарри. 

\- Семью? Зачем она?

\- Я хочу, чтобы меня любили. 

\- Если ты пойдешь со мной, я мог бы попробовать… полюбить тебя, – проскрипел Темный Лорд или то, что от него осталось. 

\- Ты же убийца, – возразил Поттер. – Ты убил моих родителей, и еще много кого. Как ты можешь любить?

\- Могу ли? – хмыкнул Волдеморт. – Я могу попытаться. 

Гарри нерешительно улыбнулся.

\- Только обещай, что не тронешь тех, кого я попрошу. 

Волдеморт колебался, но желание получить Философский Камень пересилило.

\- Обещаю. 

\- М-мой Лорд… - нерешительно пробормотал Квиррел и умолк.

\- Доссстань порт-ключ, Квинитуссс. И бери ссс ссобой мальчишшку, – прошипел Волдеморт.

Квиррел, весь содрогнувшись, достал из кармана какую-то жестянку, подошел к Поттеру и сжал его плечо. Правда, тут же с воем отдернул руку, кисть которой обуглилась и вмиг прогорела, осыпавшись пеплом. 

\- Что это? – испуганно спросил Гарри.

\- Я не знаю, – честно ответил Волдеморт. – Возьмись за ткань его мантии. 

\- М-мой Лорд, - всхлипывал Квиррел, баюкая обугленную культю. – Мой Лорд…

\- Живо активируй порт-ключ, пока сюда не заявился этот старый маразматик! – голос Волдеморта прогремел, точно гром среди ясного неба, и профессор ЗоТИ содрогнулся, но сжал порт-ключ, активируя его. Гарри почувствовал рывок в районе пупка, и его тут же вышвырнуло на пол в каком-то доме. Он поспешно поднялся. Квиррел выглядел помятым.

Они оба огляделись. Это был старый дом, где давно никто уже не жил. Однако наслаждаться видом им не дали, Волдеморт яростно зарычал, привлекая внимание, и Квиррел вжал голову в плечи.

\- Аппарируй, я задам направление! – прошипел он. Он умудрялся вставлять шипящие звуки туда, где, казалось бы, их совсем быть не могло. 

Гарри снова сжал край мантии профессора, но теперь его сплющило так, что весь воздух из легких куда-то исчез. Его снова приложило о землю, он кашлял, в голове звенело. Он уже почти жалел, что пошел с Волдемортом. 

\- Вставай, Поттер, – поторопил Квиррел. Гарри поднялся и огляделся. Перед ними возвышался темный особняк-замок, однако входные двери распахнулись, и на пороге показался человек. 

\- Идем, Гарри, – поторопил Волдеморт, потому что Квиррел поспешил к дверям, даже не оглянувшись на мальчика. 

Они бегом достигли дверей, поднялись по каменным ступеням, и Гарри нерешительно замер перед высоким светловолосым мужчиной, темно-серые глаза которого с удивлением оглядывали странную пару. Квиррел тут же повернулся к нему спиной, и на лице блондина отразилось удивление и ужас. Однако он быстро взял себя в руки. 

\- Мой Лорд, – он позволил себе усмешку краем губ.

\- Люциусссс… - Волдеморт поморщился. – Как видиш-ш-шь, я не в очень хорош-шей форме. Мне нужна твоя помощ-щ-щь… 

\- Не шипи, Том. На меня это не действует, – мужчина посерьезнел и еще раз оглядел мальчика: – Это Гарри Поттер? – утвердительно спросил он.

\- Да. Это юный Поттер. Он любезно согласился помочь мне вернуться в человеческое тело, - совершенно нормально произнес Темный Лорд.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что без НИХ тела не будет? – поинтересовался Люциус, жестом предлагая пройти в дом.

Темный Лорд горестно вздохнул. С присвистом. 

\- Да. Но у меня есть Философский Камень, – сообщил он. Люциус побледнел, схватился за косяк и еще раз окинул мальчика тяжелым взглядом. 

\- Это значительно упрощает дело, – наконец выговорил он. – Я вызову Северуса через камин и начну их собирать. Придется повозиться, ведь Лестрейнджи в Азкабане. Да и Севу объяснить, где именно лежит диадема, время потребуется… - разум аристократа просчитывал варианты. Он жестом указал Квиррелу, куда идти, и едва тот скрылся за дверью, блондин повернулся к ничего не понимающему Гарри и присел перед ним на корточки.

\- Пожалуйста, дай мне Камень, – попросил Люциус. 

\- Он обещал, что меня будут любить, – тихо сказал Поттер. – Он сказал, что у меня будет Семья.

Люциус странно дернулся, потом улыбнулся, но глаза его были печальными. 

\- Не все сразу, ребенок. Сначала нам нужно сварить зелье, потом вернуть Тому тело. А после он обязательно исполнит свое обещание. Том слов на ветер не бросает. 

\- Том – это кто? – поинтересовался мальчик.

\- У Волдеморта есть имя, – Люциус позволил себе рассмеяться. – Том Марволо Риддл. У меня тоже есть, – он протянул руку, – Люциус Абрахас Малфой.

\- Гарри Джеймс Поттер, – Гарри пожал руку мужчины, а потом испуганно на него посмотрел. – Вы папа Драко?

\- Да, – Люциус кивнул с улыбкой. – Драко писал мне, что у вас не очень хорошие отношения.

\- Это слабо сказано, - Гарри грустно усмехнулся. – Иногда Драко такой идиот. Вы извините, – Гарри виновато потупился. – Но он постоянно задирается. А я… я не хотел… Он обозвал Рона в поезде и я… не принял его дружбу. 

Люциус странно смотрел на мальчика, и в душе у него зародилось чудовищное сомнение о том, что пока всех пичкали историями о том, как хорошо спрятан Мальчик-Который-Выжил и как ему там хорошо живется, на деле же все было далеко не так радужно. Люциус смотрел на испуганного, полного надежды, неверия и страха ребенка, и ему хотелось его утешить и защитить. 

\- Ничего страшного, – смог сказать он. – В школе Драко совсем по-другому себя ведет, нежели дома. Думаю, если ты узнаешь его чуть лучше, ты поймешь, что он вовсе не маленький заносчивый болван, каким кажется. 

Гарри поднял голову, и глаза его весело блеснули. Он подался вперед и обнял блондина. И тут же, словно устыдившись своего порыва, попытался отшатнуться, но Люциус, не до конца себя понимая, притянул мальчика к себе, обнял и погладил по спине. 

Он отстранил его от себя и заглянул в глаза.

\- Сейчас я вызову эльфа, и он покажет тебе комнату, в которой ты пока поживешь. Ты можешь принять ванну, а эльф обработает твои раны. Проси у него все, что пожелаешь, он все исполнит.

\- Как джинн? – недоверчиво спросил мальчик. 

\- Не совсем, – Люциус засмеялся и щелкнул пальцами. Тут же за его спиной возникли два сморщенных лопоухих существа с выпученными глазами. Один и них был старше и явно сдержанней, чем второй, который теребил наволочку и нервно смотрел на Люциуса. Малфой поднялся, поворачиваясь к ним.

\- Гарри, это Добби и Дживс. Домовые эльфы. У них особая магия, поэтому все, что бы ты не попросил, они могут тебе доставить.

\- Даже батончики "Марс"? – недоверчиво спросил Гарри. Старший эльф усмехнулся, исчез с хлопком и через несколько секунд вернулся, протягивая мальчику батончик в темной обертке.

\- Молодой господин желает чего-то еще? – скрипучим голосом спросил эльф.

\- Нет, – счастливо вздохнул Гарри. – Спасибо.

\- Что это? – заинтересованно спросил Люциус. 

\- Это… - Гарри смутился, но его выручил все тот же эльф.

\- Это магловская конфета, милорд, – эльф поклонился. Люциус чуть скривился, что не укрылось от Гарри.

\- Она вкусная, – тихо сказал Гарри. – Я всегда мечтал ее попробовать…

Люциус недоверчиво на него посмотрел.

\- Я жил у родственников, а они ненавидят магию. И моему кузену Дадли всегда покупали «Марс», а мне нет, а мне очень хотелось… - беспомощно прошептал Гарри. Люциус удивленно на него смотрел. 

Определенно, старый маразматик всем врал о благополучии ребенка. И Люциус даже понимал, зачем ему это. Яркие зеленые влажные глаза со страхом смотрели из-под темной спутанной челки, словно в ожидании наказания.

_Олененок. Вот он кто. Забитый и пугливый._

\- Гарри, все нормально, – заверил его Малфой. – Иди, отдохни. Мы пока все приготовим, чтобы помочь Тому. Покормите его, – обратился он уже к эльфам и быстрым шагом направился к двери, за которой получасом ранее исчез Квиррел.

\- Мистер Малфой, сэр! – окликнул его Гарри. Люциус удивленно обернулся. Мальчик догнал его, взял за руку и вложил в нее темно-красный камень. Потом он снова порывисто его обнял и отстранился. – Спасибо за все, сэр. 

\- Не за что, Гарри, – удивленно ответил Малфой, и юный Поттер тут же убежал обратно к эльфам. Дживс взял мальчика за руку и уверенно повел к лестнице, Добби семенил следом. Вот Гарри что-то спросил, и Дживс пояснил, и Гарри недоверчиво на него посмотрел, а затем рассмеялся. 

Внутри у внешне невозмутимого аристократа что-то сжалось. Драко не был таким. Ему было все позволено, и Люциуса он побаивался. Драко был защищен влиянием отца и потому заносчив, потому что ему все было позволено. Этого же мальчика Малфою хотелось защитить от всего мира. Потому что глаза у него были совсем не детские. Потому что ему явно никто раньше не был рад, у него не было семьи. И поэтому он пошел за Томом, едва тот заикнулся о возможной семье.

Малфой опустил глаза и посмотрел на камень. Гладкий, блестящий. Изнутри будто наполненный кровью. Такое сокровище! И мальчик его ему доверил. 

Надо действовать. Пока старик не пришел в себя, не созвал свой Орден Общипанной Курицы, пока есть возможность все сделать быстро и тихо. Хорошо, что на Мэноре очень мощные родовые чары, и мальчика не найдут, как бы не старались.

Но сначала Том, потом уже Люциус подумает, что ему делать с Поттером.

 

Глава 2.

Северус корпел над котлом, Квиррел сидел на диване, повернувшись так, чтобы у Волдеморта был полный обзор кабинета. Люциус разглядывал предметы, лежащие перед ним на столе: диадему, кольцо, черный дневник и голову огромной змеи, тело которой покоилось на полу. Рептилия дремала, изредка высовывая раздвоенный язык и пробуя им воздух. Раздался двойной хлопок, и два домовика появились в кабинете. Один из них, дрожащий и бедный, поклонился и положил на стол тяжелый медальон в серебряной оправе.

\- Тинки погиб, исполняя волю хозяина, - пролепетал он.

\- Похороните его, – отозвался Малфой и выжидающе посмотрел на второго домовика. Первый исчез с чересчур громким хлопком, и старший эльф поморщился от этого.

\- Мальчик накормлен, вымыт и сейчас спит, – тихо сказал домовик и поклонился. – Его раны несерьезны, но обработаны должным образом. Он просил передать Вам свою благодарность. Дживс хороший домовик, он передал.

\- Хорошо, – Малфой кивнул. – Что ты думаешь о мальчике, Дживс?

\- Дживсу не следовало так поступать, но Дживс посмотрел воспоминания молодого мальчика. При всем уважении, - домовик поклонился, - даже хозяин Абрахас так не обращался с нами. Он был жесток, но справедлив, здраво рассуждая о нашем народе. Мальчик рос в плохой семье, у плохих людей. Дживс может показать Вам воспоминания, которые он видел, хозяин.

Люциус кивнул. Домовик исчез.

\- Ты слышал, Сев? – поинтересовался он.

Снейп кивнул, размешивая кипящее варево. Два часа назад, когда он только прибыл, Люциус, вводя его в курс дела, кратко обрисовал свои подозрения.

\- Он все равно очень нагл и самоуверен.

\- А может, это предрассудки из-за его отца? – усмехнулся Малфой. – Мальчик – не его отец, Северус. И уж точно не его мать. Старый дурак хочет вырастить его благодарным ему оружием, которое пойдет на все, лишь бы заслужить одобрение своего спасителя, а Поттер именно так классифицирует Дамблдора. Но мальчику нужна семья. Не друзья, не факультет, не преподаватели и добрый дедушка. Ему нужна семья.

\- Собираешься усыновить его, Люциус? – насмешливо спросил Лорд со своего места.

\- Он Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Если я покажу ему семью, он захочет в ней остаться. Его слово на заседании Визенгамота будет решающим, особенно если воспоминания, что увидел домовик, так ужасны. Визенгамот ополчится против Дамблдора, потому что он позволил ребенку, Спасителю, оставаться у магглов. 

С негромким хлопком появились два домовика. Дживс с мыслесливом и флаконом с белесым туманом и еще один с двумя свитками. Пока Дживс налаживал мыслеслив, Люциус просмотрел свитки.

\- Я достал разрешение на посещение Лестрейнджа. Теперь мне нужно разрешение для Гринготтса, подписанное рукой Рудольфуса, – объявил он. – Посмотрю воспоминания и отправлюсь в Азкабан, – он посмотрел на часы – четыре утра – и поморщился. - Хорошо, Нарциссы нет. Меньше нервотрепки. 

Он погрузил лицо в думоотвод и на время исчез из мира. Квиррел дремал, Северус тщательно следил за зельем. Ему нельзя было облажаться. Благо, оно готовится всего девять часов. И, судя по всему, ему придется приготовить его еще раз, только в гораздо большем количестве. Той порции, что варится сейчас, хватит только на то, чтобы сделать Лорда достаточно сильным, чтобы пережить ритуал. Для самого же ритуала потребуется очень много зелья. Неприлично много. И Малфою придется раскошелиться на ингредиенты. Весьма недешевые, редкие и запрещенные, к слову. И хорошо, что старый дурак Фламель, свято веря в то, что никто этим больше не воспользуется, потому что нет главного ингредиента, опубликовал в своих трудах рецепт эликсира Бессмертия, который без Философского Камня не более, чем вода с ингредиентами – проще говоря, суп. 

Люциус «вернулся» спустя часа полтора. Бледный, с гримасой ужаса и недоверия и какого-то болезненного отчаяния. Он тут же плеснул себе виски на три пальца и залпом все это выпил. 

\- Что ты там такого увидел, что в самое ответственное время решил заделаться алкоголиком? – недовольно поинтересовался Снейп. Лорд встрепенулся, прислушиваясь. Люциус откашлялся и позволил себе сползти в кресле, теряя осанку и стать. Северус смотрел на него почти с ужасом.

\- Эти магглы – чудовища, – хрипло сказал Люциус. – Мальчика с трех лет заставляли работать по дому, гоняли куда хуже, чем мой отец домовиков. За стихийные всплески избивали и запирали в чулане под лестницей без еды на недели. Это ужасно. А он терпел. И Дамблдору ни слова не сказал. Вообще никому, насколько я понял. Вот почему он повелся на семью, Том, – аристократ посмотрел на Темного Лорда. – Ему действительно нужна семья. И любовь. 

Люциус замолчал, Снейп переваривал услышанное. Лорд шумно вздохнул. Люциус оценивающе посмотрел на него и продолжил:

\- Ты в приюте вырос злобным ублюдком, и не отрицай. Поттер же сумел сохранить надежду и невинность. Он не хочет им отомстить, несмотря ни на что. Зато я хочу. Запытать до безумия, а затем убить. 

\- Я хочу посмотреть, - подал голос Снейп. Люциус приглашающе махнул рукой. – Одиннадцать раз по часовой стрелке каждые полчаса, - Северус кивнул на зелье, и Люциус поднялся, уступая место. Зельевар погрузился в воспоминания, Люциус дождался, когда осыплется песок в часиках, помешал зелье и аппарировал к комнате, в которой спал Гарри Поттер. Он приоткрыл дверь и неслышно вошел. 

Мальчик спал на огромной кровати, свернувшись в комочек. Одетый в одну из пижам Драко, завернутый в одеяло почти с головой, он казался очень хрупким и ищущим защиты и утешения. Темные волосы растрепались на подушке, размеренное дыхание вырывалось из груди. Между бровей у него залегла маленькая морщинка, не исчезнувшая даже во сне. 

Люциус присел рядом и ласково погладил его по голове. Гарри тут же проснулся, широко распахивая глаза и сжимаясь. Он ничего не видел в темноте и без очков, потому поморгав, что ему не помогло, спросил с надеждой:

\- Папа? 

Люциус почувствовал, как у него защипало глаза. Он судорожно вздохнул.

\- Нет, малыш. Это всего лишь я, Люциус. 

Мальчик вздохнул и сел.

\- Но я мог бы стать твоим отцом, если ты этого хочешь, – нерешительно сказал Малфой, чего уж за ним никогда не водилось.

\- Усыновить меня? – недоверчиво спросил Гарри.

\- Да, малыш. Но это будет возможно, только если ты захочешь, – Люциус погладил его по голове. Гарри поймал его руку и прижал к своей щеке, сжимая обеими руками. Блондин почувствовал, что его рука влажная. Он потянулся к мальчику и заключил его в объятия, позволяя выплакаться. – Все обязательно наладится, малыш, - прошептал Люциус в вихрастую макушку. – Я заберу тебя от этих ужасных магглов и возьму в свою семью. Тебе больше никогда не придется страдать, слышишь меня? 

Мальчик кивнул и сжал его рубашку в кулачках, успокаиваясь. 

\- Тебе нужно поспать. Завтра или послезавтра мы поможем Тому, а потом я подумаю, как нам сделать все лучшим образом. Верь мне, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы ты был счастлив.

\- Почему? – Гарри внезапно отстранился и недоверчиво вглядывался в невидимые в темноте глаза Малфоя. – Вы ведь… с Волдемортом, а он хотел меня убить. Он убил моих родителей, я не дружу с Драко, а Вы… Вы… - он замолк, не зная, что сказать. Но Люциус его понял.

\- Ты прав, я с Томом. Том мой друг, Гарри, и я помогаю ему поэтому, а не потому, что он Волдеморт. Завтра я расскажу тебе, почему Том решил тебя убить, а также, почему у него это не вышло. Но, что бы ты не решил после всего, я от тебя не отступлюсь. И мне неважно, какие отношения у тебя с Драко, я все равно хочу, чтобы у тебя была семья. И здесь выбор не между мной и Томом, а между мной и твоими родственниками. Я всегда буду на твоей стороне.

Мальчик некоторое время сидел молча.

\- Ладно. Я подумаю, – тихо сказал он. 

\- Вот и хорошо, а теперь – спи. – Люциус поднялся, собираясь уйти, но мальчик тут же вцепился в его рукав мертвой хваткой.

\- Посидите со мной, пожалуйста. 

Люциус вздохнул и тут у него из кармана раздался звон. 

\- Что это? – спросил Гарри.

\- Мне нужно помешивать зелье каждые полчаса. Я сделаю это и вернусь. Подождешь?

\- Ладно, – печально ответил Гарри. 

С негромким хлопком Люциус аппарировал в кабинет. После темной комнаты даже неяркий свет ослеплял. Он проморгался, помешал варево и перевернул часики, настраивая оповещающие чары и, кивнув Лорду, вернулся в спальню Гарри.

Гарри спокойно спал в объятиях аристократа, когда снова сработали оповещающие. Благо, мальчика они не разбудили. Люциус покинул комнату и вернулся в кабинет. Через пару часов можно было отправляться в Азкабан за подписью Лестрейнджа. Он помешал зелье, привел себя в порядок, вызвал эльфа и потребовал кофе. Через двадцать минут вернулся бледный, как смерть, Снейп. Не заморачиваясь бокалом, он жадно присосался к бутылке огневиски. И тоже сполз в кресле.

\- Я, конечно, знал, что Петунья - сука, но не до такой же степени! – горько сказал он. – У него наверняка полно неправильно сросшихся костей, недостаток витаминов и вообще… Бедный ребенок… - Северус закрыл лицо руками. Люциус опустил руку ему на плечо и чуть сжал. – Если бы Лили знала! – Северус, как безумный, вскинул голову и посмотрел на блондина. – Я поклялся, что буду защищать его! Знал бы, что нужно от друзей, а не от врагов… 

Зельевар опустил голову, сдерживая сухие рыдания. 

\- Сев, я попытаюсь все исправить, – тихо сказал Люциус. – Я предложил ему стать его семьей, и мальчик сказал, что подумает. Я даже не подозревал, насколько жесток старик…

\- Я хочу знать, о чем вы! – властный голос с дивана совсем не вязался с обликом, в котором пребывал его обладатель. 

\- Прошу, Мой Лорд, – смиренно ответил Люциус, уводя Северуса к котлу. Квиррел осторожно приблизился к думоотводу. 

\- Господин, может, не нужно? Вы слишком слабы… - пробормотал Квинитус, но Лорд зашипел на него не хуже змеи. Профессор ЗоТИ испугано вжал голову в плечи и нырнул в мыслеслив. 

\- Я пока пойду, – отозвался Люциус. – Он в голубой спальне, зелье я исправно мешал. Ингредиенты для второй порции в тайнике под столом, и, думаю, лучше тебе пойти в лабораторию. Эльфы проводят, если что. 

\- Люц, – позвал Снейп. 

\- Что? – Малфой поправил мантию и посмотрел на друга. 

\- Я не знал, – тихо сказал он.

\- Именно поэтому ты не виноват. Старикашка всех обвел вокруг пальца. Мы ему отомстим, – Люциус ободряюще улыбнулся Северусу и покинул кабинет.

 

Глава 3.

Через день было решено начинать ритуал. Северусу не дали выспаться, Дамблдор вызвал его в Хогвартс и сообщил о том, что Гарри Поттер пропал, и пытался выпытать, где был зельевар. Понимая, что дотошный директор не отстанет, Северус чуть приоткрыл сознание, показывая картинки эротического содержания. Дамблдор покачал головой, но глаза его лукаво мерцали. Он отпустил Снейпа, но наказал, отдохнувши, пускаться на поиски ребенка. Северусу очень хотелось его убить. Напихать в глотку лимонных долек и задушить его же бородой. Он просто чудом сдержался. 

Гарри разгуливал по поместью в сопровождении эльфа. Мальчик разглядывал реликвии, артефакты, общался с портретами и другими эльфами на кухне и даже заинтересовался библиотекой.

Съев тот первый батончик "Марс", мальчик понял, что он ему не очень-то и нравится и очень вежливо попросил у эльфа шоколадных котелков. Эльфы были в восторге от ребенка и все вокруг него суетились. 

После обеда Люциус отвел его в одну из гостиных, где, усадив рядом с собой у камина, рассказал историю Темного Лорда. Он начал с его детских лет в приюте и желания отомстить и закончил ночью, когда Волдеморт пришел убивать родителей Гарри. Вынырнув из мыслеслива, Волдеморт-Квиррел строго-настрого запретил рассказывать мальчику о пророчестве, после чего надолго уединился в одном из кабинетов. Когда он вернулся, у Квиррела было просто неподражаемое выражение лица, видимо, вызванное выводами, к которым пришел Темный Лорд, но Квинитус ничего не сказал. 

\- Тогда почему он все-таки убил маму и папу? – тихо спросил мальчик, когда Люциус умолк.

\- Была война, малыш. А они сражались на другой стороне. Они умерли за тебя, и получилось так, что заклятие Тома, обращенное на тебя, ударило по нему самому, но не убило. Это очень древняя магия, и когда она вмешивается, все становится с ног на голову, так что я даже объяснить тебе толком ничего не могу. 

\- Ладно, не надо, – тихо сказал Гарри. – Может быть, когда-нибудь я вырасту и пойму. 

Гарри сочувствовал Темному Лорду. Но все-таки ему казалось, что его детство было хуже, чем детство Тома Риддла, и все же он понимал, почему тот так поступил. 

Поздно вечером Гарри спустился вниз, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи Люциусу, но когда он вошел в зал, где тот предположительно находился, он поразился происходящему там. 

В центре огромной пентаграммы стоял огромный котел, больше похожий на бассейн. В котле было темно-алое зелье, и еще в котле стоял профессор Квиррел, и зелье доходило ему почти до шеи. Под котлом полыхал огонь, а вокруг костра свернулась огромная змея, и возле ее головы лежали какие-то побрякушки. Гарри разглядел книжку в черной обложке, золотую чашу и диадему. 

Профессор Снейп стоял неподалеку вместе с Люциусом и что-то вполголоса напевал. Люциус указывал палочкой на Квиррела, и из нее вырывалось белое сияние, окутывавшее котел и профессора ЗоТИ. Гарри заворожено наблюдал за ритуалом. Вот Люциус подошел к котлу, объятому белым туманом, вытащил из кармана мантии тряпку и, развернув ее, бросил что-то в котел. Гарри успел увидеть, что это была довольно-таки крупная, темная от времени и разложения кость. Потом Люциус достал нож и провел по своей ладони, и струйка крови попала в котел. Зелье забурлило и вспенилось красными пузырями. 

\- Кость отца, взятая без ведома, воскреси своего сына! Кровь друга, данная добровольно, воскреси своего товарища! Плоть слуги, взятая насильно, воскреси своего господина! – громко сказал Люциус и отошел к Снейпу. Квиррел уставился на него с ужасом, попытался сдвинуться с места, но все, на что его хватило – это судорожное подергивание. 

Зельевар, тем временем, достал пергамент и быстро прочитал что-то на латыни, что-то с резкими, неприятными звуками. После этого котел окутало золотое сияние, пронзаемое черными молниями, Квиррел скрылся под водой, а предметы и змея засветились белым светом. Гарри почувствовал, что его куда-то тащит. Он попытался сопротивляться, но у него не получилось, потому что он висел в воздухе, без веса и опоры. Он вскрикнул и встретился взглядом с ошарашенными Снейпом и Малфоем. Люциус тут же кинулся к нему, но зельевар его удержал, что-то крича ему на ухо. После этого аристократ как-то посерел и с такой болью уставился на Гарри, что у того сердце сжалось, и он на секунду забыл, что его тащит к котлу с кипящим магией зельем. 

Его приложило головой о котел, о самый край и он почувствовал, как кровь из разбитого лба течет по лицу и стекает в котел. 

Зелье забурлило пуще прежнего, белое сияние усилилось, и черно-золотые молнии потонули в нем. Волшебный вихрь вертелся вокруг мальчика, котла, змеи и артефактов, и двое мужчин могли только с болью наблюдать за происходящим. 

Гарри закрыл глаза, но он чувствовал магию огромной силы, окружающую его. Она полыхала в его голове разноцветными искрами и выбивала дух, сливаясь с собственной магией мальчика.

Все стихло также быстро, как и началось. Вихрь исчез, огонь тоже. Артефакты рассыпались на мелкие кусочки, а мальчик с хрустом приложился об пол. Котел заволокло белым туманом. 

Люциус кинулся к Гарри, провел диагностическим заклинанием и облегченно выдохнул. Ничего непоправимого. Сломано запястье и небольшое магическое истощение. Он тут же вызвал эльфов, и те влили в ребенка несколько зелий, наложили гипс, и все буквально за пару минут. 

Снейп стоял рядом, гипнотизируя взглядом котел. Люциус поднял Гарри на руки и встал возле зельевара. Туман рассеялся, и в котле медленно поднялся мужчина. У него были темно-каштановые волосы, тонкие аристократические черты и вишнево-карие глаза. На вид ему было лет двадцать восемь-тридцать. Присутствующие здесь Снейп и Малфой на вид были одного возраста с ним, но им было 32 и 38 соответственно. 

Люциус улыбнулся, поймав неопределенный взгляд Тома.

\- Ты знал, что мальчик твой хоркрукс? – тихо спросил Малфой.

\- Нет, – хрипловато ответил Том и прокашлялся. – Я и помыслить не мог.

\- А если бы он во время ритуала был в школе? Ты представляешь, что бы было? – так же тихо спросил Люциус.

\- Да я не знаю, что произошло, – зло прошипел Риддл. – Я не знал, повторяю!

\- Не буди ребенка! – шикнул Малфой. Снейп протянул своему господину мантию и взмахом палочки избавился от котла.

\- Квиррел же не ожидал, что его тело пойдет в расход? – задумчиво спросил зельевар.

\- Он все равно был бесполезен, - пожал плечами Том Риддл, - Так хоть на что-то сгодился.

\- Томас, - Люциус серьезно посмотрел на друга, – больше никакой темной магии. 

Риддл серьезно кивнул и задумчиво посмотрел на мальчика.

\- Как думаешь, чем все-таки заканчивается пророчество? – тихо спросил он.

Люциус тяжело посмотрел на него. 

\- Достану нам пропуск в Отдел Тайн, тогда и узнаем. А сейчас отдыхать. Ритуал выжал почти всю мою магию. Да и Гарри непредвиденно пострадал.

Глава 4.

\- Гарри, пожалуйста, – тихо попросил Люциус, и Гарри сдался.

\- Вы точно все вернете? – недоверчиво спросил он.

\- Конечно! – заверил его Люциус. – Том уладит кое-какие дела, я подготовлю все, чтобы оформить опеку над тобой, и следующим летом в июне, я думаю, мы вернем тебе память, и я заберу тебя в мэнор на каникулы как своего официально воспитанника. 

\- А обязательно стирать память? – Гарри тщетно пытался не расплакаться.

\- Да, малыш. Иначе директор узнает обо всем раньше и вернет тебя к магглам, – печально ответил Люциус.

\- Мистер Поттер, не спорьте, – отозвался со своего места профессор Снейп, – Вам говорят надо, значит так надо. 

Гарри вздохнул и перевел взгляд на него.

\- Ладно. Только… профессор… - нерешительно позвал Гарри и Снейп посмотрел на него, – Не издевайтесь надо мной, пожалуйста. 

Снейп фыркнул и усмехнулся. Но все же кивнул. 

Это было самое лучшее лето в жизни Гарри Поттера, и то, что он безвылазно сидел в мэноре, ничуть его не испортило. Замок был огромен, а прилегающие к нему земли обширны и разнообразны. В конце июня приехал Драко и выпал в осадок, когда увидел на пороге своего дома улыбающегося Гарри Поттера, которого искал весь Магический Мир. 

Поначалу они оба относились друг к другу осторожно, стараясь не сболтнуть лишнего. Как ни странно, они оба не хотели разочаровать Люциуса. Мальчики хорошо подружились, и вот сейчас им предстояло снова стать врагами, потому что в целях безопасности Драко тоже планировали стереть память. 

\- Мне жаль, но придется тебе носить старые вещи и ненавидеть Драко, – Люциус вздохнул. Он успел привязаться к мальчику, но понимал, что хотя бы за неделю до нового учебного года ему нужно вернуться в дом магглов. Пока Том не захватит власть, им всем нельзя светиться.

Гарри согласно кивнул и через час уже стоял на пороге дома Дурслей, не помня, где он провел все лето, что делал и с кем говорил. Последнее, что он помнил - это испытание зельями на пути к Философскому Камню. 

Мальчик еще не успел постучать в дверь, как раздались несколько хлопков, и Гарри испуганно обернулся. Правда, испуг тут же сменился странным ощущением. Вроде бы, он был и рад видеть директора, Макгонагалл и Снейпа, но и не доверял им больше. Разве только что Снейпу. И это настораживало, приводило в недоумение и пугало. 

Дамблдор подошел к Гарри и в нерешительности остановился.

\- Где ты был, мой мальчик? – спросил он.

Гарри испуганно смотрел на него и через силу выдавил.

\- Я не помню, сэр.

\- Не помнишь? – Дамблдор нахмурился.

\- Да, сэр. Я помню испытание профессора Снейпа с зельями, – взгляд зеленых глаз метнулся к профессору зельеварения и снова вернулся к директору. – А потом белая вспышка, и вот я здесь.

\- Прошло все лето, Гарри, – грустно ответил Дамблдор. – Через неделю начнется учебный год, и мы не знали, где ты был и куда пропал. Мы искали тебя, но все способы оказались тщетны. 

\- Неделя? – Гарри ошарашено обернулся, оглядел дом своих родственников и повернулся к преподавателям. – Значит, мне не придется долго жить с Дурслями?

\- Я думаю, мы заберем тебя прямо сейчас. А то вдруг тебя снова решат похитить. К тому же, твои вещи все еще в Хогвартсе, – сказал Дамблдор, смотря на мальчика. Он применил к нему легиллименцию, но в воспоминаниях у него было пусто. Ничего за последнее лето, только испытания у Камня и учебный год. Это наводило на определенные размышления. Кто и зачем? И почему вернули, самое главное? 

Гарри радостно пискнул.

Снейп фыркнул.

\- Директор, вам не кажется странным, что его просто так вернули? – тихо спросила молчавшая до этого Макгонагалл. – Может быть, это ловушка Пожирателей? Или…

\- Его вполне сносно кормили, Минерва, – Снейп перебил ее и поморщился. – Он выглядит лучше, чем выглядел за весь последний год. Сыт, здоров, одет и, судя по всему, счастлив.

\- Не будь столь категоричен, Северус, – отозвался директор. – Это еще неизвестно. 

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на ненавистного профессора и с удивлением почувствовал благодарность к нему.

На Диагон-аллею Гарри отправился с профессором Снейпом тридцать первого августа. До этого он жил в замке, в Гриффиндорской башне. И было у него странное ощущение, что вроде все правильно, но не так должно быть. 

Его вещи стояли возле его кровати, нетронутые, но и пылью не покрытые. Но кровать казалось чужой и неудобной. 

Сейчас, шагая вровень со своим профессором по залитой солнцем волшебной улице, Гарри чувствовал умиротворение. Они зашли в Гринготтс, затем к Малкин, а после в аптеку и квиддичную лавку. Возле Флориш и Блоттс Гарри увидел семью Уизли практически в полном составе, и почувствовал… да ничего. Равнодушие. 

Рон его заметил и завопил на всю улицу:

\- Гарри! ГАРРИ!!! – и подбежал к нему, но остановился в шаге, не зная, как повести себя дальше. А Гарри инстинктивно схватился за мантию Снейпа, чем ошарашил не только Рона, но и подбежавших близнецов, Перси и Молли Уизли.

\- Где ты был, Гарри? Тебя все искали, всё лето! – удивленно спросил Рон, а близнецы согласно закивали.

\- Мистер Поттер не помнит, – ответил за мальчика Снейп. – Ему стерли память обо всем лете и некоторых школьных событиях, – он выделил голосом последние слова, и Рон испуганно вжал голову в плечи. 

\- Ох, бедный мальчик! – Молли протолкалась вперед и сгребла Гарри в охапку. Тот протестующе пискнул, но его не услышали. Когда Молли его отпустила, он тяжело дышал и тут же отошел к Снейпу, от греха подальше.

\- Извините, нам нужно идти. Я и так отнимаю время у профессора, – тихо сказал он. – Увидимся в школе, Рон, Фред, Джордж, Перси, – он кивнул им всем и потащил сбитого с толку Северуса Снейпа по направлению к книжному мимо ошарашенной семьи Уизли. Еще больше их повергло в шок то, что на входе, столкнувшись с Малфоями, – Драко и Люциусом – Гарри извинился и поздоровался. 

\- Что с ним произошло? – тихо спросили близнецы друг у друга. Артур почесал лысину и пожал плечами. 

\- Его искал весь мир, и никто так и не смог найти. Ему стерли память, но он хорошо выглядит. 

\- Но он отшатнулся от нас, Артур, – тихо сказала Молли, – и подошел к Снейпу. А судя по рассказам Рона, он его ненавидит. Впрочем, как и профессор мальчика. А тут что-то непонятное…

\- Я напишу Альбусу, – сказал Артур. – Пойдемте, пока там все не растащили.

 

Глава 5.

Первого сентября Гарри очень не хотел спускаться в Большой Зал. Но директор Дамблдор снизошел до того, чтобы самому подняться в Гриффиндорскую башню и проводить мальчика вниз. 

Прибывшие ученики, едва завидев Поттера, возбужденно загалдели, и Дамблдору пришлось их долго успокаивать. После чего он сделал объявление о том, что все с Гарри Поттером в порядке, и он, как примерный ученик, вернулся в Хогвартс первого сентября. 

Гарри сидел за своим столом и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он не верил ни единому слову директора, и два его внутренних голоса боролись друг с другом. Один нашептывал, что никому здесь нельзя верить, а второй, что, наоборот, здесь все свои, друзья и всегда помогут. Противостояние разрывало Гарри на две части. Ему было очень тяжело сохранять бесстрастную мину весь ужин, он пытался игнорировать голоса однокурсников, но их это раздражало и они приставали с удвоенными усилиями. Не дождавшись конца ужина, Гарри сбежал к себе в башню, задернул полог на кровати и машинально наложил заглушающее. А уже после понял, что это даже не его уровень магии, и подобных заклинаний он точно не учил.

Новый преподаватель по ЗоТИ показался идиотом еще во Флориш и Блоттс, но на первом в этом семестре уроке Гарри окончательно в этом убедился. Полностью некомпетентный, глупый и самовлюбленный дурак Гилдерой Локхарт вызывал в душе мальчика лишь отвращение. На уроке случился полный разгром. Корнуэльские пикси разогнали учеников и самого незадачливого преподавателя по разным углам класса, и только благодаря Гермионе их удалось загнать обратно в клетку. После этого Гарри выступал на его уроках кем-то вроде клоуна. Он изображал различных персонажей из книг Локхарта. В основном это были те, кого профессор победил. Хотя Гарри в этом сильно сомневался. 

Несколько месяцев пролетели незаметно, Гарри выиграл первый матч сезона против Слизерина и провалялся всю ночь в больничном крыле, потому что упал с метлы и повредил руку, а первым к нему подбежал именно Локхарт, который, вместо того, чтобы помочь, удалил мальчику все кости из руки. И как назло, это сфотографировал Колин Криви – довольно-таки приставучий первокурсник, назойливый поклонник Мальчика-Который-Выжил. 

На матче присутствовал Люциус Малфой, как член Попечительского Совета. Он пришел вечером в Больничное крыло, поздравил с победой и сообщил, что изъял снимки у Колина. Гарри был ему искренне благодарен, о чем тут же не преминул сообщить. Малфой улыбнулся и одним движением палочки испепелил пленку и негативы. 

Через неделю состоялся первый урок Дуэльного клуба, на котором Гарри поставили против Драко Малфоя, с которым, кстати, у них не было ни одной стычки с начала года. Они вполне мирно уживались, не разговаривали, приветствуя друг друга лишь кивками головы, и обоих мальчиков это озадачивало. Гарри успокоился первым, и смирился, но сейчас, стоя напротив поднявшего палочку Драко, сомнения шевелились в его душе. Он не хотел с ним сражаться и видел точно такую же мысленную борьбу на бледном лице напротив. В конце концов, Локхарт крикнул приступать и Гарри вскинул палочку, готовясь отражать чары противника. 

В Гарри полетела Таранталлегра, но щит поглотил ее, Поттер ответил Малфою заклятием щекотки, но быстро опустил палочку. Драко этим воспользовался и наслал ватноножное, но Гарри снова успел его отразить. Тогда Драко как-то странно улыбнулся и метнул следующее заклинание.

\- Серпенсортиа!

На пол перед ошеломленным Поттером упала черная двухголовая змея. Она приподнялась на хвосте, оглядела собравшихся и двинулась к кучке Хафлпаффцев. Локхарт взмахнул палочкой, пытаясь ее убрать, но змея лишь подлетела в воздух и снова шлепнулась на пол. Она раздраженно зашипела, и Гарри смог разобрать в ее шипении несколько слов: «Заплатите… людишшшки… - шипела одна голова. – Сссильно поссстрадаете…» - вторила ей другая.

Гарри шагнул к ней и крикнул:

\- _Не надо!_

Змея удивленно повернула к нему обе головы. 

\- _Не надо,_ – повторил Гарри.

\- Человечес-с-с-кий детеныш-ш-ш знает наш яз-с-с-ык… Человек говорит с-с-с нами… - наперебой зашипели змеи.

\- _Разве другие не говорят с вами?_ – удивился Гарри и тут же оглядел зал. Все без исключения пялились на него с ужасом, недоверием и неприязнью.

\- _Не говорят…_ \- подтвердила змея и заскользила по направлению к Поттеру.

\- _А почему я могу?_ – беспомощно спросил Гарри, опуская палочку и затем убирая ее в карман.

\- _Мы не з-з-знаем… Но мы будем с-с-служ-ш-шить тебе_.

\- _Служить?_

\- _Мы подчиняемс-с-ся говорящ-щ-щему с-с-с нами… Мы не дадим его в обиду…_ \- Змея подползла совсем близко.

\- _Правда?_ – Гарри улыбнулся. – _Заползай._ – Мальчик наклонился и протянул руку. Головы попробовали воздух у руки, и змея скользнула по теплой коже мальчика, обвиваясь вокруг его предплечья и перемещаясь к шее. Гарри хихикнул от щекотки. – _Только не вредите никому._

\- _Мы обещ-щ-щаем, маленький хоз-з-зяин…_

Змея устроилась у него на плечах, и в этот момент все словно пришли в себя и возмущенно зароптали.

\- Все свободны, урок окончен! – прогремел голос Снейпа, и все сразу затихли. – Прошу всех разойтись по гостиным своих факультетов! Мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой, останьтесь! 

После небольшой речи Снейпа ученики, с ужасом оглядываясь на Гарри и перешептываясь, покинули Зал. Рон и Гермиона хотели задержаться, но грозный взгляд Снейпа заставил их выскочить за дверь. Едва дверь закрылась за последним учеником, профессор Снейп подошел к изумленно хлопающему глазами Локхарту и, наставив на него палочку, сказал: «Обливиейт»

После этого он повернулся к ошарашенному Гарри и восторженно взирающему на него Драко и приказал следовать за ним. 

Мальчики в молчании шли по темному коридору подземелий, пока не добрались до темной, обитой клепками двери. Снейп что-то пробормотал и она распахнулась. Он пропустил мальчиков вперед и закрыл ее за ними, накладывая заглушающее и запирающее. После он подошел к камину, кинул в него горсть порошка и, пробормотав «Малфой-Мэнор», опустил голову в зеленое пламя. 

Гарри испуганно вскрикнул, Драко посмотрел на него с усмешкой.

\- Ты не знаешь, что такое каминная сеть? – тихо спросил он.

\- Нет, - Поттер помотал головой. 

Драко помолчал, но его снедало любопытство, поэтому он сделал малюсенький шажок в сторону Поттера и уставился на змею.

\- Когда ты понял, что змееуст? – спросил он под вопросительным взглядом Гарри.

\- Кто? – ошарашено переспросил Поттер. Но ответила ему змея, дремавшая на плече, а не Драко.

\- _Змееус-с-стами называют тех, кто мож-ш-шет говорить с-с-с нами_ , – прошипела одна из голов. Чаще всего они говорили одновременно и одно и то же.

\- _Я не знал_ , – расстроено ответил Поттер. - _Слушай,_ \- после некоторого молчания спросил он. – _А у тебя есть имя?_

\- _Нас-с-с будут зззвать как прикаж-ш-ш-ет хоз-з-зяин…_ \- прошипела змея.

Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на Малфоя.

\- Как можно назвать змею? – спросил он.

\- А что она сказала? – с дрожью поинтересовался Драко.

\- Сказала, что могу назвать ее сам, – недовольно ответил Гарри. – Я не умею давать хорошие имена.

Малфой задумался. 

\- А это мальчик или девочка?

Гарри хихикнул.

\- Я не знаю. Сейчас спрошу, – он обратился к змее. – _Ты мальчик или девочка?_

Змея засмеялась. Иначе классифицировать свистяще-шипящие звуки, вырывающиеся из ее горла, Гарри не смог. 

\- _Я особь женского пола…_ \- все еще смеясь, ответила змея.

\- Чего это она? – подозрительно спросил Драко.

\- Она смеется, – пояснил Гарри, улыбаясь. – Это девочка.

\- Хм… тогда, как насчет Санса? Я встречал это имя в какой-то книге, – задумчиво сказал Драко. – Не помню, что оно значит.

\- Санса, – проговорил Гарри, словно пробуя имя на вкус. – Мне нравится. _Тебя будут звать Санса,_ \- сказал он змее. Она одобрительно зашипела.

\- Можно ее потрогать? – с опаской и какой-то детской радостью спросил Малфой. Гарри усмехнулся.

\- _Не трогай этого человека. Он мой… знакомый. Если бы не он, мы бы никогда не встретились._

\- _Как с-с-скажеш-шь, хоз-з-зяин,_ – Санса кивнула, и обе ее головы не мигая уставились на Драко, которому тут же сделалось не по себе под этим желтым взглядом. 

_\- Ты можешь ее погладить. Она ничего тебе не сделает, - сообщил Гарри. Драко недоверчиво на него посмотрел, но все же подошел и коснулся дрожащей рукой лба одной из голов. Змея одобрительно зашипела, но Драко, испугавшись, одернул руку._

_\- Ей нравится, – поспешил заверить его Гарри. Приободренный Малфой поднял обе руки и осторожно гладил обе тихо млеющие головы. Гарри хихикнул над следующей репликой змеи._

_\- Она сказала, что хоть на что-то годны люди. А к тебе будут приползать, чтобы ты их почаще гладил, – Гарри тихо хихикал, а Малфой хмуро смотрел на него, но своих действий не прерывал._

_Внезапно змея резко повернула голову, отчего оба парня отшатнулись друг от друга._

\- _Хоз-зяин, там крыс-с-са… Мож-ш-ш-но, мы ее с-с-съедим?_

\- _Конечно,_ – недоуменно ответил Гарри, но все же опустил змею на пол и она исчезла в трещине в полу. 

\- Куда она? – с ужасом спросил Малфой. 

\- Она пошла охотиться на крысу. Скоро вернется. Ты можешь не бояться ее, Малфой. Она ничего тебе не сделает. 

В этот момент вернулся Снейп. Его голова была на месте, он поднялся, отряхнул колени и хмуро посмотрел на мальчиков. 

\- Сейчас прибудет ваш отец, Драко, – сообщил он. Малфой побледнел. 

\- Профессор! – Гарри решил вступиться за Драко. – Змея мне ничего не сделала! Более того, она сказала, что будет защищать меня, и никого не тронет, пока я не скажу. 

Зельевар скептически посмотрел на младшего Малфоя. 

\- Как вам в голову пришло использовать это заклинание? – хмуро спросил он, опускаясь в кресло и потирая переносицу. 

\- Я вычитал его в какой-то книге, - несмело ответил Малфой. – Там было сказано, что оно вызывает фантом, который отвлекает врага и дает время для более кардинальных действий. 

\- Вы перепутали одну букву, мистер Малфой. И вместо отвлекающего фантома призвали настоящую змею. Это заклинание переносит реально существующую змею, которая находится ближе всего непосредственно к заклинателю. То, что вы хотели произнести, звучит как "Серпентортиа". Добавление буквы «с» приводит к иному результату, что мы только что наблюдали. 

Драко выглядел подавленным. 

\- Не наказывайте его, сэр, – попросил Гарри. 

\- И не думал, мистер Поттер, - отозвался зельевар. – Оба этих заклятия – уровни СОВ. Правда, фантомное считается темной магией, и я даже примерно представляю, где вы его выучили. Десять баллов Слизерину, мистер Малфой. Кстати, где змея? 

\- Санса отправилась на охоту, - несмело улыбаясь сообщил Гарри. Зельевар фыркнул. 

\- Главное, чтобы учеников не покалечила. Ее яд – мощный паралитик, и если не дать пострадавшему противоядие, он умрет в течении пяти часов. Приготовлю-ка я его, на всякий случай. 

Камин полыхнул зеленым пламенем, и на ковер ступил Люциус Малфой, небрежным движением очищая мантию от сажи. Он отступил в сторону, и за ним из камина вышел еще один человек с темными волосами и вишнево-карими глазами. 

Он с интересом исследователя разглядывал Гарри. 

\- Здравствуй, Гарри. 

\- Здравствуйте. Мы знакомы? 

\- И да и нет, – он умолк. – Северус, думаю, нужно снять блоки. Обстоятельства уж очень непредвиденные. 

\- Тоже змееуст? – удивленно спросил Люциус. 

\- А ты не слышал? – незнакомец рассмеялся. 

\- Вы говорили со мной на языке змей? – удивленно спросил Гарри. – Я даже не понял этого! 

\- Я научу тебе различать свою речь, чтобы ты не выдавал себя. 

\- Поздно, милорд, – отозвался Снейп, который махал палочкой над головой Драко.- Это видел весь второй курс и, думаю, к вечеру в замке не останется никого, кто бы мог этого не знать. Я поставлю мальчикам блок, потому что директор наверняка вызовет Поттера к себе. 

\- И будешь обновлять каждые три дня, - кивнул мужчина. – Не знаю, плохо это или хорошо. 

Гарри почувствовал прохладное скольжение по своей ноге. И улыбнулся. Санса взобралась к нему на плечо и уставилась на прибывших всеми четырьмя глазами. 

\- Поймала крысу? – тихо спросил Поттер. 

\- Да, хоз-з-зяин. Только это была не крыс-с-са. 

\- А кто же? – вопрос Гарри опередил незнакомец. 

\- Здесь еще один говорящ-щ-щий с-с-с нами… - прошелестела змея, пробуя воздух раздвоенными языками. 

\- Я не просто говорящий. Я наследник великого Слизерина, – мужчина подошел к Поттеру и протянул руку к змеям. 

\- Мы с-с-склоняемс-с-ся перед нас-с-следником, – змеи чуть опустили головы. 

\- Не стоит. Я лишь приказываю вам защищать и оберегать вашего маленького хозяина. Ему понадобится ваша помощь и поддержка, – незнакомец ободряюще улыбнулся Гарри, погладил змею по горлам и убрал руку. – А теперь о крысе. Почему это была не крыса? 

\- Это волш-ш-шебник, Нас-следник. Вы з-зовете это анимагией. У него нет одного пальц-с-са на лапе, он трус-с-слив и с-с-с недобрыми намерениями. 

Незнакомец нахмурился и повернулся к Снейпу, который с интересом исследователя разглядывал змею.  
\- Ты знаешь анимагов, обращающихся в крысу? – с полуулыбкой спросил он. 

\- Знаю ли я, мой лорд? – Снейп недоверчиво на него посмотрел. – Он умер. Его убил Блэк. 

\- Значит, не убил. И Блэк зря сидит в Азкабане. Люциус, мы же все здесь знаем, кто именно предал Поттеров, – на этих словах Гарри побледнел и отшатнулся от незнакомца. Тот посмотрел на него и вздохнул. – Северус, верни мальчику память. 

Снейп провел несколько раз палочкой, произнес с десяток витиеватых предложения на латыни и Гарри почувствовал, как его голову заполняют воспоминания, как наливают воду из графина в стакан. И все они были радостными, счастливыми, полными надежды, восторга, счастья и знаний. 

\- Том… - пробормотал Гарри. Риддл, а это был именно он, тут же сел рядом. 

\- Я думаю, ты змееуст потому, что ты был моим хоркруксом, Гарри, – Том взял его за руку и ободряюще сжал. 

\- Неважно. Кто предал моих родителей? – тихо спросил мальчик, выпрямляясь на диване. 

\- Это был Питер Петтигрю. Дамблдор назначил его хранителем тайны дома твоих родителей, но Питер уже тогда был Пожирателем. Он сказал мне, где они находятся, а после этого, на следующий же день, инсценировал собственную смерть. Сириуса Блэка обвинили в смерти двенадцати магглов и одного мага, от которого остался только палец, – сказал Снейп. 

\- Крыса без пальца? – удивленно переспросил младший Малфой. – У Уизела крыса без пальца, я видел. 

\- Точно, – Гарри ошарашено на него посмотрел. – Рон еще удивлялся, что она так долго живет, хотя принадлежала еще Перси… И заклинание окраски на него не подействовало, потому что он человек, мы проходили на Трансфигурации! – Гарри резко поднялся, но Снейп толкнул его в грудь, заставляя сесть. 

\- Не нужно импульсивных действий. Люциус, Блэк - кузен твоей жены, а также крестный Поттера. С показаниями Петтигрю и им самим в живом виде его должны отпустить. Только нужно все проделать тихо, не вызывая подозрений у определенных личностей, – Снейп умолк. 

\- Я наложу на него Империус, чтобы он во всем сознался. Или… - Том задумчиво почесал бровь. – Как думаешь, приказа Темного Лорда хватит? 

Люциус скептически его оглядел. 

\- После воссоединения всех кусков твоей души, ты стал невыносим, Риддл, – проговорил он. – И уж тем более не похож на ту змееподобную тварь, которой был, уж извини. 

\- Я все еще могу нагнать страха на эту крысу. Создам иллюзию красных глаз… 

\- Старикашка - член Визенгамота, – Люциус перебил его. – А Питер – гриффиндорец, пусть и бывший, пусть и Пожиратель. К тому же, не в интересах Дамблдора было отдавать Гарри под опеку Блэка, иначе бы он не вырос тем, кем хотел видеть его старик. Значит, он знал, что Блэк невиновен, а виновен Питер, но все равно упрятал его в Азкабан. Если мы поднимем дело, он поймет, кто за этим стоит и точно докопается до того, что ты воскрес, Том. 

\- Тогда я просто убью его, – Риддл пожал плечами. Гарри тронул его за рукав, и когда Том посмотрел на него, покачал головой. 

\- Я не все понимаю, - начал мальчик. - Но знаю точно, что если он не будет директором, меня со свету сживут репортеры на пару с Министерством. Он думает, что я нужен ему и защищает меня. И я бы очень хотел вызволить этого… Блэка. Вы можете вывести его как-нибудь из строя, на время. Заморозить или что-то в этом духе. А Блэка мы спрячем и никто ничего не узнает. 

Люциус улыбнулся и взъерошил темные волосы мальчика. 

\- Мыслишь, как истинный слизеринец. 

\- Поживи со слизеринцами, – весело буркнул мальчик. – К тому же, я сам попросил шляпу отправить меня на Гриффиндор. Я боялся стать таким же как… - он посмотрел на Тома и уверенно договорил: – Таким же как Волдеморт. У нас уже было с ним одно сходство – палочка с пером феникса. 

Том виновато пожал плечами и посмотрел на змею. Потом его лицо просветлело, и он засмеялся. 

\- Что ты удумал? – Люциус скептически посмотрел на Тома. Северус – внимательно на змею и покачал головой. 

\- Противоядие против ее яда готовится три часа, а критический порог – пять часов. Нам же нужна пара недель. 

Том умолк и с улыбкой оглядел присутствующих. 

\- Мне не нужна эта змея. У меня есть другая. Василиск. 

Повисла тишина. Гарри дернул Тома за рукав. 

\- Кто это такой? 

\- Король Змей. Он живет в Тайной Комнате под замком, – пояснил Том. 

\- Но его взгляд смертелен! – воскликнул Северус. 

\- Тайная комната существует?! – изумленно воскликнул Драко одновременно с Люциусом. 

– А мы не собираемся убивать директора. Хотя очень хочется, – вставил зельевар. 

Том по-мальчишечьи хихикнул. 

\- Если смотреть в глаза василиска не прямо, а через что-то, то тело лишь каменеет. 

\- Откуда ты это знаешь? – поинтересовался Люциус. 

\- Миртл тогда погибла. Но в туалете была еще одна девочка. Она увидела отражение василиска в зеркале и окаменела. Я тогда позволил ему ее съесть, – Том усмехнулся. 

\- Но почему не заметили пропажу? – с неверием воскликнул Люциус. 

\- Решили, что пропала. Поискали и не нашли. А с убийством было столько волокиты, что все попросту не уделили этому должного внимания. 

\- Но как ты заставишь директора посмотреть в отражение зеркала и как ты сам не умрешь? И как объяснить остальным, что произошло? – поинтересовался Люциус. 

\- Для этого мне понадобится помощь мальчиков, – Том задумчиво оглядел Гарри и Драко. – Вы должны поругаться, но так, чтобы это услышал только Дамблдор. Назначите дуэль в необитаемой части замка, а там буду поджидать вас я, с Арием и зеркалом. Остальное – уже мои заботы. Что же до того, убьет ли меня василиск, я вам скажу – нет. Ему можно показать магическую подпись, а потом добровольно принять добровольно данный яд василиска. Он не убьет, а лишь сделает вас его… собратом, что ли. К тому же, как самый сильный яд, он нейтрализует действие всех остальных ядов, включая любовные зелья и Веритасерум. 

\- Интересно, – заметил Снейп. – Вы сами так и сделали, я думаю? 

\- Когда я первый раз пришел в Тайную Комнату, я спросил Ария, как сделать так, чтобы он меня не убил своим взглядом. Он рассказал мне это. Естественно, я опасался. Но он сказал, что это подействует только в том случае, если с обеих сторон исходит добровольность. 

\- Арий? Так зовут василиска? – спросил Гарри. 

\- Да. Его так назвал сам Салазар Слизерин. 

\- А где находится Тайная Комната? – с восторгом спросил Драко. 

\- В туалете на третьем этаже, где обитает Миртл, есть вход. Но он не основной и слишком явный. Есть еще один, – Риддл усмехнулся, наблюдая неподдельный восторг мальчиков. Всех четверых. – Здесь, в подземельях. Но открыть его может лишь змееуст. 

  

Глава 6. 

Сегодня же вечером Гарри выкрал Коросту-Питтегрю, обездвижив ее заклинанием Петрификус Тоталус, которое ему показал Снейп. Когда он шел в башню, вслед ему неслись шепотки, а ученики расступались перед ним, словно он был прокаженным. Еще вчера его бы это неприятно затронуло, но сегодня, после того, как Снейп снял блоки с воспоминаний, это казалось забавным. Люди всегда боялись того, чего не понимали. 

Крысу посадили в клетку, вокруг которой Снейп создал пентаграмму, которая не даст Петтигрю сбежать. Гарри пришлось уйти, потому что ему передали, что его вызывал директор. Последнее, что он увидел, это маниакальный блеск в глазах Тома, когда он снимал заклятие с крысы. 

Гарри был зол на директора. Прошедшее лето открыло мальчику глаза на истинную суть любителя лимонных долек, и ему вовсе не хотелось встречаться с ним один на один. Тогда Том предложил взять с собою Сансу. Змея согласилась даже подсказывать в случае чего. 

Так что теперь, когда Гарри Поттер шел по коридору с непрерывно шипящей рептилией (она чуть ли не умирала со смеху, видя реакцию детей и подростков), незадачливые ученики испуганно замолкали и в ужасе прижимались к стенам. Даже семикурсники. 

Очередной глупый конфетный пароль, и Гарри со вздохом вошел в кабинет. 

Дамблдор сидел за своим столом. Он неодобрительно поглядел на Гарри, с грустью покачал головой. Если бы мальчик не знал, что это всего лишь игра, он бы тут же почувствовал себя виноватым за этот «темный» дар. 

\- Мальчик мой, присядь пожалуйста. Лимонную дольку? – проговорил Дамблдор. В тоне его была усталость и отеческая забота, но Гарри, познавшему, что такое истинная забота со стороны взрослого человека, стало противно. Он постарался сохранить лицо, как учил его летом Люциус, и покачал головой. 

\- Нет, спасибо, сэр. Вы что-то хотели, сэр? – вежливо поинтересовался Поттер, садясь. 

\- Да, Гарри. Я наслышан о том, что произошло на встрече Дуэльного Клуба. Тебя разве не напугал этот инцидент? – мерцающие глаза поверх очков-половинок смотрели сквозь душу. Гарри попытался собрать мысли в кучу. Благо, Снейп перед уходом поставил ему ментальный щит против лигиллеменции, так что директор при всем желании не смог бы проникнуть к мальчику в голову. И все же, этот взгляд нервировал. 

\- Отчего же, сэр? Эта змея успела стать моим другом, – он погладил рептилию сначала по одной голове, затем по второй, та одобрительно зашипела. Феникс, сидящий на жердочке, заклекотал, но Гарри пристально посмотрел на него и птица умолкла. Дамблдор озадаченно наблюдал эту картину. Кроме него, Фоукс не общался и тем более не слушался никого из людей. 

\- Я думаю, не стоит держать ядовитую змею в школе, – сказал Дамблдор. Гарри вспыхнул от ярости. 

\- Простите, сэр, но я бы хотел оставить ее себе. Я приказал ей никого не трогать, – твердо сказал мальчик. 

\- Но, Гарри, она может не послушать тебя. А что, если она укусит кого-то? Ты представляешь, что может произойти? Родители укушенного подадут в суд, и пострадаем мы все: и ты, и твоя змея, и я, в первую очередь. А мистер Малфой? Вдруг твоя змея решит защитить тебя, когда юный Драко начнет тебя задирать? Она может почувствовать угрозу от него, и тогда отец мистера Малфоя добьется твоего исключения, и тебе придется вернуться к Дурслям. 

Губы мальчика дрогнули. Дамблдор подумал, что мальчик пытается не расплакаться при нем, но на самом деле Гарри едва сдерживал смех. Совладав с собой, он горделиво выпрямился. 

\- При всем уважении, профессор. Я беру всю ответственность за Сансу на себя. А с Драко мы уже разговаривали, и он понравился Сансе. Я не думаю, что возникнут проблемы. 

Дамблдор с силой сжал руки в кулаки под столом. Мальчишка его бесил! Тогда он решил пустить в ход сильный козырь, не последний, что у него был, но довольно-таки существенный. 

\- Единственным змееустом в истории был Салазар Слизерин, основатель факультета. Он был темным магом, и змеиный язык считается темным искусством. 

Поттер лишь грустно усмехнулся. 

\- Парселтанг, сэр. Так он называется… к тому же… Профессор, ученики и так от меня шарахаются и боятся. Пусть лучше Санса защищает меня от них. С ней хотя бы поговорить можно. Я не думаю, что Рон и Гермиона меня поймут. Она, может, и прочитает что-то и примет, но Рон, насколько я успел его узнать, очень категоричен в своих суждениях. 

Дамблдор скрипнул зубами. Последний козырь. Если он не сработает, тогда нужно срочно придумывать что-то, чтобы вернуть веру мальчика. Непокорность, проявляющаяся сейчас, может дорого обойтись в будущем. 

\- Гарри… я не знаю, как тебе это сказать… - подбавив грусти и вины в голос, начал директор. 

\- Говорите, сэр, – ему показалось, или мальчишка насмешливо кивнул? Нет, должно быть блик от очков. Дамблдор кашлянул и продолжил. 

\- Волдеморт тоже был змееустом, – сказал он. 

Мальчик вздохнул. Да, не такой реакции ожидал директор. 

Змея что-то прошипела, не сводя настороженных желтых глаз с директора. Мальчик прошипел что-то в ответ. 

\- Что она сказала? – поинтересовался директор. 

\- Что не понимает, как один человек, зная об ошибках другого, может пойти по тому же пути. Профессор, не волнуйтесь. Я не стану таким, как Волдеморт. Я Гриффиндорец, и у меня нет желания кого-либо убивать, – Гарри улыбнулся. 

Дамблдор пристально посмотрел на него, осторожно проникая в разум. И наткнулся на идеальную белую стену без единой трещинки. 

\- Что ж, иди, мой мальчик. Но помни, что змея – это не игрушка. Ты сам решил быть ответственным за ее поступки, – расстроено сказал директор. 

\- Хорошо, сэр, – Гарри кивнул, склоняя голову, чтобы скрыть довольную улыбку. 

Отделавшись от Рона и Гермионы, Гарри прошмыгнул в свою спальню, задернул полог, положил Сансу на край подушки и смог, наконец, расслабиться. Мышцы тут же заломило от напряжения, не отпускавшего мальчика весь день. Он судорожно вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Змея приподняла голову и озадаченно поглядела на мальчика. 

\- Я могу помоч-ч-чь, хоз-з-зяин. Повернис-с-сь с-с-спиной, а я наж-ш-ш-му, куда надо… 

Мальчик заинтересованно оглядел змею. 

\- А откуда ты знаешь, куда надо? 

\- Я чувс-с-ствую боль маленького хоз-з-зяина, как с-с-свою с-с-собс-с-ственную… 

\- Я не хотел, - чуть виновато сказал Гарри. – Как это вышло? 

\- С-с-связссь возникает лишь с фамильяром, хоз-з-зяин. Это з-з-значит, что ты вз-з-зял меня своим магичес-с-ским покровителем… 

\- Здорово! – Гарри перевернулся на живот, стягивая пижамную куртку. Люциус пообещал прислать немного его новой одежды, но взял с мальчика обещание, что он не будет выставлять ее напоказ. Порой параноидальность Люциуса его забавляла, но мальчик и сам понимал ее смысл. 

Гладкая прохладная кожа рептилии заскользила по теплой спине. Гарри вздохнул, расслабляясь. До этого лета он и не знал, что такое массаж. Но когда Люциус всерьез озаботился его здоровьем, то, помимо лучшего колдомедика, он организовал массажиста и тренера для лечебной нагрузки и преподавателя по фехтованию. 

Змея оказалась неожиданно сильной. Ее хвост надавливал на позвоночник, то здесь, то там, тело массировало напряженную спину, расслабляя и даря удовольствие. Иногда хрящики похрустывали. 

Днем было особо не до этого, но сейчас воспоминания о лете занимали свои прежние места, приводились в порядок и Гарри вспоминал все, что узнал. 

Например, он узнал о том, что Волдеморт вовсе не собирался уничтожать нечистокровных и маглов, потому что буквально за полгода до своей «смерти» узнал одну важную вещь. Оказалось, что все маглорожденные – это потомки сквибов, некогда отделенных от чистокровных семей и изгнанных из родов. 

\- Что такое сквиб? – вещал тогда Том, покачивая бокал с вином в руке. Люциус, вытянув ноги к камину, слушал его с усмешкой, Гарри, сидя на диванчике, – с интересом. – Это дитя мага, с мертвым магическим ядром. 

Чистокровные считали таких детей пятном на своей репутации, изгоняли из рода, выжигали с гобеленов, лишали наследства. Отлученные от всего, что было у них, такие дети уходили в маггловский мир и скрещивались с магглами. Иначе, чем скрещиванием, я это назвать не могу, хоть и понимаю их отчасти. Их потомки рождались с таким же мертвым ядром, потому что в магглах магии нет, и не может быть. Но латентную магию такие дети в себе несли. И вот, когда потомок, может, уже в первом поколении, может, в десятом, встречал другого такого же потомка сквиба, уже понятия не имеющего ни о магическом мире, ни о, естественно, латентном наследии, то у них рождался ребенок, совместивший в себе оба наследия, которых оказывается достаточно для того, чтобы «воскресить» мертвое ядро. То есть, выходит так, что все магглорожденые могут считаться полукровками, а то и чистокровными. Это все зависит от того, насколько далеко ушли их потомки в связях с магглами. 

\- Получается, моя мама не была магглорожденой, и я не полукровка? – с интересом спросил Гарри. 

\- Получается, что так, – подтвердил Риддл. 

\- Я хочу узнать, от кого она произошла, – с горящими глазами выпалил тогда Поттер. – Вдруг, у меня в предках какие-нибудь богатые чистокровные семьи? – Гарри посмотрел на заинтересованно слушающего Люциуса. Тот усмехнулся. 

\- Или ты можешь состоять в родстве с Малфоями. Я обращусь к гоблинам, как уже делал для Тома двенадцать лет назад. Это займет пару месяцев, и после я тебе точно все скажу. 

\- Спасибо, – Гарри повернулся к Риддлу: – А у тебя в роду были сквибы? 

\- Много, - криво усмехнулся Том. – Моя мать была сквибом, хотя мой дед и ее брат – нет. Значит, она считалась сквибом в первом поколении. Мой отец был сквибом в восьмом поколении. И из восьми связей его предков, четыре были с потомками сквибов. Жаль, но я скорее полукровка, чем чистокровный. Хотя род моей матери ведет начало от самого Слизерина. 

\- А я тогда какой полукровка? – после минуты раздумий спросил Гарри. 

\- Ты можешь считаться чистокровным, Гарри. Когда я добьюсь власти, я введу несколько законов о сквибах и запрет на любые связи с магглами. Если они о нас узнают, Магическому Миру придет конец. Ты наверняка слышал о ядерной бомбе. Так вот, магам нечего ей противопоставить. Мы погибнем, если они ее используют. И вообще, я собираюсь реконструировать волшебный мир. Дать свободу магическим расам, о магглах, опять же, позабочусь. И образование давно пора улучшать, а то эта программа никуда не годится! – Том в запале стукнул кулаком о подлокотник. 

Гарри улыбнулся воспоминанию, засыпая. Змея неторопливо двигалась на его спине, расслабляя, ему было легко, тепло и хорошо. Успокоенный, Гарри уснул. 

  

Глава 7. 

На следующий день Том проводил всех в Тайную Комнату, познакомил с василиском, и после некоторой беседы все присутствующие согласились выпить яду. Драко сопротивлялся до последнего, но увидев, что ни отец, ни крестный, ни Гарри Поттер не умерли, сдался и последовал их примеру. Завтра наступали рождественские каникулы, и ученики утром должны были разъехаться по домам. Поэтому операцию по устранению директора назначили на вечер после отбоя. Гарри и Драко должны были поругаться перед носом у директора после обеда и назначить дуэль в пустом дуэльном зале на пятом этаже в неиспользуемой части замка. 

Василиск Гарри понравился, и он очень не хотел уходить (Снейп тоже, потому что дорвался до сброшенной шкуры василиска и собирался ставить эксперименты с зельями), но у Гарри был еще запланирован разговор с Роном и Гермионой, который нельзя было откладывать, потому что все утро, перемены и обед Гарри бегал от друзей под мантией-неведимкой. 

Поднявшись в башню, он увидел их за одним из столов и попытался незаметно проскользнуть в спальню, но они увязались следом. 

Гарри присел на кровать, опустил Сансу на подушку и, вертя в руках палочку, дожидался их. Через минуту рыжая голова, а за ней и с вороньим гнездом, показались в дверях. 

Они молча присели на кровать Рона и в молчании смотрели на Гарри. Он неспешно поглаживал Сансу, а она щекотно облизывала его пальцы и едва слышно шипела от удовольствия. Первой не выдержала Гермиона. 

\- Гарри, что происходит? – спросила она. Поттер вздохнул и бросил заглушающее в двери. 

\- А ты не видишь? – вопросом ответил он, и не дав ей сказать, продолжил: – Все от меня шарахаются только потому, что я знаю еще один язык. И все. Скажи честно, если бы ты выучила японский, а остальные стали бы тебя избегать, только потому, что ты можешь разговаривать с японцами, это было бы нормально? 

\- Но Гарри! Это другое! – попыталась возразить она. 

\- Не вижу разницы, – буркнул Гарри, зашипел змее, и она заползла по его руке и обвилась вокруг шеи. Язык одной из ее голов ласкал щеку мальчика, а вторая настороженно смотрела на его друзей. 

\- Они меня боятс-с-ся. 

\- З-знаю, – хмуро ответил Гарри. – Идиоты. 

\- Дружище, это темная магия, ты понимаешь? Говорят, сам Слизерин был змееустом, а он был наитемнейшим! – Рон стукнул кулаком по столбику кровати, Санса недовольно зашипела и рыжий испуганно вжал голову в плечи. 

\- Мне плевать на Слизерина, Рон. Скажи, почему ты-то боишься змеи? Ведь я не натравлю ее на вас, – Гарри, прищурившись, смотрел на друзей. 

\- Ну… э-э-э … - замялся рыжий. 

\- Вот именно, "э-э-э"! – передразнил Гарри. – Вы полны предрассудков и страха. И нам с Сансой смешно, насколько вы боитесь несуществующей угрозы, хотя бояться надо того, что под носом. Того же Волдеморта, например, – Грейнджер и Уизли вздрогнули. – Хотя, его тоже не надо. Его нет. Это же просто смешно. Я что, похож на сумасшедшего? 

Друзья покачали головами. 

\- Но она ведь ядовитая, – снова попыталась возразить Гермиона. 

\- И что? Директор Дамблдор самый сильный волшебник на данный момент. Это же не значит, что если ему взбредет в голову, он пойдет убивать направо и налево? – Гарри усмехнулся. – Змея никого не тронет, она – мой фамилиар. 

Рыжий открыл рот от удивления, а Гермиона нахмурилась. 

\- Кто такой фамилиар? – спросила она. 

\- Вау, – Гарри закатил глаза. – Неужели Гермиона ничего не знает по этому поводу? 

Грейнджер насупилась, а ответил вместо Гарри Рон: 

\- Фамилиар – это животное, магически связанное с хозяином. Фамилиар – это лучший стражник и компаньон, друг и защитник. Каждый волшебник может понимать своего фамилиара. 

Гарри кивнул. О том, что он смог понять фамилиара Дамблдора, феникса Фоукса, Поттер решил умолчать. 

\- Ну тогда… это же здорово… - нерешительно проговорила Гермиона. 

\- Конечно! – Рон, воспитанный в магической семье, теперь совсем по-другому смотрел на Сансу: – Можно я ее потрогаю? 

\- Да, Рон, – Гарри с улыбкой протянул руку, попросив змею его не кусать и не пугать. – Я рад, что ты меня понял. 

\- Но, Гарри… - Гермиона с ужасом смотрела, как рыжий поглаживает змею между глаз, а та языком касается его руки. 

\- Герми, если она фамилиар, значит, она – это часть Гарри. И если ты действительно его друг, ты примешь его таким, какой он есть. 

Девочка ошарашено смотрела на своего, казалось, недалекого друга. 

\- Почитай что-нибудь в библиотеке, насчет фамилиаров, – посоветовал Гарри. – Может, тогда ты поймешь меня. 

\- А чем ты будешь ее кормить? – поинтересовался Рон. 

\- Буду заказывать в Хогсмиде мышек или лягушек. Или просить эльфов приносить мясо. 

Рон кивнул. 

\- Каких эльфов? – ошарашено спросила Гермиона. 

\- Эльфов-домовиков, – терпеливо пояснил Гарри. – Ты же не думала, что еда в Большом Зале появляется сама, или постельное белье тебе меняют невидимки? Это домашние эльфы Хогвартса. 

\- У нас раньше жил старый домовик, но он умер когда мне было семь, – сказал Рон. – С тех пор мама одна следит за домом. 

\- Ладно, ребята, – Гарри демонстративно зевнул. – Я собираюсь лечь спать и вам советую. Вы же уезжаете утром. 

\- А как же ты? – поинтересовалась Гермиона. 

\- Я останусь в замке. Проведите Рождество со своими семьями. У меня теперь есть Санса, так что я не буду скучать, – Гарри ласково погладил змею. 

\- Мама звала тебя к нам, – нерешительно начал Рон. 

\- Передай миссис Уизли мои поздравления и благодарность, но я все же останусь в замке. Меня летом похитили, и я до сих пор ничего не вспомнил. Здесь мне будет безопаснее. 

Рон кивнул, и Гарри с чистой совестью разобрал постель. Гермиона ушла, что-то бурча себе под нос, Рон шебуршался под своей кроватью. 

\- Ты не видел мою крысу? – спросил он, поднимаясь и с подозрением косясь на змею. 

\- Доперло наконец, – насмешливо прошипел Гарри. 

\- Люди порой бывают ош-ш-шень глупыми, молодой хозззяин, – глубокомысленно отозвалась змея. 

\- Санса ее не трогала, – ответил Гарри Рону. – Я ей запретил трогать ее, если встретит. 

\- А она не может врать? – Рон с тоской оглядел захламленную спальню. 

\- Я бы понял, если она лжет. Но Санса говорит правду, – Гарри пожал плечами. – Может, Короста заползла в комнату к Перси или к Фреду и Джорджу? Она же живет с вами, должна принимать их всех за хозяев. 

Рон понуро кивнул, а Гарри натянул пижамные штаны и завалился на кровать. Санса тут же заскользила по его спине и мальчик благодарно застонал. Рон покосился на него, но увидев, что именно делает змея, захихикал. 

\- Теперь понятно, зачем ты ее держишь, - смеясь, сообщил он. 

\- Цыц, – весело отозвался Гарри. – Я спать. 

Утром ученики разъехались, и Гарри с Драко после обеда привели в исполнение свой план. Разыграв сцену неподалеку от кабинета директора, они с удовлетворением отметили край лиловой мантии, исчезающий за углом.  
Едва прогремел отбой, Гарри завернулся в мантию, прихватил дремлющую Сансу и отправился на пятый этаж к старому Дуэльному классу. Драко уже ждал его там. 

Мальчики разошлись по разные стороны и стали ждать появлении директора. Через минуту Санса зашипела, что директор стоит в дверях. Гарри кивнул младшему Малфою и они одновременно подняли палочки, выпуская Петрификус Тоталус в дверной проем. 

Послышался звук падающего тела. С директора медленно сползало дезиллюминационное заклинание, и уже через несколько секунд он стал полностью видимым. Тут же из-за стены послышался шорох, и ее часть исчезла. Как из воздуха соткался Том, а из трубы за стеной выползал василиск. Он выполз на метр, чтобы потом иметь возможность вернуться по трубам обратно в Комнату. Том подошел к Дамблдору, кинул в него еще один Петрификус, потому что предыдущие два директор уже почти сбросил. Риддл наколдовал зеркало позади директора, поднял старика, развернул спиной к себе и скомандовал василиску смотреть. 

Директор, бешено вращающий единственным, что не подверглось воздействию заклинания, а то есть глазами, тщетно старался не смотреть, но Том резко встряхнул его, и коротко скользнувшего взгляда хватило на то, чтобы старик замер, каменея. 

\- Спасибо, Арий. Ты можешь идти. Чуть позже я принесу тебе чего-нибудь вкусненького, – Риддл усмехнулся, оттаскивая директора в центр комнаты. 

\- Хорош-ш-шо, хоз-з-зяин… - прошелестел василиск, исчезая в трубах. Том вернул на место стену, уничтожил зеркало и повернулся к мальчикам. Санса тихонько восхищалась мощью василиска и отлично продуманным планом, Гарри пытался ее заткнуть, а вот Драко сильно нервничал. Еще бы, не каждый день нападаешь на своего директора! 

\- Когда Северус сварит противоядие, мне нужно будет быть рядом, чтобы стереть Альбусу память, – сообщил Риддл. – Северус подсчитал время, и, в общем, у нас есть четыре или пять месяцев. Пока колдомедики поймут, что с ним произошло, пока подрастут мандрагоры, да и зелье варится три недели, но Северус и это дело затянет. Мы должны все успеть. 

Гарри счастливо улыбнулся и порывисто обнял Тома. 

  

Глава 8. 

Директора нашли на следующий день к вечеру. Тут же позвали колдомедиков из Мунго. Все бегали, как ошпаренные, на оставшихся в замке учеников никто не обращал внимания. Да и осталось их немного – трое райвенковцев, два хаффлпаффца, два пятикурсника-гриффиндорца, и Гарри с Драко. 

Люциус развернул полномасштабную кампанию в Министерстве, но умудрился проделать все тихо и незаметно. На третий день после Нового года Люциус забрал Драко и Гарри в Мэнор. Макгонагалл, временно исполняющая обязанности директора, ему особо не препятствовала, у нее были дела поважнее – директор в отключке, а ей нужно управлять всей школой. А юный Поттер пылал таким энтузиазмом и желанием, что она махнула на все рукой. 

Непродолжительный полет по каминной сети – и вот уже Гарри откашливается на дорогом темном ковре в одной из гостиных Малфой-Мэнора. Появившиеся следом за ним Люциус и Драко помогли мальчику подняться, привели его в порядок, тщетно попытались пригладить волосы и повели на аудиенцию к новоприобретенному крестному отцу. 

Гарри сотрясала дрожь, ладони вспотели, а сердце билось где-то в горле. Санса успокаивающе шипела в ухо, но Гарри ее почти не слышал из-за гула крови в ушах. Он попросил ее спрятаться под его одеждой. 

На входе в столовую Гарри обернулся к Малфоям. Люциус присел, чтобы быть вровень с мальчиком. 

\- Гарри, помни, что мы с тобой, что мы любим тебя. И Сириус тебя тоже любит. 

\- Я… знаю, – выдавил Гарри. – Просто мне страшно. 

\- Нужно преодолевать свои страхи, – Люциус ободряюще улыбнулся и сжал его плечо. Драко с улыбкой развернул Поттера к дверям и подтолкнул, так что в столовую Гарри почти что ввалился. 

За столом сидел черноволосый мужчина, лет сорока на вид. Он был очень худ и имел измученный, изможденный вид. Пронзительные синие глаза расширились в удивлении, и он как-то странно захрипел. Примерно так кашляют собаки. 

Он порывисто поднялся и подошел к мальчику, опускаясь на колени в паре шагов от него. Он разглядывал его с восторгом и неверием, затаенной надеждой и счастьем. 

Они стояли неподвижно минут пять, прежде чем мужчина заговорил: 

\- Здравствуй, Гарри, - он кашлянул и продолжил: – Меня зовут Сириус Блэк, я твой крестный отец. 

Мальчик нерешительно кивнул. Блэк закусил губу, а потом раскрыл руки, приглашая. Гарри сделал шаг вперед и прижался к мужчине. Сильные, но дрожащие руки обхватили его за плечи. Гарри чувствовал, что крестный дрожит. Он отстранился и с удивлением увидел, что тот плачет. 

\- Ну что вы, в самом деле, – тихо пробормотал ребенок, вытягивая край мантии и вытирая мокрые щеки и повлажневшую бородку-эспаньолку. – Теперь-то все будет хорошо. 

\- Гарри… - удивленно выговорил Сириус. 

\- Да, так меня зовут, – мальчик осмелел и улыбнулся: – Все говорят, что я похож на папу, а глаза у меня… 

\- Мамины, – договорил за него мужчина. Гарри кивнул, легко улыбаясь. Сириус снова прижал мальчика к себе, успокаиваясь. – Ты можешь звать меня по имени. 

\- Хорошо, – Гарри снова улыбнулся. Из кармана послышалось недовольное шипение – змею придавили, и она с возмущением отвоевывала положенное ей пространство. 

Сириус отшатнулся и огляделся. 

\- Неужто в этом рассаднике змей и правда водятся настоящие гадюки? – пробормотал он. Гарри захохотал и извлек на свет божий змею. 

Глаза Сириуса расширились, и он рефлекторно потянулся за палочкой, только вот ее у него не было. 

\- Не надо ее бояться, – поспешил его заверить Гарри. – Это Санса, мой фамилиар. 

\- Ты – слизеринец? – в ужасе выдавил Сириус. 

\- А это что-то бы изменило? – посерьезнел Поттер. 

\- Нет, нет, что ты… - растерянно пробормотал Блэк. 

\- Я настолько слизеринец, что смог уговорить шляпу отправить меня в Гриффиндор, хотя шляпа хотела распределить меня на Слизерин, – Гарри обернулся к двери, сажая змею на плечи. – Драко, Люциус, заходите! 

Блондины не заставили себя ждать. Блэк поднялся с пола и недовольно поджал губы. 

\- Мистер Блэк, - Гарри необычайно серьезно на него посмотрел. – Это – моя семья. То место, где я жил до одиннадцати лет и врагу не пожелаешь, а здесь, в «рассаднике змей», как вы выразились, я счастлив, – Гарри улыбнулся. – И считаю этих людей своей семьей. Всех, и их, - Гарри обвел руками молчащих, но красноречиво улыбающихся блондинов, - и профессора Снейпа, и даже Тома. Надеюсь, что и вас смогу считать членом своей семьи. 

\- Тома? – зацепился за имя Сириус, стремительно бледнея. Видимо, он уже имел счастье познакомиться с бывшим Темным Лордом. 

\- Да, – Гарри кивнул. 

\- Но он же убил твоих родителей! – Сириус дернулся, но удержался на месте, с неверием смотря на крестника. 

\- Их убил Волдеморт, – жестко сказал юный Поттер. – Была война, а они были на Светлой стороне. 

\- Но про… 

\- Хватит! – резко перебил Сириуса Люциус. – Блэк, если ты и дальше собираешься препираться, делай это в одиночестве. Я же тебе все рассказал вчера, неужто до тебя не дошло? 

\- Вы задурили ему голову! Он еще маленький и не способен отличать правду ото лжи! 

\- Не судите о том, о чем не знаете, мистер Блэк, – горько сказал Гарри, опуская голову. Драко тут же метнулся к нему, обнимая и зло смотря на Сириуса. 

\- Гарри, ты разрешишь рассказать твоему крестному о планах Дамблдора и твоем детстве? – осторожно спросил Люциус, тоже подходя к мальчику и гладя его по голове. 

\- Конечно, Люциус, – Гарри кивнул. – Мистер Блэк - гриффиндорец, а эти горячие головы никогда не поверят, пока десять раз не проверят. 

Старший Малфой хохотнул и взъерошил мальчику волосы. Он наклонился к нему и прошептал на ухо: 

\- Ты можешь звать меня так, как я говорил тебе, когда будешь готов. 

\- Хорошо. И спасибо, – Гарри закусил губу и обнял Люциуса. - За все спасибо. 

\- Для этого и нужна семья, Олененок, – Люциус ласково улыбнулся, а Сириус не спешил поднимать челюсть с пола. Оговорка? Или ему известно об анимагической форме Джеймса? Надо выяснить, но позже и ненавязчиво. 

Гарри, тем временем, серьезно кивнул, а Драко улыбнулся им обоим. Люциус щелкнул пальцами и скомандовал домовику подавать на стол и позвать мистера Риддла. Сириус выглядел потерянным. Ему не было места в жизни крестника, но он отчаянно хотел его получить. А также он чувствовал, что и мальчик этого хочет. Однако Блэк не мог принять Малфоев, Снейпа и, тем более, Волдеморта(!) в друзьях и, более того, семьей(!) Гарри. 

За обедом царила оживленная атмосфера. Только что проснувшийся Риддл лениво шипел что-то в ответ на любые реплики, Гарри сначала заливался хохотом, а потом переводил с парселтанга, и тогда уже смеялись все. Даже Сириус, к своему личному стыду, несколько раз позорно захихикал, хотя для него оказалось шоком, чуть ли не до обморока, то, что крестник – змееуст. 

Атмосферу не портил даже явившийся посреди обеда Снейп. Он с усмешкой оглядел Блэка, отметил, что «блох вычесали» и принялся за еду. Ответить достойно Сириусу не дала двухголовая змея Санса, сползшая с плеч крестника и проскользнувшая через весь стол, чтобы получить порцию ласки от Риддла. После этого каждый присутствующий, кроме Блэка, поделился с нею чем-нибудь из еды. Когда она выжидающе остановилась у его тарелки, Сириус оторопело пялился в желтые глаза. Змея недовольно зашипела, а Гарри и Том абсолютно одинаково захихикали, даром, что почти шестьдесят лет разницы в возрасте. 

Остаток каникул Гарри провел в Хогвартсе. 

  

Глава 9. 

В середине марта состоялось слушание по делу о передаче опекунства. Главным свидетелем выступал сам Гарри, слезно сетующий на то, что окаменевший Дамблдор не способен о нем позаботиться, а вот милый мистер Малфой, с сыном которого они очень дружны, выглядит надежным человеком и всегда рад помочь. Сириус под мантией-невидимкой, стоящий у дверей зала, только зубами скрипел. Еще в Азкабане Люциус взял с него Непреложный Обет, что тот не будет подавать прошение об опекунстве над Поттером. Плохо соображающий Сириус согласился, и теперь мог только тихо злиться, потому что видел, насколько рад его крестник. 

За прошедшие пару месяцев, что Блэк жил в Мэноре, он узнал старшего Малфоя и Тома Риддла с совсем других сторон, однако по-прежнему не принимал их – в нем говорил горячий гриффиндорский разум, различающий только белое и черное. 

Визенгамот проголосовал в пользу Гарри, и счастливый мальчик покинул зал заседаний, крепко держа Люциуса за руку. 

Дома, а теперь Гарри считал Мэнор домом, их встретил шикарно накрытый стол, улыбающийся Том и эльфы, лепечущие Поттеру «рады служить новому молодому хозяину». 

Друзьям Поттер решил пока ничего не говорить. 

После обеда все перебрались в голубую гостиную, где Том, Северус, Люциус и Сириус расположились в креслах у камина, а Гарри и Драко с шахматами непосредственно перед каминной решеткой. Через пару партий Том вдруг заткнулся на полуслове и хлопнул себя по лбу, вызвал эльфа и приказал принести пакет из его комнаты. 

\- Сегодня утром гоблины прислали мне анализ родословной твоей матери, – пояснил он Гарри и взял из рук маленького эльфа плотный пакет. Он извлек оттуда несколько пергаментов, напряженно вчитываясь, и вскоре лицо его прояснилось, и на губах заиграла улыбка. 

\- Ну, что там? – в предвкушении воскликнул Поттер, забывая об игре. Да и все остальные присутствующие с интересом смотрели на бумаги в руках Тома. 

\- А вот что. Мать твоей матери – это шестое поколение сквиба по имени Пенелопа Блэк-Малфой, третья дочь Никодемуса Блэка и Сирены Малфой, – Том воистину наслаждался произведенным эффектом: Гарри ошарашено смотрел на Люциуса, тот напряженно размышлял, вспоминая записи родовой книги, как и Драко, да и Сириус хмурился, вспоминая уроки, получаемые в детстве. Северус недоверчиво приподнял бровь, смотря, то на Блэка, то на Малфоя-старшего, то на Поттера, то вспоминая Лили. 

\- Был такой брак, я помню, – буркнул Сириус. Люциус кивнул. 

\- В Книге указаны только сын и дочь. Никакого третьего ребенка. Хотя, сквибов всегда стирали со страниц истории, как видно – зря. 

\- Значит, мы родственники? – неверяще спросил Драко у Поттера. 

\- Очень дальние, – долго протянув букву «о», ответил за Гарри Том. – Тут еще кое-что. Но уже об отце твоей мамы, Гарри. О твоем дедушке. Он–то как раз и более интересный тип оказался! – Том озорно улыбнулся и блеснул глазами. 

\- Не тяни! – взмолился зеленоглазый мальчик. 

\- Не тяну, – усмехнулся Том, однако продолжил: – До того, как он сменил имя на Роджер Эванс, его звали Саггитариус Блэк. 

\- Брат моего отца..! – ошарашено выдохнул Сириус. Северус и Люциус смотрели на него с открытыми ртами. Сириус сглотнул, залпом опрокинул в себя стакан с виски и поспешил рассказывать. 

\- Когда отец напивался, что происходило очень редко, он начинал разговаривать со своим братом, Саджи. Я был маленький и плохо понимал, с кем он говорит, и однажды спросил у него об этом. Сначала он разозлился, а потом махнул рукой и рассказал о том, что у него был брат, на три года старше, но сквиб. И когда в одиннадцать ему не пришло письмо из Хогвартса, бабушка с дедушкой изгнали его из Рода, отправили в маггловский приют и даже отобрали имя, и он всегда хотел его найти, но Саггитариус как сквозь землю провалился. 

\- Должно быть, он был очень рад, когда у Лили появились магические способности, – задумчиво сказал Снейп. – Я помню ее отца, мрачный, и глаза... – Северус замер, переживая воспоминания. – Сейчас вспоминаю, синие, как пригвоздят к месту, так никуда не денешься. 

\- Но он так и не выдал себя, – тихо сказал Люциус. 

\- А смысл?! – воскликнул Сириус. Он как никто понимал своего дядю, хотя имени и наследства его не лишали. – Его изгнали и лишили всего, даже имени! Выходит, Лил была моей двоюродной сестрой. Знаменитый блэковский темперамент… ох! – он уронил голову на руки. 

\- Следовательно, Гарри твой троюродный племянник, – подытожил Риддл, широко улыбаясь. 

Юный Поттер смотрел на Сириуса широко раскрытыми глазами и с приоткрытым ртом, медленно расплываясь в широченной улыбке. Его семья росла прямо на глазах. 

*** 

К концу мая Северус закончил варить зелье, и решено было напоить им директора ночью, пока никто не видит. Том с Гарри под мантией-невидимкой стояли у койки в больничном крыле, пока Снейп вливал в старика зелье. 

Впервые увидев мантию в руках Гарри, Том был настолько шокирован и убит, что за целый день не проронил ни слова. После этого он отправился к гоблинам и заплатил вдвойне, чтобы ему предоставили всю родословную Джеймса Поттера, вплоть до самого сотворения мира. Так Том Риддл докопался до Певереллов и Гриффиндоров. И готов был чуть ли не волосы на себе рвать. То, за чем он гонялся столько лет, было рядом. Точнее, часть искомого. Теперь у него были два Дара Смерти, но Том сразу же одернул себя: не у него, а у него и у Гарри. Мантия все-таки принадлежит Поттеру. Проскользнула мысль убить мальчишку, но Том слишком к нему привязался, к тому же тот добровольно помог ему вернуться, плюс ко всему, был его хоркруксом, да и в придачу Северус с Люциусом, а теперь еще и с Блэком, по головке его явно не погладят. Так что Риддл задвинул подальше Волдемортовскую сущность и задышал глубже. 

Едва зелье подействовало, и окаменение начало спадать, Том вскинул палочку, проникая в пока что слабый разум директора и стирая воспоминания о последнем дне, что он прожил, вплоть до обеда, после которого Драко и Гарри разыграли сценку. 

На несколько секунд после того, как Том закончил, глаза Дамблдора подернулись дымкой. Гарри закутал себя и мужчину в мантию и стал ждать. 

Вот директор судорожно дернулся, и Снейп помог ему чуть подняться на подушках, вливая друг за другом несколько зелий. 

\- Что произошло, Северус? – хрипло спросил директор. Снейп вздохнул. 

\- Мы надеялись, вы нам скажете, господин директор. Вас нашли в день Рождества в вашем кабинете. Вы окаменели, и пока вам поставили точный диагноз, прошло некоторое время, а после мандрагорам нужно было подрасти, и я сварил зелье. Едва оно стало готовым, я помчался сюда оживлять вас. Как видите, сейчас ночь. 

\- Какое сегодня число, мой мальчик? – Дамблдор уже вернул свой привычный заботливый тон. 

\- Шестнадцатое мая, – поджав губы, сказал Снейп. 

Дамблдор кивнул. 

\- Совсем не помню, что произошло, – пожаловался директор. 

\- Вы присутствовали на обеде, но после него вас никто не видел. 

Том под мантией поднял палочку, накладывая невербальное заглушающее, и они с Гарри тихо покинули больничное крыло. 

*** 

Естественно, долго сохранять в секрете передачу опекунства не смогли. Дамблдор чуть ли не первым делом запросил отчеты о деятельности Гарри у гоблинов, но те в ответ развели руками. 

Он тот час же вызвал к себе Люциуса, но тот явился не один, а вместе с Гарри. 

\- Зачем здесь мальчик? – пылая гневом, вопросил Дамблдор. 

\- Он – ключевая сторона этого конфликта, – холодно отозвался Люциус. 

Дамблдор умерил свой пыл, да к тому же почти полугодовое окаменение не пошло на пользу старческому телу. Он сел в кресло, но гостям присесть не предложил. 

\- По какому праву вы подали прошение об опеке, мистер Малфой? 

\- Это я его попросил, – вмешался в разговор Гарри. – Вы были камнем, обо мне некому было позаботиться! – он сделал слезливое личико, и старик поспешно отвел взгляд, потому что внутри шевельнулось нечто, весьма похожее на стыд. 

\- Ты мог обратиться к своему декану. Или к Молли Уизли, ты ведь дружен с ее детьми… 

Люциус фыркнул. 

\- Это не то, – сказал Гарри. – Я попросил Драко попросить своего отца найти мне подходящего опекуна, кого-то, кто мог бы стать мне семьей, – Поттер рассказывал тщательно продуманную легенду, которую ему пару дней назад составил Люциус. – Тогда мистер Малфой предложил свою кандидатуру. Мы очень подружились с Драко, сэр. Мне иногда кажется, что он мне, как брат. И я согласился, – мальчик развел руками и отошел к насесту феникса. 

Дамблдор молчал минут пять. 

\- Но, Гарри! А как же то, что произошло летом? Это вполне мог быть мистер Малфой! – директор едва сдерживал злорадство. 

\- Не думаю, что это он, – ответил Гарри, разглядывая перья хвоста Фоукса. 

\- А что произошло летом? – живо поинтересовался Малфой. В нем погибал великий актер. 

\- Меня похитили и стерли память, – равнодушно отозвался Гарри. 

\- Что? – Люциус кинулся к нему, полностью войдя в роль. – Кто? Что они сделали с тобой? Ты не пострадал? 

\- Нет. Мне иногда кажется, что это было лучшее лето в моей жизни, – улыбнувшись, ответил Гарри. – Но я рад, что теперь у меня будет еще не одно хорошее лето, пап. 

Мальчик осекся, и широко распахнутыми глазами посмотрел на Люциуса. А у аристократа внутри словно все взорвалось миллионами искр и неразбавленное счастье наполнило его до краев. Кажется, он уже очень давно не был так счастлив. Он порывисто обнял Гарри, и мальчик обнял его в ответ, счастливо вздыхая. 

Через некоторое время и деликатное покашливание Дамблдора, Гарри отстранился, а Люциус повернулся к директору: 

\- То, что мальчика похитили, доказывает вашу некомпетентность, как опекуна. Я буду подавать прошение в Попечительский Совет о вашем отстранении от должности. Если вы не можете уследить за одним учеником, как вы можете следить за сотнями?! 

Эффектно взмахнув полой дорогой мантии, Люциус направился к выходу, предлагая руку Гарри. 

Поттер сжал его ладонь и последний раз обернулся к фениксу. Тот курлыкнул на прощание. И в каком же шоке пребывал Дамблдор, когда мальчик курлыкнул в ответ. 

В шоке был он не один, надо сказать. Директора и директрисы Хогвартса зароптали на своих портретах. Еще не было в истории случая, чтобы фамилиар разговаривал с кем-то другим кроме своего хозяина. Не менее шокированным был Люциус, но, едва покинув кабинет, и спросив о произошедшем, получил в ответ следующее: 

\- Я не знаю. Я просто его понимаю. 

А Том, узнав об этом, зарылся с головой в библиотеку. Северус решил последовать его примеру, а вот Сириус на радостях предложил мальчику попытаться стать анимагом, чем заслужил раздраженный взгляд Люциуса и чистейший восторг со стороны Гарри и Драко. 

*** 

Гарри и Драко после «воскрешения» директора стали открыто появляться вместе, и Гарри порой ел за слизеринским столом. Рон, Гермиона и остальные гриффиндорцы пребывали в глубоком шоке от произошедшего, но Гарри просто добил их фразой о том, что Драко теперь его брат, а Люциус – отец. Рон перестал с ним общаться. 

Но Гарри потери не чувствовал. Любящая семья – это куда лучше, чем переменчивые друзья. Поначалу ему пытались пакостить за то, что он переметнулся к слизеринцам, и за то, что «темный маг», но первых же затейников покусала Санса, которая не дремала, а постоянно защищала своего хозяина. Да и сам хозяин был не промах, а использовал все, чему научил его новый отец, начиная от заклинаний, заканчивая словесными пикировками. 

Год кончился вполне себе тихо. Зельеварение не пугало Гарри так, как раньше, и потому он хорошо сдал экзамен.  
В предпоследний учебный день произошло нечто из ряда вон. Некий черт дернул Локхарта пойти в Запретный Лес. Его нашел Хагрид, бродящим среди деревьев, в полной бессознанке, но напевающим обо всем, что видел. Он не помнил даже, как его зовут. Локхарта поместили в госпиталь Святого Мунго. Гарри не имел к этому случаю никакого отношения. 

  

Глава 10. 

Едва мальчики переступили порог Мэнора, как Люциус огорошил их еще одной новостью. Они отправляются в только что купленный коттедж на Лазурном Берегу Франции! 

У Малфоев была собственность во Франции, но это было поместье среди виноградников, а до моря там было далеко. Конечно, они путешествовали, ездили в круизы, на море, когда Драко был маленьким, но теперь все изменилось. И в честь того, что у него теперь целых два сына, Люциус купил «небольшой» коттедж, в котором семье предстояло провести целый месяц, и еще (Гарри очень долго его уговаривал) Люциус обещал свозить их в Диснейленд. 

Драко понятия не имел, что это такое, но, судя по возбужденно горящим глазам названного брата, это было нечто невероятное. 

Стоит ли говорить, что Драко был более чем в восторге от того, что было на деле? Целый день они носились по огромнейшему парку аттракционов, ели всякую гадость (по мнению Люциуса; по мнению Сириуса, он бы еще порцию навернул), и к вечеру, усталые, но довольные заснули на руках своих отцов. 

День рождения Драко был еще в июне, когда мальчики были в школе (Люциус забирал их на выходные, и они шумно праздновали), но вот на день рождения Гарри было решено закатить хорошую вечеринку. 

Прошлым летом они отмечали радостно, но тихо, и Гарри тогда так обрадовался четырем, первым в жизни, подаркам, что даже расплакался. Сириус, так же посмотревший воспоминания о детстве Гарри, пришел в почти неконтролируемую ярость, Люциусу даже пришлось оглушить его Ступефаем. И теперь Блэк был твердо намерен возместить крестнику подарки за все годы жизни. Он наведался в Гринготтс и расконсервировал все счета Блэков. 

Первым и главным подарком была новейшая метла «Молния», от которой слюнки потекли и у Драко, но тот молчал, потому что втайне от родителя уговорил эльфа показать ему те же воспоминания и прекрасно понимал реакцию старших и реакцию самого Поттера. И вообще, стоило только узнать Гарри получше, Драко напрочь забыл о том, что такое зависть. Гарри был щедрым, он всем делился с окружающими, отдавая порою больше, чем получал. И Драко все время хотелось радовать новоприобретенного брата. 

Гарри завалили целой горой подарков – еще десять от Сириуса, за каждый год Азкабана, набор интересных и нужных зелий, кучу книг по ним и мини-лабораторию от Снейпа, несколько полезных артефактов от Тома и чистокровный жеребец от Люциуса. Прошлым летом Гарри научился верховой езде, так что личный конь был, как нельзя, кстати. 

Последний свой подарок Сириус вручил Гарри наедине. 

\- Малыш, ты еще не спишь? – крестный вошел в темную комнату. Гарри сидел в плетеном кресле на балконе и смотрел на лениво перекатывающее валы море, которое было всего в двухстах метрах от дома. 

\- Нет, – тихо ответил Гарри, когда Сириус зажег лампу и сел рядом. 

\- Все нормально? – уточнил Сириус, потому что Гарри выглядел грустным. 

\- Да, Сири, – Гарри махнул рукой. – Просто… у меня никогда ничего такого не было. Я… я счастлив. И… пусть даже ты не можешь этого понять, я рад, что Том рядом со мной. И все остальные тоже, – сбивчивая речь мальчика утихла к концу. 

\- Я принес свой самый главный подарок, Сохатик, – через некоторое время молчания сказал Сириус. 

\- Не нужно было, – тихо сказал Гарри. – Ты и так подарил мне слишком много. И не только подарков. 

\- Брось, Сохатик, – Сириус добродушно усмехнулся, пересел в кресло Гарри и посадил мальчика к себе на колени. Он достал свернутый в несколько раз пергамент и палочку, которую ему сделали не так давно на заказ. – Этот подарок – самое важное, что я хотел бы тебе передать. Эта вещь принадлежала твоему отцу и мне, и еще двум нашим друзьям. Точнее, тогда мы еще были друзьями… Ладно, – он постучал палочкой по пергаменту и произнес: - Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость! 

На пергаменте появилось темное пятно, которое стало расползаться, образуя галереи и лестницы, комнаты и классы, башенки и залы. Сверху карты проступила надпись: «Господа Муни, Падфут, Сохатый и Хвост представляют вам Карту Мародеров!» 

\- Это подробнейшая карта Хогвартса, созданная мной и твоим отцом, – с гордостью сказал Сириус. – Мы создали четыре таких карты, и двух из них уже не существует. Где-то есть еще одна, и я понятия не имею, где твой отец ее потерял… 

Гарри повернул к нему голову, в глазах его блестели слезы. 

\- Спасибо, Сири. Это самый лучший подарок, который ты мог бы для меня сделать, – мальчик крепко обнял своего крестного, а потом принялся разглядывать подарок. 

\- Она показывает всех и каждого, кто есть в замке, и ее не обмануть никакими чарами, мантией-невидимкой или Оборотным зельем, – пояснял тем временем Сириус. 

\- А кто такие эти «господа»? – поинтересовался Гарри. 

\- Это мы, Мародеры, – хитро улыбнулся Сириус. – Мы все были анимагами, потому что наш друг был оборотнем. Мы стали ими, чтобы он не чувствовал себя одиноким в полнолуние. 

\- Значит он – это Муни? 

\- Да. Его звали Ремус Люпин. 

\- А где он сейчас? 

\- Я не знаю. Попробую его отыскать, когда вернемся. 

\- Люциуса попроси, - со смешком посоветовал Гарри. Сириус шутливо нахмурился и отчего-то покраснел. 

\- Ладно, это потом. Давай дальше. 

\- Хвост – это Питтегрю, – уверенно сказал мальчик. – Он - крыса. 

\- Да, – печально и виновато подтвердил Сириус. 

\- Он получил по заслугам. Драко подслушал и сказал мне, что его приговорили к Поцелую Дементора, – тихо сказал Гарри. – Они правда так ужасны? 

\- Хуже, – мрачно ответил Блэк, и лицо его потемнело. 

\- Не думай о них, Сири! – испуганно воскликнул Гарри, обхватывая лицо крестного руками. – Не надо. 

\- Хорошо, Сохатик. 

\- А Сохатый – это мой отец? – внезапно спросил Гарри. – Ты зовешь меня этим прозвищем с самого начала. Сохатик. 

\- Да. Он был оленем. А ты маленький олененок, – Сириус ласково взъерошил волосы крестника. – На самом деле ты не так уж на него похож. Если уж на то пошло, то ты смесь Джеймса, Лили и меня, из-за блэковской крови. 

\- Это же здорово, Сири. Иногда я забываю, что ты еще и мой близкий родственник по крови, – мальчик засмеялся. – А значит, Падфут – это ты? 

\- Я, – гордо кивнул Сириус. – Потому что я большой черный пес с мягкими лапами… Который пришел защекотать тебя! – с этим словами мужчина накинулся на мальчика нещадно его щекоча и смеясь вместе с ним. Когда они снова уселись в кресло, тяжело дыша от веселой возни, Гарри развернул карту и отыскал кабинет директора. 

\- Дамблдор у себя в кабинете поедает лимонные дольки, пока никто не видит, - хихикнул мальчик. – Это на самом деле здорово, Сири. Спасибо огромное. 

\- Не забывай стереть карту после использования, – Сириус прикоснулся палочкой к пергаменту и произнес: - Шалость удалась! 

Чернила тут же впитались в пергамент и карта исчезла. 

\- Для тех, кто будет пытаться что-либо с ней сделать, есть несколько заготовленных ответов. Можно сказать, что карта мыслит, как один живой Мародер, но разума у нее все-таки нет, только программа. Кстати, я думаю, что мы будем видеться на каждых выходных в этом году. Тебе же давали бланк для разрешения на походы в Хогсмид? – мальчик кивнул. – Дай его Люциусу, он как твой опекун должен его заполнить и подписать. Чтобы не попасться на глаза всяким там директорам, я буду приходить в образе пса, – Сириус улыбнулся. – Кстати, я могу попытаться научить тебя анимагии, на полном серьезе. У нас ушло на это два года, но мы были постарше. Хотя… - Сириус задумчиво оглядел племянника. – У тебя предрасположенность и большой магический потенциал. Может получиться. 

\- Только Драко тоже возьмем, а то он обидится, – смущенно сказал Гарри. 

\- Хорошо, - благосклонно кивнул Сириус и улыбнулся. 

*** 

В начале августа они вернулись в Мэнор. 

Гарри не спалось из-за небольшой разницы во времени, и он решил прогуляться по замку. Мальчик накинул мантию-невидимку и неторопливо гулял по коридорам, прислушиваясь к тихим разговорам портретов, наблюдая за работой эльфов. Иногда они или портреты в своих разговорах затрагивали интересные темы или давно минувшие события. Гарри нравилось быть невидимым наблюдателем. 

Проходя мимо бордовой гостиной, Гарри услышал голоса. Он замер у дверей, заглядывая в щелку. 

В креслах у камина сидели Северус и Люциус. 

\- … надеется, что он вернет лояльность мальчика, – услышал Гарри слова Северуса. 

Люциус нахмурился. 

\- Ему это не поможет. Хотя, Сириус может перетянуть его на нашу сторону. 

\- Люпин – идиот. Он с легкостью поверил в то, что Блэк убил тех маглов и Питтегрю. Кстати о птичках, точнее, о собачках. Чего это Блэк в последнее время от тебя шарахается? 

Люциус засмеялся. 

\- Да я зажал его на днях в углу и сделал ему минет. Не сказать, что ему не понравилось… - Люциус хихикнул. – Но он гриффиндорец, и этим все сказано. Наорал и убежал, – он захохотал. 

\- Не по-гриффиндорски это, - поддакнул Снейп и тоже засмеялся. 

Они замолчали, но вскоре Снейп нарушил тишину. 

\- Ты все еще его любишь? 

\- Да, – просто ответил Люциус. – А то, что он крестный Гарри, лишь подтолкнуло мое стремление его вытащить. Только он по-прежнему этого не понимает. 

\- Я тебе сочувствую, – Северус отсалютовал ему бокалом, и Гарри поспешил отойти от двери и поспешно вернуться в свою комнату. 

Значит, Люциус любит Сириуса. Но это же… 

Воспитанный в лучших антигомосексуальных традициях дяди Вернона, Гарри Поттер считал, что отношения между двумя мужчинами – это нечто неправильное, то, что не имеет права на существование. 

Гарри даже не задумывался о матери. Нарцисса Малфой ни разу не появилась в Мэноре за три года, и Поттер не олицетворял ее с возможной матерью. 

Но Люциус, его приемный отец… 

И что такое этот минет? 

Надо спросить у Драко. Во многих вопросах названый старший брат был куда осведомленнее, чем сам Гарри. 

\- Тинки! – домовик появился с негромким хлопком и низко поклонился. – Драко уже спит? 

\- Нет, молодой хозяин принимает ванну. 

\- Хорошо, можешь идти, – домовик снова поклонился и исчез. Гарри закутался в халат и мантию-неведимку и покинул комнату. Идти было недалеко, всего с десяток метров, но Гарри боялся встретить по пути кого-то из взрослых. Он стукнул один раз и вошел в комнаты Драко, быстро подошел к двери в ванную и постучал. Драко взвизгнул, послышался плеск, нецензурная брань и сушащее заклинание. 

\- Войдите! – крикнул он из-за двери. 

Гарри тихонько вошел в просторную ванную, оформленную в малахитовых тонах, и подошел к Драко, который лежал в ванне с толстым слоем ароматной пены. 

\- Чего хотел? – поинтересовался Драко, откладывая толстенную книгу по зельям, которая, по всей видимости, только что побывала в воде, откидываясь на бортик и расслабляясь. Он-то думал, что это отец узнал о разбитой пару часов назад венецианской вазе, которую предок Малфоев купил еще веке в тринадцатом, и пришел наказывать. 

\- Я… спросить. 

\- Спрашивай, – Драко приглашающе махнул рукой. Поттер пододвинул маленькую лавочку, которой Драко пользовался, чтобы чистить зубы, когда был помладше, и присел на нее. 

\- Что с твоей матерью, где она вообще? 

Драко широко распахнул глаза, но увидев абсолютно незамысловатое выражение лица Гарри, сел, соединил руки под слоем пены и вздохнул. 

\- Только не говори никому. Это, вроде как, и я знать не должен, – Гарри кивнул, и Драко продолжил: – Есть такой оборотень, Фенрир Грейбек, он Альфа, то есть главный волк всех оборотней Англии, они негласно ему подчиняются, потому что он сильный. Грейбек был сторонником Тома в первую войну, но метку так и не получил. Насколько бы Том тогда не был сумасшедшим, он понимал, что клеймить оборотня – значит отобрать его главенство, а искать нового солидарного Темным идеям Вожака – дело долгое и муторное. Моя мать со школы была влюблена в другого оборотня, который не очень-то жаловал своего волка и не подчинялся Грейбеку, ненавидел его за то, что тот обратил его. Этот оборотень был частым гостем в этом доме, и отец был не против, потому что их брак по сути своей фиктивен, и нужен только для того, чтобы родить наследника. Мне исполнилось четыре, и мама переехала в другое крыло, и тогда Рем стал приходить к ней. 

\- Рем – это Ремус Люпин? – спросил Гарри, уже догадывающийся, к чему все идет. 

\- Да, - чуть удивленно ответил Драко. – А три года назад, когда мне пришло письмо из Хогвартса, и мы съездили на Косую Аллею покупать все для школы, помнишь, мы тогда и встретились у Малкин? Мы вернулись домой, а нас тут ждал Рем. Меня сразу же отправили в свою комнату, но я послал своего домовика подслушивать. В общем, Ремус сказал, что его нашел Грейбек, как-то узнал о его связи с Нарциссой и требует, чтобы он обратил ее и перебирался в стаю. Ремус – Бета, достаточно сильный волк, если бы не отрицал себя, и он может ослушаться приказа Вожака, но этим он подвергнет опасности мою мать и меня. Он пришел сказать, что уходит, и просил забыть его. Через пару дней мама зашла попрощаться и сказала, что уезжает искать Ремуса, и, возможно, сама станет оборотнем, чтобы быть с ним. Отец не был против, каким бы он холодным не казался, он любит хорошие истории о любви, всепрощении, и жертвах во имя. 

Драко хихикнул и поднял глаза на притихшего Гарри. 

\- Ты чего? 

\- И с тех пор от них не было вестей? – тихо спросил Гарри. 

\- Насколько я знаю, нет, – несколько недоумевая, ответил Драко. 

\- Я сегодня подслушал разговор Северуса и отца. Они говорили о Люпине. 

Драко шокировано распахнул глаза и подался вперед, так, что вода хлестнула через край ванны. 

\- Что они сказали? 

\- Что Люпин – идиот, потому что поверил, что мой крестный убил двенадцать человек и своего друга и предал второго друга, что Сириус может перетянуть Ремуса на нашу сторону, и что-то там про Дамблдора, который намеревается Люпина использовать. 

\- Значит, они в Англии, – Драко мечтательно улыбнулся. 

Гарри внимательно его разглядывал. Драко встрепенулся и позвал домовика. 

\- Слушай все, о чем говорят отец и Северус. Мне нужны разговоры о Ремусе Люпине, – сказал Драко лопоухому существу. – Как только услышишь что-либо, сразу ко мне иди. Только дослушивай разговор до конца. Понял? 

\- Понял, мастер Драко! – пропищал домовик, и Драко отпустил его взмахом руки. 

\- Она обещала мне волчонка, – тихо сказал Драко. – Братика или сестричку, – Драко перевел взгляд на Гарри. – У нас странная семья, но мама любит меня, и я люблю ее. Я хочу, чтобы она была счастлива, и отец хочет. Она исполнила свой долг и относительно свободна, и, думаю, отец легко даст ей развод. 

\- А ты знал, что твой отец любит Сириуса? – тихо спросил Гарри. 

\- ЧТО?! – теперь на пол и на Гарри выплеснулась, по меньшей мере, половина ванны. 

\- Тихо ты, - шикнул на него Гарри. – Я пересказал только часть разговора. Вторая часть касалась Сириуса, – он поднялся, стягивая мокрый халат и пижамную куртку. Щелчком пальцев вызвал домовика и попросил принести ему сухую пижаму и халат. Гарри быстро переоделся, не заметив странного взгляда Драко. – Так вот. Ты знал, что твой отец гомик? 

\- Не говори так, – строго сказал Драко. – Ты воспитан магглами, а у них этих словечек пруд пруди. В волшебном мире это абсолютно нормально, потому что есть магические браки и зелья для мужской беременности, а так же такая вещь, как партнерство. А чаще всего партнером становится человек одного с партнером пола. Так магия устойчивей. И естественно, я знал! Отец сам мне рассказал все, когда мне было семь. Но я никогда никого с ним рядом не видел. И теперь понимаю, почему, – Драко задумчиво закусил губу. 

\- Меня воспитали думать, что это плохо и неправильно, – тихо сказал Гарри. 

\- С каких пор любовь – это неправильно? – хмуро спросил Драко. – Я думаю, что мне тоже больше парни нравятся, чем девчонки. 

Гарри шокировано уставился на брата. 

\- А ты, как я понимаю, еще ни о чем таком не думал, – с ухмылкой подтвердил свои догадки Драко. 

Гарри зарделся, как маков цвет. 

– А со стояком ты как справляешься? 

Гарри покраснел еще больше и задушено пискнул: 

\- Холодным душем. 

Драко засмеялся. 

\- Есть более приятные способы, – Гарри опустил голову и Драко вздохнул. – Чертовы пуритане - магглы. Ты понимаешь, что мне придется сказать отцу? 

\- Зачем? – задохнулся Поттер. 

\- Затем, что так поступают во всех чистокровных семьях. После первого стояка учат удовлетворять себя и партнера, независимо от того, женщина это или мужчина. 

\- А не рановато? – горло Поттера сдавило, жаркая волна стыда мешала дышать. 

\- Меня же никто по борделям не водил, – Драко фыркнул. – Отец сам всему меня научил. И как доставить удовольствие, и как получать. И как не стесняться своего тела. Поверь, Гарри, это очень помогает даже в обычной жизни. 

Поттер смотрел на него почти с ужасом. 

\- Значит, минет – это что-то из вашего разряда? – придушенно прошептал он. 

Драко усмехнулся, и посмотрел на Гарри, облизав губы. 

\- В каком контексте ты это слышал? – в его голосе появились мурлычущие нотки. 

\- Люциус сказал, что зажал Сириуса в углу и сделал ему минет, – одними губами прошептал Гарри. 

Драко усмехнулся, резко поднялся из воды и вышел из ванны. Поттер рывком поднялся с лавочки и попятился к двери, но та резко захлопнулась, щелкнул замок и Гарри почувствовал себя в ловушке. Драко, тем временем, неспешно вытирался, улыбаясь и поглядывая на Поттера из-под опущенных ресниц. Отбросив полотенце, он подошел к Гарри почти вплотную и взял его за руки. 

\- Тебе абсолютно нечего бояться, Гарри, – тихо сказал Драко, глядя Поттеру прямо в глаза. Он осторожно снял его очки, отложил их и провел пальцем по его нижней губе. Гарри шумно сглотнул. 

\- Правильно отец сказал, красивый мальчик, – прошептал Драко. – И глаза какие, зеленые. Я ни у кого таких не видел, чтобы как трава на солнце. Он называет тебя Олененком за твои глаза. Тебя хочется любить и защищать, – теплые пальцы Драко скользили по щекам, непокорным волосам, за ушами, чуть массируя кожу, расслабляя. Его шепот успокаивал. 

Гарри прикрыл глаза, утопая в новой ласке, уплывая куда-то. Он почувствовал теплое дыхание Драко у своих приоткрытых губ, а затем и теплые влажные губы, захватывающие его собственные в плен. Он широко распахнул глаза, но Драко успел перехватить его руки и вжать Поттера в дверь, не прекращая его целовать. Юркий язычок скользнул по нижней губе Гарри, и от удивления Поттер приоткрыл рот. А Драко только это и надо было. Он тут же принялся за изучение новой территории. Его язык скользил, изучая, по нёбу, деснам, зубам, заигрывал с языком Гарри, который стоял и не мог сбросить оцепенение. Но ему не хотелось просто стоять, и он чуть толкнул язык Драко своим и понял, что Драко улыбается. Ему понравилось это, и он чуть прикусил губу Гарри, тут же зализывая ее, извиняясь, затем снова приглашая язык брата отвечать ему. Гарри втянулся, ему начал доставлять удовольствие этот странный поцелуй – его первый поцелуй. 

Драко прервал поцелуй, когда Гарри начал задыхаться. Он внимательно смотрел в мутные от возбуждения и новых ощущений глаза Гарри, улыбнулся и наклонился, целуя его скулу, проводя дорожку до уха, чуть касаясь языком складок ушной раковины, надавливая, прикусывая, посасывал мочку и переполнялся удовлетворением, чувствуя, как шумное дыхание Поттера начинает перемежаться с легкими едва слышными стонами. Драко снова поцеловал его, но теперь более властно, твердо, точно заявляя свое право на его рот. Гарри застонал в поцелуй. 

Руки Драко живо избавили его от халата и пижамной куртки, оторвавшись от его губ, он припал к шее, вылизывая и покусывая смуглую кожу, а Гарри постанывал и дрожал, не в силах сказать хоть что-то. Не отрываясь от дела, Драко призвал палочку и бросил на дверь заглушающее. Поттер этого не заметил. 

С шеи губы Драко переместились на ключицы, а затем и на крошечные соски и безволосую грудь. Его руки гладили спину, бока, живот Гарри. Драко нравилось, как Поттер отзывался на его прикосновения. Когда его учил отец, все было совсем по-другому, все было наоборот. И Драко даже не знал, что ему больше нравится: доставлять удовольствие, получая такие реакции, или получать его самому. Не давая Гарри опомниться, Драко опустился на колени и сдернул с него штаны, несколько секунд разглядывал небольшой, но гордо стоящий член Поттера, а затем взял его в рот. 

Гарри задохнулся криком, его пальцы скребли по двери, силясь найти хоть что-то, за что можно зацепиться, а Драко млел от восторга. В отличие от члена отца, член Гарри Драко мог взять полностью. Он скользил по нему языком, вылизывал головку, всасывал его в рот. Естественно, Гарри долго не продержался, но Драко был готов, принимая пульсирующий орган и солоноватую жидкость, брызнувшую ему в горло. Он вылизал опавший член и поднялся, впиваясь в рот раскрасневшегося Поттера властным поцелуем, одной рукой упираясь в дверь, а второй быстро дроча свой собственный член. Он прикрыл головку ладонью, кончая и собирая сперму. 

Драко оторвался от Гарри, тяжело дыша, поднес свою руку к лицу и слизнул белесую жидкость. Еще плохо соображая, что делает, Гарри потянулся к нему и тоже лизнул его пальцы. Малфой хрипло застонал от этого жеста. И, когда Гарри закончил, снова его поцеловал. 

А потом они оба сползли по прохладному дереву двери. 

\- Вот, Поттер, – хрипло сказал Драко. – Это был минет. 

\- И как после такого Сириус еще на отца наорать смог? – пробормотал Поттер. 

\- Понятия не имею, – отозвался Драко, откидывая влажные волосы со лба. 

\- Можно, я никуда не пойду? – жалобно спросил Гарри. 

\- Можно, – согласился Драко. – Сейчас только душ прохладный и спать. Завтра со всем разбираться будем. 

Гарри согласно кивнул и неловко поднялся на дрожащих ногах, выпутался из пижамных штанов и протянул руку брату. 

*** 

Люциус, зашедший проверить Гарри перед тем, как идти спать, оного в спальне не обнаружил. Вызвав домовика и выяснив, что маленькие хозяева в спальне Драко, он поспешил туда, намереваясь отругать нерадивого отпрыска и названного сына за столь поздние похождения, но застав идиллическую картину, передумал, прислонившись к косяку и вздохнув. 

Мальчики спали на кровати Драко, тесно переплетясь конечностями с абсолютно счастливыми выражениями мордашек. Во сне они казались сущими детьми. 

Люциус прикрыл дверь и вызвал Дживса. Как Главный домовик, тот был обязан знать обо всем, что происходило в замке. 

\- Что произошло в комнате Драко? – поинтересовался Люциус, отходя от двери. 

\- Молодой хозяин начал обучать второго хозяина. Хозяин Гарри совсем ничего не знает об удовольствии, – с усмешкой сообщил домовик. 

\- Ох, я и не думал... – Люциус задумчиво потер шею. – Он же у магглов вырос, и… ох… Какой же из меня отец для него? 

\- При всем уважении, хозяин. Я думаю, мастер Драко неплохо справится сам, – старый эльф откровенно забавлялся. 

Люциус неожиданно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как именно спали мальчики: голова Гарри на плече Драко, а он дышал ему в макушку. И оба абсолютно голые. 

\- Ладно. Я, пожалуй, потом проверю. Через полгодика, – Люциус кивнул сам себе. – Ты можешь идти, Дживс. Но я бы хотел наблюдать за процессом обучения. Приставь кого-нибудь толкового наблюдателем и сливай мне воспоминания. 

\- Как пожелает хозяин, – глаза старого эльфа блеснули, и он исчез с едва слышным хлопком. 

  

Глава 11 

На платформе 9 и ¾ было шумно, но за полчаса до отхода поезда еще не так людно, как непосредственно перед отправлением. Драко, Гарри, Люциус и Сириус в образе пса решили прийти пораньше, чтобы нормально попрощаться и уйти, прежде чем появится кто-то, кто сможет помешать мирному прощанию. 

Мальчики тепло попрощались со взрослыми, затащили чемоданы и террариум со спящей Сансой в вагон и пошли в самый конец состава, чтобы занять последнее купе. Но оно уже оказалось занято мужчиной с каштановыми волосами и светловолосой женщиной, которая при виде мальчиков прижала руки ко рту. 

\- Извините, - Поттер собрался уже захлопнуть двери, как женщина резко поднялась и шагнула к ним. 

\- Драко… - прошептала она. 

\- М-мама, – заикаясь, выдохнул Малфой, узнавая, и рванулся к ней, обхватывая ее руками и стараясь сдержать предательские слезы. Гарри ошарашено разглядывал Нарциссу Малфой и отмечал, насколько она не похожа на свои колдографии, которые он видел в Мэноре. Она чуть похудела, светлые волосы, раньше всегда прямые, вились мягкими кудряшками, и в голубых глазах появился желтый отблеск. Гарри перевел взгляд на улыбающегося мужчину и подошел к нему, протягивая руку. 

\- Гарри Поттер. 

Ремус широко распахнул глаза, и в них появилось виновато-радостное выражение. Он пожал мальчику руку, а потом просто притянул его к себе и обнял. Гарри тут же почувствовал, как со спины его обнимает Драко, и недовольно заворчал. 

Когда все расселись – Драко рядом с матерью, Гарри рядом с Ремусом напротив, – Нарцисса начала допрос: 

\- Как получилось, что с первого дня враги стали друзьями? – весело спросила она. 

Гарри вытащил палочку, наложил заглушающие и запирающие, чем вызвал восхищенный взгляд Ремуса и подозрительный – Нарциссы. 

\- Это очень длинная история и касается она небезызвестного Тома Риддла, – сказал Гарри. 

Нарцисса и Ремус шокировано уставились на него. Гарри приступил к рассказу, не остановился, когда поезд тронулся и закончил через пару часов. Не умолчал он и обо всем, что знали о его детстве все остальные. Когда он замолчал, в купе повисла тишина, перемежаемая лишь стуком колес. 

\- Поверить не могу, – выговорила, наконец, Нарцисса. 

Драко потянулся к Гарри и сжал его руку. Его брату было тяжело вспоминать о своей жизни у Дурслей и он надолго после этого впадал в депрессию. Гарри же повернулся к Ремусу. 

\- Понимаете теперь, что Сири не виноват? – строго спросил он. Ремус поспешно кивнул. – Это хорошо. Он думает, что один, и ему тяжело. На первых же выходных в Хогсмиде они хотели навестить нас, я хочу, чтобы вы встретились и поговорили. 

\- Да я и сам хотел бы с ним поговорить, – тихо сказал Ремус. – Каким же я был идиотом! – он закрыл лицо руками. Нарцисса тут же метнулась к нему, отдирая его руки и заставляя смотреть на себя. 

\- Что было – то прошло, Ремус Люпин, – жестко сказала она. – Ты виноват, что не поверил. Но ты можешь все исправить, извиниться и снова стать ему другом. Ты понял меня? 

Оборотень кивнул. Нарцисса села рядом, а Драко перетащил Гарри к себе, обнимая в защитном жесте. 

\- А что вы делали все эти годы? – спросил Драко. – Удалось договориться с Грейбеком? 

Они оба, и Нарцисса и Ремус, шокировано уставились на Драко. Он пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Нарцисса вздохнула и засмеялась. Ремус покачал головой. 

\- Маленький змееныш. Мы договорились, в какой-то степени, – Ремус сжал руку Нарси. - Оказалось, что я вовсе не Бета. Я Альфа, и Грейбек обратил меня, чтобы я возглавил стаю после его смерти. То есть, лет через тридцать, а то и сорок. Фенрир – необычайно живучая тварь. 

\- Хотя при ближайшем рассмотрении он оказался очень милым, – Нарцисса хихикнула и получила укоряющий взгляд Ремуса. 

\- А ты стала оборотнем? – осторожно спросил Драко. 

\- Да, малыш, – она улыбнулась, – и я не жалею. Если с самого начала не воевать с волком, - она бросила взгляд на Ремуса, - то с ним можно жить счастливо. Я собиралась просить развод у твоего отца следующим летом, но, раз такое дело, попрошу раньше. 

\- И, думаю, он с радостью тебе его даст, – улыбнулся Драко. – Не знаю, имею ли право говорить, но отец, кажется, нашел свое счастье. 

\- Только счастье это еще не поняло, чье оно счастье, – пробурчал Гарри, потягиваясь, как кот. 

\- Ну, Сириус всегда был тугодумом, – ухмыльнулась Нарцисса, обнажив клыки. Угрожающе это не выглядело, скорей завораживающе. 

Гарри прыснул, Драко хихикнул, а Ремус удивленно воззрился на всю компанию. Нарцисса поспешила ему разъяснить, что да как. 

\- Так зачем вы едете в Хогвартс? – спросил Гарри, когда все успокоились. И тут же не дал им ответить. – Преподавать защиту будете, да? Это единственный предмет, по которому у нас нет преподавателя. А вы что будете делать? – Гарри обратился к Нарциссе. 

\- Можно на ты, Гарри, – она мягко улыбнулась. – Я еду как супруга Ремуса. С Люциусом у нас обычный брак, а с Ремусом нас поженила магия. 

Драко восхищенно вздохнул. 

\- Хотел бы я тоже найти своего партнера, – завистливо вздохнул он. 

\- Найдешь, малыш, – усмехнулась его мать. – Всему свое время. В школе я буду иногда ассистировать на занятиях и вести их по полнолуниям, потому что, договорившись с волком, могу на пару часов перекидываться ночью, а остальное время полнолуния быть адекватным человеком. 

\- А почему ты не договоришься с ним? – поинтересовался Гарри у Ремуса. Тот вздохнул. 

\- Я слишком долго принимал волчье противоядие, и процесс воссоединения с волком затянется еще года на два. До уровня единения Нарси мне еще как до Луны пешком… 

\- Но лет через пять уже будешь справляться лучше меня, – ободряюще улыбнулась Нарцисса. 

В купе постучали. Драко открыл и с молчаливой подачи Гарри закупил всех сладостей понемножку. Поттер был большой сладкоежкой, еды уплетал в два раза больше, чем Драко, но не поправлялся. Хотя за лето, что его пичкали восстанавливающими зельями (на пару с Сириусом, чтобы убрать его худобу после Азкабана), болезненная худоба сгладилась, и все же он был меньше, чем Драко, хотя в росте мальчики уже сравнялись. 

Драко ссыпал сладости на сиденье, Нарцисса тоже взяла себе немного конфет, и принялся перебирать их, раздумывая, чем бы накормить Поттера. 

Весь август Драко «обучал» Поттера, чему Гарри совсем не противился. Поначалу, проснувшись в одной кровати и вспомнив события этому предшествующие, Гарри попытался скрыться и не попадаться на глаза Драко, по меньшей мере, до конца жизни, но был пойман за лодыжку и притянут в жаркие объятия только что проснувшегося блондина, который объяснил ему, что не отпустит его никуда до того, как не научит всему, что знает сам. Или этим займется его отец. 

Гарри такая перспектива очень смутила, и он согласился. А через пару дней хождения постоянно то малиновым, то бледным от стыда и страха, что все раскроется, Гарри смирился и стал получать удовольствие и учился дарить его. Драко научил его знать себе цену, двигаться с грацией и изяществом, подобающими аристократу, и не стесняться себя или других, разговаривать, флиртовать и соблазнять. И Гарри очень преуспел в этом. К концу месяца о мальчиках знали все в Мэноре, причем никто и слова поперек не сказал. Правда, Сириус попытался что-то возразить, но его остановили пальцы Тома на его шее с одной стороны, и шепот Люциуса в ухо с другой, что если он сейчас скажет хоть слово (Гарри слизывал варенье с пальцев Драко за завтраком, абсолютно не обращая внимания ни на кого из присутствующих), то Люциус его здесь же разложит на столе и трахнет, хочет того Сириус или нет. 

К своему стыду, Сириус возбудился от подобной перспективы, но ничем этого не показал, а всего лишь скромно заткнулся и продолжил завтракать, однако долго не выдержал, потому что розовый язычок крестника скользил по пальцам младшего Малфоя уж очень красноречиво. 

Вот и сейчас, раскрыв коробку с шоколадными котелками, Драко предвкушающе улыбнулся, и бросил косой предупреждающий взгляд на мать и Ремуса. Они оба были чистокровными и мгновенно поняли, что к чему – Драко обучал Гарри. 

Ремус хотел было что-то сказать, но вспомнил, как выглядел Джеймс, когда они когда-то давно разговаривали об обучении. Его отец обучал его сам, и Джеймс этого ужасно стеснялся, а вот Ремусу наняли специального человека (да, и такие профессии есть в магическом мире!), Сириус же только краснел, чего уж с ним вообще никогда не случалось, кроме того раза, и упрямо молчал. 

Нарцисса же усмехнулась, вспоминая свое обучение. Их учили всех вместе – ее, Беллатрикс и Андромеду, и занималась обучением их мать. 

Гарри с готовностью прижался к Драко и провокационно улыбнулся. Он уже научился не замечать никого и ничего вокруг, когда Драко начинал такие игры, и то, что напротив сидели люди, с которыми он только что познакомился, его ничуть не смущало. 

Драко умышленно вертел котелок в пальцах, чтобы они все перемазались шоколадом, и внимательно следил за голодным взглядом Гарри. И Поттер отнюдь не есть хотел. 

Малфой уже давно понял, что его пальцы, когда их вылизывает Поттер – его самая эрогенная зона, и почти кончал только от этого. 

Драко предложил Гарри котелок, и тот откусил его, соблазнительно провел язычком по губам, слизывая крошки. Драко снял с него очки – еще пять дней приема зелья, и Поттер сможет избавиться от них навсегда, и убрал их в сумку. Гарри, тем временем, откусил второй кусок, прожевал и потянулся за последним. Драко позволил мягко забрать его, едва касаясь его губ кончиками пальцев. Поттер поймал его руку и приблизил к своим губам, смотря в глаза Драко, и осторожно провел язычком по перемазанным шоколадом фалангам. Электрические разряды пробежали прямиком к паху, Драко облизал губы, и потянулся к Гарри, но тут дверь купе отъехала с громким стуком. 

\- Вот он где! – завопил знакомый голос, который Гарри хотел бы слышать в самую последнюю очередь. 

\- И тебе привет, Рональд, – зло сказал Поттер, доставая очки, надевая их и выталкивая распахнувшего глаза и рот рыжего из купе и закрывая за собою дверь. 

\- Ты хорошо постарался, – сказала Нарцисса, когда Драко заклинанием очистил руки и горестно вздохнул. 

\- Да, – подтвердил Ремус. – Вы давно начали? 

\- В начале августа, – ответил Драко, тревожно косясь на дверь. 

\- И уже такие успехи! – лукаво улыбнулась Нарцисса. 

\- Он быстро учится и очень способный. – Драко гордо улыбнулся. Потом внимательнее посмотрел на мать и оборотня. – Я, пожалуй, пойду, поругаюсь с Уизелом… часика, скажем, два, – он лукаво улыбнулся и покинул купе. Ремус покраснел, а Нарцисса засмеялась, кинула на дверь новые заглушающее и запирающее и повернулась к мужу. 

\- Очень способный мальчик, правда? – тихо спросила она, улыбаясь. Ремус кивнул и сглотнул, вспоминая. Один только взгляд зеленых глаз, наполненный нескрываемый диким желанием, пусть даже обращенных не к нему, заставлял почувствовать тесноту в собственных брюках. 

\- Я так думаю, они еще даже до секса не дошли, – хрипло отозвался Ремус. 

\- Да, не дошли, – подтвердила Нарцисса. – Хоть от него и пахло желанием, он невинен. В отличие от моего сына… - она усмехнулась, придвигаясь к Ремусу и ласково целуя не скрытую мантией шею. 

\- Ты представляешь, что будет дальше? – Ремус сжал руку, лежащую на шее жены. 

\- О, да. Очень страстный ребенок, – хрипло прошептала она. 

Ремус зарычал и опрокинул жену на сиденье, впиваясь в ее губы жестким поцелуем и поспешно расстегивая скрывающую слишком много мантию. 

*** 

Вытолкав Рона за дверь и хмуро уставившись на маячащую за его спиной Гермиону, Гарри досадливо вздохнул. 

\- Здравствуйте, друзья, – чинно проговорил он, всеми силами стараясь не кривиться. 

\- Ты ел с рук у этого гада?! – ошарашено выдохнул Рон. 

\- Что?! – воскликнула Гермиона. 

\- По-моему, это не твое дело, – твердо сказал Поттер, поспешно наводя заглушку вокруг них. 

\- Блин, Гарри! Я думал, ты одумался за лето! – завопил рыжий. 

\- От чего одумался? – холодно поинтересовался Гарри, складывая руки на груди. 

\- От… от… - рыжий всплеснул руками, не в силах найти слов. 

\- Ты, как представитель чистокровного рода, должен быть знаком с термином «обучение», - растягивая слова истинно малфоевскими интонациями, скучающе проговорил Поттер, разглядывая свои ногти. Рон задохнулся и скривился от отвращения. 

Дверь купе отъехала, и в коридор вышел Драко. Гарри обернулся к нему и вопросительно выгнул бровь (жест, перенятый от Снейпа). 

\- Ты их завел, - Малфой усмехнулся, подходя и собственническим жестом кладя руку Гарри на талию. Поттер улыбнулся ему, но когда снова посмотрел на теперь уже наверняка бывших друзей, взгляд его был холодным и колючим. 

Рон вспыхнул, глядя на руку Драко, которая сползла на бедро Гарри, резко развернулся и скрылся за дверьми, ведущими в другой вагон. 

\- Предатель крови, что с него взять, - пожал плечами Драко. 

\- Да, только вот магглорожденные и такие же предатели не поймут истинного значения всего этого, Драко, – тихо сказал Гарри, разглядывая ничего непонимающую Гермиону. – Как думаешь, с кем она в родстве? 

\- Не знаю. Подобные копны волос всегда были у темноволосых Блэков, а еще у Феррелов. Их наследник в прошлом году закончил Райвенкло, – задумчиво сказал Драко. 

\- О чем вы? – взмолилась Гермиона. - И что такое это обучение, о котором ты сказал Рону? 

\- Нам нужно свободное купе, – сказал Гарри. 

\- А ваше? – спросила Гермиона. 

Парни переглянулись и захихикали. 

\- Туда нельзя, – сквозь смех выговорил Гарри. – И в этом я виноват. 

Драко откровенно заржал, а успокоившись, ласково погладил Гарри по щеке. Они оба передохнули и, не сговариваясь, пошли вперед, в поисках пустого купе. Недоумевающая и шокированная Грейнджер потянулась за ними. Последнее купе в соседнем вагоне было пустым. Мальчики зашли туда, девушка зашла за ними, и Гарри наложил заклинания. 

Они уселись на сиденье, и Гарри спиной привалился к Драко. Гермиона села напротив них. 

\- Ну, что, Грейнджер. Ты у нас умная, только вот гриффиндорка, так что сначала орать будешь, а потом думать, – Драко усмехнулся. 

\- Мы просим тебя поступить наоборот, – продолжил Гарри. – Сначала выслушать и подумать, а потом, если захочется – наорать. 

\- Хорошо, – удивленно согласилась она. 

\- У всех чистокровных и в большинстве полукровных семей принята одна традиция. Вам, маглорожденным, она наверняка покажется дикой, только вот в Магическом Мире это абсолютно нормально, – Драко начал рассказывать менторским тоном, поглаживая Гарри по руке. – Эта традиция заключается в том, что когда отпрыск достигает половой зрелости, его начинают обучать. 

\- Чему обучать? – со страхом спросила Гермиона. 

\- Доставлять удовольствие и получать его, – мурлычущим тоном ответил Гарри, с улыбкой наблюдая за стремительно краснеющим лицом подруги. 

\- Да, – подтвердил с ухмылкой Драко. – Обычно этим занимаются родители. У девочек – матери, у мальчиков – отцы. Но иногда нанимают специальных людей. Да, и такие есть, Грейнджер. А иногда этим занимаются старшие отпрыски. 

\- Но это же… - она задохнулась и едва слышно пискнула: - инцест! 

\- Это у маглов это так называется, – скучающим тоном заметил Драко. – А у чистокровных – обучением. Советую почитать книги о традициях чистокровных. 

\- И вы… - она махнула рукой куда-то в сторону. 

\- Да, Драко занялся моим обучением, если ты об этом, – сказал Гарри. 

\- И очень в этом преуспел, судя по тому, что творится сейчас в нашем купе, – Драко усмехнулся, а потом мечтательно добавил: - Она обещала мне волчонка. 

Гарри счастливо улыбнулся брату и посмотрел на убитую новостью Гермиону. 

\- Ты гей, Гарри? – заметив его взгляд, спросила Гермиона. 

\- Фу, что за вульгарность, - поморщился Драко. 

\- Может быть, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Я еще не знаю. Но Гермиона, мы оба знаем, насколько ты можешь быть рассудительной. Изучи литературу сначала, спроси у меня или у Драко, что тебе не понятно, и только потом делай выводы для себя. Две трети Хогвартса меня поймут, потому что сами делают то же самое, а вот все непросвещенные маглорожденные будут против. Не приобщайся к ним, прошу тебя. Семья Рона – Предатели Крови, они не чтут традиции предков, они тесно общаются с маглами и на них лежит проклятие их собственной Магии, делающее их слабыми. Рон меня не поймет, однозначно. И будет бороться, настроит против меня всех, кого только сможет, – грустно сказал Поттер. Драко крепче сжал его плечи, даря мысленную поддержку. 

Мальчики просидели в купе почти до прибытия. Минут за двадцать до окончания пути они вернулись в свое купе, где оставили вещи, чтобы переодеться в школьные мантии. 

Ремус и Нарцисса тихонько переговаривались, сидя рядышком в обнимку. Мальчики усмехнулись абсолютно идентичными улыбками и полезли за вещами. Гарри снял с полки террариум и взял на руки Сансу. Змея обвилась вокруг его шеи. 

\- Я думала, я хладнокровное ж-ж-животное, хоз-з-зяин, - насмешливо прошипела змея. – Но с-с-сейч-шас-с-с я так не думаю… 

Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на нее, а потом до него дошло, и он расхохотался. Драко подозрительно на него смотрел. Успокоившись, Гарри смущенно посмотрел на ожидающих его объяснений взрослых. 

\- Санса сказала, что она думала, что она хладнокровное животное, – видя ничего не понимающие лица, он, отчаянно краснея, впервые за месяц, кстати, полный компрометирующих сцен и откровенных разговоров, поспешил пояснить: - Мы оставили ее здесь, а вы… ну… 

Драко заржал, Нарцисса захихикала, а Ремус закашлялся. 

  

Глава 12. 

В целом, учебный год начался неплохо. Рон, естественно, все всем растрепал, только вот, как и предсказывал Драко, это не вызвало ту реакцию, на которую рассчитывал Уизли. Невилл (чего от него никто не ожидал) посоветовал ему заткнуться и не выносить на публику то, чему он стал случайным свидетелем, все и так в курсе, что происходит за закрытыми дверьми. Довольный Симус его поддержал, а вот Дин, магглорожденный, пришел в ужас, правда, выслушав объяснения от Невилла и Симуса, своего лучшего друга, поумерил пыл. 

Маглорожденые Райвенкловцы проштудировали библиотеку и приняли к сведению обыденность происходящего. Слизеринцам вообще ничего объяснять не потребовалось, сами такие же. Маглорожденных Гриффиндорцев взялись просвещать Невилл и прочитавшая все, что смогла найти по этому поводу, Гермиона. Хаффлпаффцам все разъяснили свои, более старшие, и в целом ситуация была стабилизирована. 

В расписание добавили несколько новых предметов, и Гарри, обсудив все с Драко, выбрал Древние Руны, Нумерологию и Уход за Магическими Существами. 

Ремус оказался превосходным учителем Защиты от Темных Искусств. Он составил такие программы, которые бы обхватывали еще и знания двух предыдущих курсов, мало задавал, но на его уроках все работали в поте лица. 

Сириус помирился с Ремусом в первый же поход мальчиков в Хогсмид. Нарцисса, радостно встреченная мужем, тут же попросила тихий развод, и Люциус согласился все уладить. 

В середине октября Гарри на глаза попалось расписание уроков Гермионы. Он недоуменно просмотрел его сначала один раз, потом второй, а затем и третий. А потом выловил подругу у выхода из Большого Зала и затащил в пустой класс, где уже ждал Драко. 

\- Зачем ты меня сюда притащил? – поинтересовалась она. – Извини, я опаздываю на Магловедение. 

\- Зачем тебе Магловедение? – прыснул Драко. 

\- Чтобы посмотреть на магглов глазами магов, – усмехнулась она. – Это забавно. Так что вы хотели? 

\- Я как раз о твоем расписании и хотел поговорить, – сказал Гарри. – У тебя предметы по два, а то и по три в одно время стоят. Как ты можешь быть в двух местах одновременно? 

Гермиона отвела глаза. 

\- Вот так и успеваю, – сказала она. 

Драко заинтересованно просмотрел пергамент, который ему дал Гарри. 

\- Это невозможно успеть. Грейнджер, что бы это ни было, ты себя загоняешь уже к Рождеству, – вынес вердикт он. – Хроническая усталость может сыграть с тобой злую шутку. Ты можешь впасть в магическую кому, а можешь вообще стать сквибом. 

Гермиона шокировано уставилась на него. 

\- Но Макгонагалл мне ничего не сказала об этом! 

\- Естественно. Она же не колдомедик, – Драко фыркнул. 

\- Это Хроноворот. Только никому не говорите, – тихо сказала она. – Что мне теперь делать? 

\- Убери ненужные тебе предметы. При двух, ну, максимум трех дополнительных жить вполне можно, – сказал Драко. 

\- Что такое Хроноворот? – заинтересованно спросил Гарри. 

\- Прибор, позволяющий быть в двух местах одновременно, – пояснил Драко, пока Грейнджер подавленно просчитывала варианты. – Или в трех. Но при его использовании забирается очень большой энергетический запас, к тому же, при возврате в прошлое можно что-нибудь изменить, и тогда будущего, которое будет хотя бы через час, может не случиться. А еще нельзя встречаться со своим двойником. Можно сойти с ума. А если его коснуться, то и слиться с ним. Неужели ты не читала об этом, Грейнджер? 

\- Читала, – сказала Гермиона. – Но не придала этому значения. Думала, ну, я же аккуратно… 

\- Думала она! – Драко фыркнул. 

\- Я сейчас же поговорю с Макгонагалл, – девушка решительно поднялась. – Спасибо, Драко, Гарри. 

*** 

В начале декабря Магический Мир потрясла сногсшибательная, но нерадостная новость: Регулус Блэк сбежал из Азкабана. Точнее, так: Регулус Блэк стал первым, кто смог сбежать из самой неприступной тюрьмы в мире за все время его существования. 

И тогда же, из-за этого, раскрылась правда о том, что Сириуса оправдали. Шуму было столько, что впору было баррикадироваться в Мэноре. Журналисты осаждали школу, где учился крестник старшего Блэка и родовой замок Малфоев, где, как неизвестно откуда выяснили журналисты, проживал сам Сириус. 

Никто не знал, как Регулусу это удалось, как никто и не знал, куда он теперь двинется или к кому пойдет. Братья Блэк были в ссоре уже больше десяти лет, потому что Регулус был Пожирателем Смерти. 

Люциусу, который баллотировался на пост Министра Магии (выборы должны были быть летом), вся эта шумиха совершенно не вредила. Он давал интервью, когда его подлавливали в Министерстве, и каждый раз виртуозно переводил тему с Сириуса на предстоящие выборы, а так же нововведения и законопроекты, которые собирался претворить в жизнь. Естественно, за его спиной незримым Серым Кардиналом стоял Риддл, и когда Люциус займет трон… тьфу ты, кресло Министра, должно было стать наоборот. 

Нынешний Министр Фадж прислал к школе парочку дементоров на случай, если Регулус Блэк сунется туда, где учится убийца его господина. Услышав эту новость, Гарри и Том очень долго смеялись. 

Однако дементоры оказали на мальчика очень странное воздействие. Он, как и все, побаивался их, потому что становилось холодно и безрадостно, но еще его одновременно тянуло и к ним, и подальше от них. Не приходя к единому выбору, он обычно сваливался в обморок. Да еще на уроке у Ремуса, когда проходили боггарта, для Гарри он стал дементором, и Поттер снова хлопнулся в обморок. 

Ремус решил научить его заклятию Патронуса, и через две недели поедания шоколада по вечерам, Поттеру удалось вызвать полного телесного Защитника, в образе… двух оленей – Сохатого и прекрасной лани. Мальчик пришел в восторг, как и присутствующий на занятии Драко, а вот Нарцисса и Ремус были, мягко говоря, в шоке. 

Видя такую реакцию, Гарри поспешил поумерить восторги. 

\- Что-то не так, Ремус? 

\- Да, – честно ответил Ремус. – Во-первых, еще никто и никогда не призывал парного Защитника. А во-вторых, я бы понял, если бы ты призвал Сохатого, но это абсолютно другой олень. Что же до лани, то Патронус Лили был тигрицей, а Патронус твоего отца – тигром. Я даже не могу тебе сказать, кого искать. Обычно идеальные пары складываются из сходства Патронусов, а тут… Но это не главное. Ты призвал двух телесных и все еще стоишь на ногах, даже не побледнел. 

\- А должен был? – скептически поинтересовался Гарри. 

\- В твоем возрасте, когда магическое ядро все еще не стабильно, – да. 

\- Выходит, я самодостаточен, – хмыкнул Гарри. – И у меня нет пары. 

\- Я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, Гарри, – грустно проговорил оборотень. 

\- У папы… - Драко кашлянул. – У папы Патронус раньше был ланью. 

Все повернулись к нему, а Нарцисса нахмурилась. 

\- Был? – уцепился за слово Ремус. 

\- Да, – Драко кивнул. – Он рассказывал мне, когда я был маленьким. А потом он сказал, что он изменился. На собаку. На Сириуса в анимагической форме. 

\- Ну, это понятно почему, – кивнул Ремус. – Только вот… Люциус и лань… ну, никак не вяжутся. 

\- А если это… - начала Нарцисса и сама же себя заткнула руками. 

\- Что? – настороженно спросил Ремус, подходя к ней. 

\- Он, когда мы только поженились, иногда звал во сне Тома. А потом на приеме, когда объявили, что ждем наследника, он встретил Сириуса. И эти сны прекратились. А потом кузен попал в Азкабан, и Люци ходил мрачнее тучи, – тихо проговорила Нарцисса. 

\- Значит, он был влюблен в Тома? – подытожил Гарри. – Но я не понимаю. Темный Лорд с Патронусом-оленем, ну никак не… сочетаются, – он погладил сияющего сохатого по шее. – Мне нужно поговорить с Томом. 

Мальчик вышел, не сказав больше ни слова. Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Патронусы исчезли. 

\- Гарри и Том Риддл, – тихо проговорила Нарцисса. – Это… 

\- Нонсенс. Абсурд. Убийственная ирония, – подытожил Ремус. 

\- Я за ним пойду, а то натворит еще… - пробормотал Драко. 

Когда ее сын ушел, Нарцисса тяжело опустилась на сундук с боггартом. 

\- Я думала, что его Патронусом будет змея, она ведь его фамилиар. 

\- А я думал, что это будет Сохатый, Джеймс в анимагической форме. 

\- А ты уверен, что этот олень – не он? 

\- Уверен, – твердо ответил Ремус. – Рога совсем другие, и пятна по другому расположены. 

\- Что мы будем делать? – тихо спросила Нарцисса, поднимая на него усталые желтые глаза. 

\- Ждать, пока все само собой разрешится, – со вздохом сказал Ремус, обнимая ее. 

*** 

Гарри пулей влетел в личные комнаты Северуса Снейпа, ни слова не говоря, бросил порошок в камин и ушел в Малфой-Мэнор. Через пять минут явился Драко. Зельевар преградил ему путь и «предложил» все рассказать. Драко вздохнул, бросил тоскливый взгляд на камин и сел на диван. 

Явившись в поместье, Гарри позвал домовика. 

\- Риддл здесь? – спросил он. 

\- Да, мастер Том в своих комнатах. 

Гарри нарочито медленно пошел в сторону комнат Тома, успокаиваясь и продумывая стратегию. У дверей он постучал и, дождавшись ответа, вошел. 

Том сидел за столом и что-то читал. Увидев, кто вошел, он отложил книгу и перешел в кресло у камина, предложив мальчику присесть в соседнее. Они не виделись толком летом, только иногда на завтраках, а с тех пор, как Гарри уехал в школу – вообще ни разу. 

\- Том, покажи мне, пожалуйста, свой Патронус, – попросил Поттер, садясь и оправляя мантию. 

Риддл удивился подобной просьбе, но достал палочку и призвал своего Защитника. Им оказался до боли знакомый Гарри олень. 

– Странно, ты не находишь? Темный Лорд и олень? – тихо спросил мальчик. 

\- Пока я не собрал воедино свою душу, - тихо начал Том, поглаживая сияющий бок сохатого, - моим Патронусом была змея. Хотя, в школе, до того, как я создал хоркруксы, – им был он. 

Гарри достал палочку, и взмахнул ею. 

\- Экспекто Патронум! – из серебристого тумана соткался двойник оленя Тома и хрупкая безрогая лань. 

\- О мой Мерлин… - только и выговорил Том. 

Гарри грустно усмехнулся. 

\- Почему, Том? Я надеялся, что ты мне скажешь, – тихо спросил мальчик. 

Риддл перевел на него пораженный взгляд и судорожно вздохнул. 

\- Я не знаю. 

\- Ремус Люпин сказал мне, что парные Патронусы бывают у наиболее подходящих друг другу людей. Но какого хрена моим Патронусом является твой олень?! – проорал мальчик и без сил откинулся в кресле. 

\- Может, это из-за хоркрукса? – убито спросил Том. 

\- Хотел бы я знать, – сквозь зубы процедил Поттер. – Фините, – Защитники исчезли, и мальчик весь как-то сразу сжался. Риддл отпустил своего Защитника, приблизился к Гарри и опустился на пол у его кресла, осторожно беря мальчика за руку и заглядывая ему в глаза. Он вздрогнул от прошившей его волны силы. Он ощущал магию Поттера, как свою собственную. Взгляд его зеленых глаз завораживал. 

\- Гарри, – хрипло позвал Риддл. 

\- Что, Том? – тихо спросил Поттер. 

\- Я, правда, не знаю, отчего происходят все эти странности между нами. Но я попытаюсь выяснить. 

\- Давай, удачи, – холодно улыбнулся мальчик. – Я устал от всего этого. 

Он осторожно разжал теплые подрагивающие пальцы Тома, поднялся и вышел. 

Риддл судорожно вздохнул, бросил в двери заглушающее, подошел к столу, налил себе виски из графина, но не выпил его, а с яростью швырнул бокал в недовольно вспыхнувший огонь. 

\- Чертово пророчество! – заорал он, и волна стихийной магии прокатилась по комнате, разбивая в щепки стол, стул, кресла, разбивая зеркало и уничтожая картины. Том устало опустился на пол и спрятал лицо в коленях. Ему не хотелось умирать. 

  

Глава 13. 

На Рождественские каникулы Гарри и Драко приехали в Мэнор. Гарри был не в лучшем расположении духа – произошедшее две недели назад еще не выветрилось из его головы. Он упорно игнорировал Тома, а Риддл чувствовал себя виноватым, хоть и не показывал этого. Нарцисса и Ремус тоже приехали в Мэнор, и Люциус подарил им свидетельство о разводе Нарси с ним и свидетельство о браке между Ремусом Джоном Люпином и Нарциссой Блэк-Люпин. 

Сириус встретил кузину хмурой улыбкой. 

*** 

Рождественской ночью к Гарри постучал Драко. На лице блондина присутствовал нежный румянец, а глаза сияли. Он щелкнул пальцами и приказал принести думосбор. 

\- Я тебе сейчас такое покажу! – радостно воскликнул он. 

\- А я должен это видеть? – спросил Гарри, не разделяя энтузиазма брата. 

\- Обязательно, – отрезал Малфой. – Свидетельство капитуляции Сириуса Блэка! 

\- Что? – Гарри отложил книгу, которую листал, и подошел к столу, на котором домовик устанавливал думоотвод. 

Драко коснулся палочкой своего виска, закрыл глаза, вздохнул и потянул палочку к чаше с рунами. От его виска отделилась серебристая нить и закрутилась белесым туманом в глубине чаши. 

Драко, улыбаясь, протянул руку Гарри, и тот, не раздумывая, взял ее, наклоняясь над чашей. 

Они оказались за гобеленом в кабинете Люциуса, и Драко потянул Поттера за собой. 

\- Они нас не увидят, – успокоил он его. 

В дверь постучали, и Люциус поднял голову, приглашая войти. Вошел Сириус. 

\- Ты что-то хотел? – спросил старший Малфой. 

Сириус ничего не ответил. Он прикрыл дверь и смотрел на Люциуса. 

\- Блэк, я не Снейп, я не владею поверхностной легиллименцией, чтобы читать твои мысли. 

\- Сегодня Рождество, – сказал Сириус. 

Люциус выгнул бровь. 

\- Ты должен спать в кровати и ждать прихода Санты, – буркнул Сириус. 

\- Магловские сказки, – скривился Люциус, протягивая руку к бокалу с виски. 

\- И все же, – стоял на своем Блэк. 

\- Ты, что ли, Санта? – усмехнулся Люциус. – Сириус, я устал. 

\- Ты теперь не женат, – невпопад заметил Сириус. 

\- Как эти вещи связаны? – рассердился Люциус, залпом выпивая полстакана и призывая графин со столика, чтобы налить себе еще. 

\- Ты спросил, чего я хочу, – утвердительно сказал Блэк. Люциус снова посмотрел на него и сделал глоток. – Тебя я хочу. 

Малфой поперхнулся и закашлялся. Сириус тут же оказался рядом, хлопая его по спине. Люциус прокашлялся и поднял взгляд темно-серых глаз на Сириуса. Блэк кивнул, и Малфой подался вперед, поднимаясь и целуя его, чуть приподнимая и сажая на стол, с которого тут же были скинуты все бумаги. 

Мужчины раздевали друг друга яростно, разбрасывая вещи, рычали. Люциус оторвался от губ Сириуса и атаковал его шею, ключицы и плечи. Руки Сириуса путешествовали по телу Люциуса, изучая, поглаживая, пощипывая и царапая. Сириус выпутался из своих брюк и пытался расстегнуть пряжку ремня Люциуса, но у него не получалось. 

\- Дай я, – хрипло пробормотал Люциус и ловко с ней справился, избавляясь от брюк и вжимаясь всем телом в Блэка, снова захватывая его губы. 

Его рука скользнула по спине Сириуса вниз, сжала его ягодицу, вырвав у мужчины тихое поскуливание. Он потянул его на себя, все еще целуя, вклинился между его ногами, заставляя расставить их шире, запустил пальцы в копну черных волнистых волос, оттягивая голову назад, заглядывая в горящие синие глаза, и его вторая рука скользнула между ягодиц, нашаривая сжатое колечко мышц. 

\- Ты готовился? – изумленно спросил он. 

\- Чтобы ты не терял время, – прохрипел Блэк. Палец Люциуса скользнул внутрь, и Сириус гортанно застонал, выгнувшись. Люциус добавил второй. 

\- Мне нравится, – одобрил Малфой, нагибаясь к его шее и впиваясь в нее поцелуем-укусом, одновременно продолжая трахать Блэка пальцами. Вскоре мужчина недовольно застонал. 

\- Я хочу что-то посерьезнее, чем твои пальцы, Люци, – хрипло выговорил он. 

Люциус зарычал, снова подсадил Сириуса на стол и расположил его ноги на своих бедрах, направляя свой член к сжатому сфинктеру. 

\- Расслабься, – прошептал он. 

\- Без тебя знаю, – огрызнулся Блэк. 

\- И это говорит мне натурал. Бывший, – усмехнулся Люциус и толкнулся внутрь. 

Ответ Блэка потонул в его вскрике. Люциус ласково гладил его спину, целовал лицо, шептал что-то успокаивающее, потом сжал его член в ладони и начал неторопливо дрочить. Почувствовав, что Сириус расслабился, он подался назад и снова вошел, чуть меняя угол. Сириус поморщился, чуть отстранился, опираясь рукой на стол позади себя, и Люциус снова поменял угол, только теперь уже вырывая из глотки Блэка полувздох-полустон. Он снова поцеловал его и задвигался ровно и ритмично, вбивая мужчину в прочный двухсотлетний стол красного дерева, каждым движением получая скулящие стоны и бессвязный шепот. Он все ускорял темп, и Блэк отпустил его, полностью распластываясь по поверхности и бормоча «Люци, Люци, Люци…» на каждый толчок. Водопад светлых волос рассыпался по плечам Малфоя, прикрытые глаза выдавали экстаз. Он был похож на падшего ангела, вбивающегося в черноволосого искусителя с яркими синими глазами. 

Почувствовав, что близок к разрядке, Люциус сжал член Сириуса и задвигал рукой в одном с толчками темпе. В один момент Сириус замер, а потом напрягся и выгнулся, кончая и тонко шепча «Люциусссс…». Ощущая, как его сжимают внутренние мышцы партнера, Люциус выплеснулся глубоко внутри Сириуса, выдыхая сквозь зубы его имя и, выйдя из него, без сил опустился рядом. Они оба тяжело дышали, Сириус нашарил руку Люциуса и крепко ее сжал. 

\- Сейчас, – прошептал Люциус. – Мозги в кучу соберу… и аппарирую нас в спальню. 

Сириус судорожно кивнул, притягивая к себе аристократа, обнимая его и легко целуя в лоб. 

Гарри, потерявшийся в этом красочном и страстном воспоминании, почувствовал, как его дергают и тянут куда-то. Он удивленно обернулся, и увидел мутный от желания взгляд Драко. 

И тут же ударился ногами о пол своей собственной комнаты. Малфой сидел рядом. Потом он оперся на ножку стола, приспустил штаны и принялся яростно дрочить свой член. Гарри убрал его руку и положил свою. Драко кончил быстро, хрипло рыча сквозь зубы. Пробормотав очищающее, он потянулся к завязкам пижамы Гарри, но Поттер остановил его руку. 

\- Я так же хочу, – сказал он, кивая на думосбор. 

\- Прежде, чем я тебя трахну, пройдет много времени. Сначала я должен научить тебя всему, что можно делать, – серьезно сказал Драко. 

Гарри кивнул с лукавой улыбкой. 

\- Ну, тогда пошли на кровать. 

Они забрались на широкую кровать Поттера, Драко поцеловал его и опрокинул на чистые простыни. Он неспешно его раздел, и удобно устроился между его разведенных ног. Драко аккуратно согнул ноги Гарри в коленях, нежно целовал внутреннюю сторону бедер, поглаживал. Потом ему что-то не понравилось, и он заставил Гарри перевернуться и встать на четвереньки. Поттеру было стыдно и неуютно в этой беззащитной позе, и Драко, почувствовав это, взял себе на заметку почаще ставить в нее Гарри, чтобы научить не страшиться беззащитности.  
Драко поцеловал выпирающий позвонок, провел влажную дорожку до копчика и лизнул его. Гарри ахнул. 

\- Прогнись, – Драко надавил на поясницу, выправляя позу до идеальной, и принялся легко поглаживать ягодицы, покрывая их легкими поцелуями. Он призвал палочку и наложил очищающее, отчего Гарри вздрогнул, почувствовав холодок в определенном месте. 

Драко призвал из своей комнаты баночку со смазкой, но пока отставил ее в сторону. Он продолжил легонько целовать Гарри, теперь уже поглаживая пальцами по промежности. В один момент он раздвинул половинки и провел языком от мошонки до копчика. Гарри удивленно вскрикнул и попытался отстраниться, но Драко удержал его, припадая к сморщенному колечку ануса и начиная ласкать его языком, разглаживать складочки, смачивать слюной, расслаблять. 

Поттер тяжело дышал, изредка постанывая от новых ощущений. Но Драко вскоре захотелось вырвать у названного брата определенную реакцию, и он решительно толкнулся языком в анус, преодолевая сопротивление мгновенно сжавшихся мышц и слыша стон сквозь сжатые зубы. Малфой не переставая трахал его языком, и вскоре Гарри сам пытался получить его язык глубже, но стонал по-прежнему неохотно. Не отрываясь от дела, Драко раскрыл баночку и окунул туда палец. Толкнувшись языком в последний раз, Драко сменил его пальцем, вставляя его до костяшки в расслабленное отверстие. Гарри вздрогнул, попытался уйти от прохладного проникновения, избавиться от постороннего предмета в ненадлежащем месте. 

\- Тише, – Драко погладил его поясницу. – Это только начало. 

Он принялся гладить его изнутри, чутко ощупывая гладкие стенки, пытаясь найти то самое. Но небольшой бугорок все никак не хотел находиться. Драко добавил второй палец, проникая чуть глубже, и, вырывая нечто похожее на судорогу и придушенный вскрик. 

\- Сделай так еще раз! – хрипло прошептал Гарри. 

Драко сосредоточился на ощущениях под пальцами и потянулся чуть вперед, снова надавливая. И снова вырывая восхитительный стон. Он сам очень долго учил его развратно стонать и необычайно гордился успехами Поттера. 

Чуть сжав его член у головки, и задвигав обеими руками в одном темпе, Драко подвел Гарри к концу под аккомпанемент из его чудных стонов и всхлипов, непроизвольной дрожи и сладких судорог. 

Наложив на постель очищающие, Драко погасил свет и ласково погладил Гарри по щеке, убрал волосы со лба, и вздохнул. 

\- Объяснишь мне все завтра? – зевнув, пробормотал Поттер. 

\- Конечно. – Драко легонько поцеловал его в кончик носа и откинулся на подушки, закрывая глаза. 

*** 

Наутро за завтраком Сириус постоянно ерзал и вертелся. Северус смотрел на него с насмешкой, Люциус – со счастливой улыбкой. Драко понимающе ухмылялся, а крестник держал лицо и эмоций не выражал. Том за трапезой не присутствовал, а Нарцисса и Ремус были заняты только друг другом. Сегодня было полнолуние, но им никто об этом не напоминал, потому что не хотелось омрачать простое человеческое счастье. После завтрака мальчики умчались разбирать подарки, а Люциус утащил Сириуса в свою спальню и не выпускал оттуда до самого ужина. 

  

Глава 14. 

Эта мартовская ночь выдалась необычайно теплой. Северус завернулся в мантию и твердой походкой шагал к Запретному Лесу. Сегодня было полнолуние, он с трудом уговорил чету Люпинов остаться в Визжащей Хижине, а не уходить в лес, потому что профессору нужны были несколько видов трав, которые росли в Лесу, и стоили бешеные деньги. 

Северус углубился в лес. Ночные шорохи окружили его, наполнили Темноту жизнью. Снейп зажег огонек Люмоса и пошел тайными тропинками к знакомым полянам. 

Через два часа он вышел на последнюю из полян, где обычно танцевали единороги, а вытоптанная ими трава была основным компонентом успокаивающих зелий. Северус уже наклонился к земле, выискивая следы копыт, что в темноте даже при свете Люмоса сделать было не так-то легко, как вдруг услышал неясный шорох, будто хлопанье крыльев, но какое-то странное, затем шумный вдох и наконец, хрустнувшую ветку. 

Северус весь подобрался, напрягся, погасил палочку, вглядываясь в ночную мглу, и силясь разглядеть хоть что-то. 

\- Кто здесь? Покажись! – твердо сказал Северус, готовый ко всему. 

Ко всему, только не к тому, что увидел. В неясном свете луны из-за деревьев выступил человек. Он был очень худ, а тьма скрадывала красивые черты его лица, а его волосы она делала еще более черными, чем сама тьма. Этого человека Северус узнал бы из тысячи, и под маскировочными, и под оборотным, и среди сотен двойников.  
В горле моментально пересохло, корзинка с травами мягко опустилась на землю, под действием наложенных на нее ранее чар. 

\- Реджи, – хрипло выдавил Северус, опуская палочку. Пусть хоть тысяча приказов, лично он на него палочку никогда не поднимет. 

Мужчина пересек поляну и подошел к Северусу, остановишись в метре от него. 

\- Люмос Максима, – пробормотал Снейп. Света от опущенной палочки было столько же, сколько от освещения подземелий, то есть средне, жить можно. Северус сглотнул. – Что ты здесь делаешь? И как ты прошел мимо дементоров? 

\- У меня есть секрет, о котором никто не знает, – хрипло ответил Регулус. Сколько Северус помнил, его голос всегда был нереально хриплым, как будто он только и делал, что гулял на морозе и курил. – А ты ничуть не изменился. Сразу и по делу. 

Северус расслабился и даже позволил себе легкую улыбку. 

\- Зато ты сразу в сарказм. 

\- Все травки свои собираешь? – Регулус кивнул на корзину. Северус мотнул головой. 

\- Не надо, Реджи. Иди сюда, – тихо проговорил он. 

Регулус поспешно приблизился к зельевару и обхватил его руками, прижимаясь к нему, ища защиты и успокоения, сжимая в кулаках мантию у лопаток профессора. Северус обхватил его, как самое большое сокровище в жизни, гладил по голове и старался унять пощипывание в глазах. Четырнадцать лет прошло с тех пор, как они стояли так в последний раз. Едва Регулусу исполнилось семнадцать, его упекли в Азкабан, и Северус, для того кстати и пошедший к Дамблдору, не смог ему помочь. 

\- Ты меня задушишь, – недовольно проворчал Регулус. 

\- А ты мне ребра сломаешь, – парировал Северус, сдерживая слезы. 

\- Сев, - Регулус чуть отстранился, заглядывая мужчине в глаза при неровном свете Люмоса. – Не надо. Ты ничего не мог сделать. 

\- Мог, – покачал головой Северус. – Я мог прийти туда и выкрасть тебя к чертовой матери. А мог вытащить, когда Люц вытащил Сириуса. Но я этого не сделал. 

\- Брось, – Реджи фыркнул. – Если бы мог, ты бы сделал. 

Прохладные пальцы легли на губы готового что-то возразить Северуса, и Реджи снова прижался к нему, вдыхая родной и позабытый запах полыни и каких-то зелий. 

\- Я маленькая летучая мышка, – Реджи усмехнулся в мантию зельевара. – Ты не против, если я поживу у тебя в комнатах? Я слышал, ты профессор, – он снова отстранился, заглядывая Северусу в глаза. – Хуже или лучше Слагхорна? 

\- Дети называют меня Ужасом Подземелий. Так что думай сам, – Северус улыбнулся. – А еще Летучей мышью. Давно ты стал анимагом? 

\- Когда братец со своими учились, я тоже начал. Превратиться первый раз получилось за месяц до Азкабана. Ты все собрал? А то я замерз. Тут холодно. Но там холоднее, – он поежился и Северус крепко сжал его плечи. 

\- Теперь ты здесь. Я напрягу Люциуса, пусть хоть в лепешку расшибется, но найдет доказательства твоей невиновности. 

\- Я лишь хотел уничтожить Лорда. Это все, в чем я виноват, – тихо сказал Реджи, сжимая левое предплечье Северуса. 

\- У меня нет метки, Реджи, – тихо сказал Снейп. – Пойдем, ты отдохнешь и я все тебе расскажу. Глупый ребенок. 

\- Я не ребенок, – возмутился Редж. 

Северус снова улыбнулся и легко коснулся губами прохладного лба. 

\- Превращайся. Донесу тебя. А то шныряют тут всякие… 

Через секунду на его ладонь вспорхнула пушистая летучая мышка. Она оперлась впереди себя коготками на кончиках крыльев, потом сложила их и улеглась, прикрывая глаза. Северус заворожено разглядывал существо, затем едва прикасаясь, погладил между ушей, подхватил корзинку и пошел прочь из леса. 

*** 

Регулус спал, крепко сжимая в кулаке наволочку. Северус напоил его зельями, отправил в ванную и накормил. Через час начнут подниматься ученики, через два у него у урок у третьекурсников Хаффлпаффа и Райвенкло. Северус разглядывал безмятежное лицо Регулуса, подмечая изменения, оставленные Азкабаном. 

Когда он уложил его на кровать и принялся водить палочкой над телом, диагностируя, у Блэка оказалось сломанным ребро. Он недовольно задрал майку, позволяя Северусу оценить масштаб трагедии, а Снейп замер, с ужасом глядя на обтянутые кожей кости, каждая, словно отдельно от остальных. 

В соседней комнате, в лаборатории, кипели несколько котлов с зельями, которые используют колдомедики для выпущенных из Азкабана. Зелья дорогие, и он извел почти все ингредиенты, но для Реджи ничего не было жалко.  
Копна тусклых, некогда ярко-черных волнистых волос разметалась по подушке, морщинка между бровей присутствовала и во сне. Регулус уже давно не спал нормально. Уже четырнадцать лет. И просто отвык это делать. Он наверняка вскочит через час и помчится его искать, чтобы убедиться, что это все не сон. Снейп так бы и поступил. Бешеный темперамент Блэков. Пожалуй, только они и могли выжить в Азкабане. Взять хотя бы Безумную Бэллу… 

Убрав огонь под котлами, нежно проведя кончиками пальцев по линии роста волос и виску Регулуса, он отправился на урок. 

*** 

Маленькая летучая мышка влетела в кабинет посреди второй пары, когда у Снейпа сидели семикурсники. Она неловко приземлилась на стол профессора, отчего ученики стали свидетелями поистине невероятной картины: Северус Снейп выругался, подошел к мышке и с нежностью ее погладил. Потом он повернулся к шокированным ученикам, снял по десять баллов с каждого из факультетов (даже со Слизерина!) и приказал продолжать работу. Дети варили костерост, восстанавливающее, тонизирующие, и иже с ними. 

Снейп сел за свой стол и принялся изучать кожистые крылья, оттягивая их и проводя пальцами по перепонкам и косточкам. Мышка довольно попискивала. 

Едва прозвенел звонок, и последний ученик покинул класс, Снейп осторожно взял животное на руки и вернулся в свои покои. Мышка перелетела на диван и обернулась Регулусом. 

\- О чем ты думал? – сердито спросил Снейп. 

\- Я хотел убедиться, что это не сон, – подтвердил подозрения Северуса Регулус. – А то мне много всякого снилось там, в Азкабане. И подобного тоже навалом. Я… 

Северус присел рядом и притянул мужчину к себе. 

\- Ты не должен оправдываться. Я все понимаю, – проговорил он. – Но это действительно не сон. Ну, или я сплю. Никак не ты. 

\- Расскажи мне все, что произошло. Я хочу знать, – попросил Регулус. 

\- Сначала ты выпьешь зелий, поешь и переберешься в постель, – строго сказал Северус, без усилий поднимая легкое тело и относя его в спальню. 

\- Злой профессор, – фыркнул Регулус, однако обнял его за шею и положил голову на плечо. 

Северус не успел рассказать многого, его прервал звонок на урок. 

\- Я на пять минут, только задание дам. 

Регулус кивнул и откинулся на спинку кровати. 

Снейп влетел в класс и гомон тут же стих. 

\- Прямо сейчас у меня варится архисложное зелье. Вы же пишете контрольную работу по пройденным темам, – он взмахнул палочкой и на столах учеников возникли листки с вопросами. – Стоят оповещающие чары. Кто нарушит дисциплину – получит отработку до конца года со мной лично, сто баллов с факультета и Тролль за год по зельеварению. Все всё поняли? 

Испуганные ученики поспешно закивали. 

\- Поблажек Слизерину не будет, – грозно сказал профессор, эффектно взмахнул мантией и покинул кабинет. 

*** 

-Так почему ты не сбежал раньше? – спросил Северус после того, как закончил пересказывать события последних четырнадцати лет. 

\- Я не мог. Да и… там такая атмосфера, что никакого желания попросту не возникает, – тихо сказал Реджи. – Превращался я плохо и больше ни разу не мог. А тут… перед Рождеством Метка буквально загорелась. Было так больно, как не было еще никогда. Я понял, что Поттер не справился тогда и решил закончить начатое. Теперь-то знаю, почему. Пытался превращаться, и когда мне это удалось, я убрался оттуда через решетку на окне. Долго не продюжил, хорошо хоть, до берега было недалеко. Доплыл и пошел, просто подальше. Скитался, добрался до магловской деревни, оттуда в родной дом на Гриммо смог. Все ведь еще хуже выглядело, за мной Кричер не отрываясь ходил. Потом полетел сюда. Я тут брожу уже три дня... Ты уверен, что он изменился? Почему тогда Метка горела? 

\- Перед Рождеством Люпин научил Поттера вызывать Патронуса, – так же тихо проговорил Снейп. – Оказалось, что Защитник Поттера – это олень и олениха. Причем, олень абсолютно идентичен Патронусу Тома. Существует одно пророчество, Реджи. Оно о том, что Поттер уничтожит Темного Лорда. Но мы знаем лишь половину. Том привязался к мальчику за эти два года, и он не хочет умирать. Пока Люциус не станет Министром, Риддл не знает, как ему избежать пророчества, потому что не слышал его целиком. 

\- Странно все это. 

\- Более чем, – согласился Северус. 

\- Я все равно ему не верю, – Регулус передернул плечами и отставил поднос с пустыми тарелками. 

\- А если он уберет тебе Метку, поверишь? 

Регулус уставился на него, округлив глаза. 

\- Он меня убьет, если увидит. Я же пытался уничтожить его хоркрукс. 

\- Не убьет. Он изменился, говорю тебе. Он может абсолютно бескорыстно освободить тебя от себя. Другое дело, хочешь ли этого ты, – Северус внимательно смотрел на него, подмечая каждое микродвижение. 

\- Хочу, – подумав, сказал Регулус. 

\- Отлично. – Северус хлопнул в ладоши. – Я сейчас же свяжусь с Люциусом, чтобы начинал искать доказательства твоей невиновности. Том уберет Метку, и тебя не смогут больше обвинять в пособничестве Лорду. 

\- Все не так просто, – Регулус опустил глаза и покачал головой. – За Лорда я уже отсидел. Мне дали семь лет, и я должен был выйти в восемьдесят шестом. 

Снейп прерывисто вздохнул. 

\- Тогда за что? 

\- За убийство, – тихо сказал Регулус. 

\- Какое убийство? Кого ты убил, Реджи? – Северус наклонился ближе к нему. 

\- Охранника. Это было через шесть лет после моего заключения. В Азкабан запустили людей, охранять тех, кому скоро выходить. Мне оставался последний год, и ко мне приставили одного аврора. Сначала он просто меня оскорблял, потом как-то дошло до того, что он… - Регулус сжался, но продолжил: – Он начал меня лапать. А я ничего не мог сделать. Однажды я наорал на него, а он избил меня и… изнасиловал. 

У Северуса вырвался глухой вскрик. 

\- Не надо жалости, Северус, – Регулус поднял на него светло-синие глаза. – Мне она не нужна. На следующий день, когда он приносил еду, я напал на него и размозжил ему голову о стену. Мне дали тридцать лет на тюремном суде. 

Снейп протянул к нему руку, он хотел сжать его плечо, но тут же одернул ее. Ему теперь должно быть, противны прикосновения… 

Регулус поймал его взгляд и пытливо всматривался. 

\- Что, противно? – голос прозвучал неожиданно сипло даже для него. – Меня трахал какой-то мужик, а я даже сопротивляться не мог. Кому я теперь нужен? 

\- Ты не так меня понял. – поспешно сказал Северус, перебираясь на кровать. – Я… подумал, что тебе неприятно, когда к тебе прикасаются. 

\- Это было девять лет назад, – глухо сказал Регулус. 

\- Реджи, – позвал Снейп. 

\- Иди уже, к своим ученикам, профессор, – Регулус отвернулся, глядя куда-то в стену. 

Северус разозлился. Он резко повернул его голову к себе, удерживая так, чтобы Блэк смотрел ему в глаза. 

\- Я всегда, все эти годы, Редж, любил тебя. И сейчас люблю. И мне абсолютно неважно, что там когда-то было, слышишь? Я люблю тебя, – убежденно сказал Северус, ослабляя хватку и легко поглаживая острые из-за худобы скулы. 

\- Тогда поцелуй меня, Север, – выдохнул Реджи. 

Северус кивнул и приблизился к закрывшему глаза Регулусу. Осторожное касание губ вызвало дрожь по всему телу. Это было как вернуться домой. И как же все эти годы ему этого не хватало! Рег приглашающе приоткрыл рот, встречая его своим языком. Северус запустил пальцы в копну темных волос, притягивая его ближе к себе, насколько только можно. Поцелуй был преисполнен нерастраченной нежности и всепоглощающей любви, сквозь года пылающей негаснущим маяком, указывающим путь через время. Северус Снейп заслужил право на счастье. Слишком долго он был сторонним наблюдателем, слишком долго жил для кого-то, забывая о себе, потому что думать о своей жизни было очень больно, потому что Регулуса не было рядом. А теперь он здесь, его прохладные дрожащие пальцы ослабляют ворот рубашки, тянут в разные стороны мелкие пуговицы. Северус оторвался от его губ и прижал его к себе, зарывая лицо во впадинке между плечом и шеей. 

\- Ты слаб, Реджи. Сначала ты поправишься. 

\- Ты зануда, Снейп, – улыбаясь, впервые за долгое время, сказал Регулус, переплетая их пальцы.  
Ладони засветились ярким светом, и на безымянных пальцах мужчин остались словно вытатуированные кольца из рунической вязи. 

\- Чувствуешь? – Регулус улыбнулся, поднимая сжатые руки на уровень глаз и разглядывая рисунок. Северус нашарил его вторую руку и так же переплел пальцы. Яркая вспышка – и на второй руке каждого появился аналогичный рисунок. 

\- Когда они исчезли, я думал, что умру, – тихо сказал Северус. 

\- Я тоже. Я перестал ощущать тебя. И сломался, – в глазах Регулуса стояли слезы. 

\- Не надо, Реджи, – прошептал Северус, наклоняясь к нему и соприкасаясь лбами. – Теперь все хорошо. Я здесь. 

  

Глава 15. 

Люциус развел руками. 

\- Сев, я здесь бессилен. Открытое убийство. А поскольку он уже тогда был заключенным, приговор обжалованию не подлежит. Подожди, вот стану Министром, и выдам твоему Блэку амнистию. Где ты его прячешь, кстати? 

\- Где надо, – огрызнулся Снейп. 

\- Ладно тебе. Я просто спросил, – Люциус усмехнулся. – Если хочешь, посели его в Мэноре. Понаблюдаем воссоединение братьев… 

\- И от Мэнора твоего не останется камня на камне, – фыркнул Северус. – Ладно, спасибо, что попытался помочь. Я буду голосовать за тебя, а еще лучше, сварю тебе Феликс Фелицис с запасом на месяц. Будешь все время голосования его пить. 

\- Это запрещено, – со смехом отозвался Люциус. 

\- Когда это мы всерьез относились к запретам? – Снейп усмехнулся. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты победил. И точка. 

\- Мерлин, надо было помочь ему бежать перед предыдущими выборами, - усмехнулся Люциус. – Тогда бы я уже был Министром. 

Северус смерил его нечитаемым взглядом и исчез в зеленом пламени камина. 

*** 

\- Все в порядке? – Регулус оторвался от какой-то книги и пересел на подлокотник кресла, в которое раздраженно плюхнулся его супруг. Он положил руки на каменные от напряжения плечи, чуть разминая. Северус подался вперед, наклоняясь и развязывая ботинки. Регулус опустился на его спину и поцеловал в ухо, скрытое черными волосами. 

\- Люц помочь не может, как ты и говорил. Тюремный суд, другие законы… Но он обещал дать тебе полную амнистию, если станет Министром. 

\- А он станет? – с сомнением спросил Редж. 

\- С такой программой, связями, деньгами? Конечно. Плюс ко всему, я сварю ему Феликс Фелицис. 

\- Это незаконно, – Регулус легко подул в ухо Снейпу. 

\- Меня это не остановит, если это поможет освободить тебя. 

\- Спасибо, Север, – Регулус ласково убрал темные пряди за ухо, провел языком по аккуратной ушной раковине. Северус прерывисто вздохнул. 

\- Редж, не… 

\- Надо, Север. Я здесь уже три недели. Я соскучился и прождал достаточно. Я поправился на десять рядов и семь килограммов, – тихо говорил Регулус. 

\- А должен еще на двадцать три минимум, – буркнул Снейп. 

\- Обязательно поправлюсь. До лета – точно. Но я больше не могу ждать, – Регулус рывком поднял Северуса из неудобного положения и развернул его голову к себе. – Я хочу своего мужа. В постели. Желательно, прямо сейчас. 

Обсидиановые глаза вспыхнули желанием и любовью, Регулус улыбнулся и потянул зельевара из кресла в сторону спальни. Они неспешно раздевались по разные стороны кровати, и отбросив последний предмет одежды, Северус услышал прерывистый вздох Регулуса. Он поставил на тумбочку баночку с лубрикантом и опустился на кровать на колени, потянув на себя обнаженного Регулуса, поглаживая угловатые плечи и оставляя на них легкие поцелуи. 

\- Реджи, мой Реджи… - проговорил он, поднимая глаза и встречаясь взглядом с Регулусом, оставляя на его губах невесомый поцелуй, опрокидывая на спину на подушки и нависая над ним. Северус покрывал его лицо, шею, плечи, грудь, поцелуями, оставлял влажные дорожки языком, чуть прикусывал тонкую кожу. 

У Реджа был странный голос. Когда-то давно, на своем втором курсе, он вдохнул испарения зелья, испорченного однокурскником, и те разрушили часть его голосовых связок. Большую часть удалось восстановить, но дефекты все же остались. Редж не умел издавать стонущие, всхлипывающие звуки, а смеялся он, точно кашлял. Но Северус дорого бы отдал в свое время, чтобы услышать хоть одно его слово. Сейчас он с жадностью ловил каждый звук из горла любимого человека. 

А Регулус утопал в нежности и заботе, терялся в чувствах своего истинного магического супруга. Ему хотелось кричать и плакать от переполнявшего его счастья и хотелось отомстить тем, кто его этого счастья лишил. Риддл. Но Регулус отбросил мысли о нем, потому что язык Северуса добрался до впадинки пупка, пальцы ласково огладили выпирающие тазовые косточки, и Северус самозабвенно вылизывал чувствительное местечко, наслаждаясь хриплым неразборчивым шепотом Регулуса. 

Северус нанес смазку и вошел в него одним плавным движением, словно всегда был там. Словно так и должно быть. Словно вернулся домой. Реджи обхватил его ногами, скрещивая лодыжки на пояснице Северуса и прижимая его к себе, заставляя войти глубже. Северус просунул руки под его поясницу, приподнимая бедра Реджи. Регулус завел руки за голову, удерживаясь за массивную спинку кровати и наслаждаясь ощущениями, такими яркими и родными, давно позабытыми в холоде азкабанских камер. 

\- Двигайся, Север, – одними губами прошептал Регулус и сам чуть подался вперед. 

Медленно, неторопливо, идеально – они занимались любовью, и в каждом их жесте по отношению друг к другу была поразительная чувственность, синхронность, единение. Они дополняли друг друга, как и должны дополнять партнеры. Магия одного сливалась с магией другого, переливалась сквозь них, искрила, ласкала разгоряченные тела. На самом пике Реджи сжал внутренние мышцы, утягивая за собой Северуса в оглушительное наслаждение. Он застонал, отпуская Регулуса, и тот едва удержал его на дрожащих руках, бережно укладывая рядом. Реджи не глядя, бросил беспалочковые очищающие и призвал одеяло, накрывая их обоих. Сейчас, после единения магий, они некоторое время были очень могущественны. 

Глаза Северуса были прикрыты, дыхание медленно выравнивалось. Он повернулся к Регулусу, обнимая его, будто обволакивая собой, защищая от всего и вся. 

\- Ты ведь и так знаешь, – прошептал Регулус куда-то в шею зельевару. – Навсегда. 

\- На веки вечные, – тихо согласился Северус, целуя Реджи в переносицу и прижимая к себе, насколько можно крепко, не оставляя ни миллиметра между ними. 

*** 

Ученики заметили перемены в профессоре зельеварения еще три недели назад. Он будто и расслабился, и одновременно был еще больше напряжен. С него спала иллюзия, которую он поддерживал все годы, что преподавал. Снейп оказался привлекательным мужчиной с незаурядной внешностью, чистыми гладкими волосами и небольшой горбинкой на прямом носу. 

Не удивлялись только Гарри и Драко, которые уже видели зельевара без всех иллюзий. 

Но сегодняшним утром в Большом Зале ученики стали свидетелями картины, достойной занесения в анналы Истории Хогвартса: профессор зельеварения Северус Снейп улыбался, прикармливая ручную черную как ночь летучую мышку кусочками булочки со своей тарелки. Остальные преподаватели были рады за коллегу, но пребывали в недоумении. Летучие мыши были нередки в качестве фамилиаров или просто домашних животных у волшебников, но это же Снейп! Нелюдимейший человек на всех Британских Островах! 

Дамблдор, уставший и сильно сдавший за последний год, хмуро осмотрел мышку, но продолжил трапезу, ничего не сказав. А вот от Макгонагалл Снейпу пришлось отсесть подальше. Ее кошачьи инстинкты настойчиво зазывали охотиться. 

*** 

\- Гарри! – Поттер удивленно обернулся. В начале пустынного коридора стояли близнецы Уизли и нерешительно переминались с ноги на ногу. 

\- Фред, Джордж, – Гарри подошел к ним. – Чего хотели? 

\- Поговорить, – сказал один. 

\- Это серьезно, – добавил второй. 

Гарри огляделся, прикидывая, где они находятся и решительно пошел к ближайшему пустующему классу. Наложив чары приватности, он повернулся к близнецам и выжидающе на них уставился. 

\- В общем, Гарри, – начал то ли Фред, то ли Джордж. 

\- Мы нашли эту вещь… 

\- … на одной из отработок… 

\- …у Филча… 

\- … в незапамятные времена. 

\- Все бы ничего… 

\- … только вот мы долго в нее не заглядывали… 

\- … а вчера обнаружили одну странность… 

\- … даже две! 

\- Да! И мы решили… 

\- … пойти к тебе. 

Они договаривали друг за друга фразы, совершенно не сговариваясь, и от того это было еще забавнее. Они замолчали и ждали реакции Гарри. Поттер нахмурился. 

\- Какое отношение это имеет ко мне? - поинтересовался он. 

\- Самое прямое, – серьезно сказал Фред или Джордж, когда его близнец достал из сумки очень знакомый Гарри пергамент. Поттер побледнел, сделал шаг назад и принялся судорожно рыться в своей сумке. Вытащив на свет сложенный в несколько раз лист, он облегченно вздохнул, а потом его лицо прояснилось. 

\- Вторая... – тихо ахнул он. Близнецы непонимающе переводили взгляд с Поттера на пергамент у него в руке, затем на лист в своей, и в конце концов, тоже ахнули. 

\- Откуда она у тебя, Гарри?! – одновременно завопили они. 

\- Крестный подарил на день рождения, – ответил Поттер. – Так кого она показала, что вы всполошились? 

\- Во-первых, - торжественно начал Фред, пока Джордж (или наоборот) активировал Карту, - она показывает Муни, одного из создателей. Но мы пока еще не выкроили время, чтобы за ним проследить и выяснить, кто это. 

Гарри фыркнул. 

\- Да я вам и так скажу. Это Люпин. Карту создали мой отец и его друзья. 

Близнецы вытаращились на Поттера с открытыми ртами. Гарри усмехнулся и кивнул. 

\- Мой отец – это Сохатый, Падфут – это мой крестный, Сириус Блэк, а Хвост – это мерзкий предатель Питер Петтигрю, из-за которого Сириуса посадили в Азкабан на столько лет. 

Близнецы восхищенно вздохнули. 

\- Надо будет поболтать… 

\- … с профессором… 

\- …завтра же… 

\- … после урока! Это же… 

\- …великая вещь! А… 

\- …сколько еще карт? 

\- Только эти две, – Гарри почесал затылок. – Было четыре, но Сири сказал, что две из них давно уничтожены. 

\- Это хорошо… 

\- … потому что эта карта – настоящее… 

\- … сокровище! 

\- А во-вторых? – вспомнил Гарри. – Во-первых был Муни. А второй – кто? 

Близнецы помрачнели. 

\- Не знаем, стоит ли говорить Дамблдору, – тихо сказал один из них. – Сириус Блэк – твой крестный, а последние годы ты тесно и дружественно общаешься со Снейпом. Так что мы пришли к выводу, что решать тебе. 

Рыжий близнец развернул карту и ткнул пальцем в нужную точку. Гарри склонился над пергаментом и вздохнул сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Регулус Блэк(Снейп) был рядом с Сопливусом Снейпом(Блэком) в кабинете зельеварения, судя по всему, у стола профессора. 

\- Наверняка отец в курсе, – пробормотал он. - Что бы они ни задумали, делать будут коллективно, – Поттер выпрямился. – Спасибо, парни. Я, пожалуй, к Снейпу наведаюсь, устрою разбор полетов, – он невесело усмехнулся. – Я потом вам расскажу, чем дело кончилось. Я у вас в долгу. 

Близнецы не успели ничего ответить, а Гарри уже снял заклинания и выбежал из класса. 

\- Как думаешь, к чему все идет, братец Дред? – рыжий убирал карту. 

\- К большому буму, братец Фордж, – вздохнул второй. 

*** 

Гарри ворвался в кабинет зельеварения, и бесстрашно подошел к столу профессора, лавируя среди первокурсников. 

\- Мы можем поговорить у тебя в комнатах? – тихо спросил он. 

Северус недоуменно вскинул бровь, но тут же поднялся и направился к своим комнатам, по пути пригрозив ученикам отработками и снятыми баллами, если вздумают что-то устроить в его отсутствие. В своей комнате Снейп резко развернулся к Поттеру, и мальчик увидел у него в руках что-то пушистое и кожистое. При ближайшем рассмотрении он опознал летучую мышку. Понимание пришло мгновенно. 

\- Это он? – требовательно спросил он. 

\- О чем вы, мистер Поттер? – голос Снейпа звучал холодно и бесстрастно, но Гарри чувствовал исходящие от него панику, страх, отчаяние. 

\- Ты знаешь, о чем. Это – Регулус Блэк! 

Летучая мышка вырвалась из рук Снейпа, спикировала на пол и обернулась человеком. По сравнению с фотографиями в «Пророке», он выглядел очень неплохо, здоровым, но худым. 

\- Здравствуй, Гарри Поттер, – Гарри поежился от хрипящего на букве «р» голоса. 

\- Предвосхищая твои вопли, Поттер, - Снейп загородил собой Регулуса. – Он не сподвижник твоего драгоценного Риддла, а вообще против него. 

\- Он не мой и тем более не "драгоценный", – поморщился Гарри. – А это странно, учитывая татуировку на его предплечье. 

\- Ее скоро не будет, – твердо сказал зельевар. – Я уже договорился с Томом. 

Гарри нахмурился. 

\- Большая часть вопросов отпадают, – недовольно сказал он. – Живем в мире, пока вы тихо уживаетесь со всеми остальными. Нет – я за себя не ручаюсь. 

Регулус фыркнул, а вот Северус напрягся. Он прекрасно осознавал потенциал мальчика, а так же принимал во внимание то, что за его спиной стоит Риддл, пусть и страшащийся пророчества, но всегда готовый прийти пареньку на помощь. 

\- И, кстати, мне стало известно, что у вас двойные фамилии. Поясните? – он вскинул бровь точь-в-точь как Снейп. Блэк-Снейпы ошарашено смотрели на подростка. – Нет, откуда узнал – не скажу. И не надо ко мне в голову лезть - пожалуюсь. Просто ответьте на вопрос. И еще, сколько времени вы уже тут находитесь. 

Регулус успокаивающе погладил Северуса по спине. 

\- Около трех недель. Мы – магические супруги, – сказал он. 

\- Как Люпин и Нарцисса? – заинтересовался Гарри. 

\- Чуть по-другому, – хмуро отозвался Снейп. – они оборотни, и у них это по-волчьи. А у нас партнерство, магический тандем. 

\- Любовь на всю жизнь, если хочешь, – тихо засмеялся Регулус. Гарри вздрогнул от этого звука, а зельевар, наоборот, счастливо улыбнулся, словно ничего прекраснее в жизни не слышал. 

  

Глава 16. 

Год быстро клонился к завершению. Очень много размышляющий о своей жизни Гарри пришел к выводу, что с Драко надо заканчивать. То, что между ними происходило, уже не было таким ярким, и свелось к отношениям братьев, пусть и с бо́льшими вольностями. Драко, кажется, тоже это понимал, и вовсе не был в обиде. Он выполнил свой долг, получил удовольствие и уже планировал, с кем будет развлекаться в следующем году. Хотя, об одном Драко жалел – он так и не взял Гарри. Сначала он учил его прикосновениями, затем учил доставлять такое же удовольствие себе, а потом позволил себя трахнуть. Не сказать, что ему не понравилось, но все же это было не то. Нужны были чувства. Хотя бы элементарная влюбленность. 

Иногда Гарри снились кошмары. Тогда он надевал мантию-невидимку и в одной пижаме шел в подземелья, под теплый бок Драко. Брат его понимал и принимал, заключая в объятия и отгоняя кошмары. 

*** 

Весна перешла в свое логическое продолжение, то есть, в лето. Ну, а лето – в каникулы. Наслаждаясь теплыми солнечными днями, Гарри, однако, испытывал чувство сродни одиночеству. В Мэноре постоянно присутствовали только домовики и Драко. Том и Люциус готовились к выборам, которые должны были состояться за два дня до дня рождения Гарри, и даже Сириус постоянно уходил «налаживать старые связи», как он выражался. Нарцисса и Ремус отправились в Италию, Северуса и Регулуса, с которым вроде бы начал нормально общаться, Гарри вообще не видел. 

Двадцать девятого июля утром Гарри проснулся от ужасного вопля. Нашарив тапочки и запахнувшись в халат, он поспешил на звук и пришел в бежевую гостиную, где на полу на пятой точке сидел Сириус, а неподалеку от него стоял улыбающийся Регулус. Позади него маячил Снейп с волшебной палочкой наготове. 

\- Что случилось? – зевая, спросил Поттер. – Привет Сев, Редж. Сири, тебе помочь? 

Старший Блэк испуганно и недоуменно повернулся к крестнику.  
\- Ты знал? – беспомощно спросил он. Гарри пожал плечами. Он подошел к нему и присел на корточки. 

\- Я тебя возможно, огорчу, но знали все, кроме тебя, – он обнял крестного, помогая ему подняться. 

Следующие два часа Сириус орал на Регулуса и Снейпа, Снейп орал на Сириуса и отмахивался от Регулуса, а Регулус пытался успокоить мужа и наладить отношения с братом. Гарри скромно завтракал в дальнем кресле. Он успел прочитать «Пророк» и ему откровенно наскучило выслушивать эту перепалку, которая все никак не хотела заканчиваться. 

Мальчик решительно поднялся и встал между взрослыми.  
\- Так! А ну, заткнулись все! – моментально повисла тишина. - Замечательно, – мальчик потер виски. – А теперь послушайте меня внимательно, господа взрослые люди. Я наслушался достаточно, но спешу напомнить вам, что мы все здесь собрались с единой целью – поддержать отца, потому что в полночь ему придут результаты сегодняшних выборов. И именно от них зависит, станет ли Регулус свободным человеком, Сириус – Главой Аврората, а Северус – директором Хогвартса! Я слезно вас умоляю, поживите мирно хотя бы до полуночи! 

Мальчик передохнул, и тут послышались одинокие хлопки. В дверях стоял уставший бледный Том и улыбался, глядя на Поттера.  
Гарри его уже давно простил, наверное, потому что не видел с Рождества. Поэтому подбежал к нему и крепко обнял. 

\- Подрастешь, я тебя в Департамент Международного Магического Сотрудничества определю, – он ухмыльнулся, – дипломатом будешь. 

\- Только через мой труп, – Поттер хитро усмехнулся. – Я буду прожигать наследство в праздном существовании! 

Риддл расхохотался и взъерошил волосы Гарри.  
Потом он еще раз оглядел собравшихся и остановил свой взгляд на Регулусе.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, Регулус Блэк, – Риддл усмехнулся. – Давненько мы не виделись. 

\- Да уж, – процедил сквозь зубы Редж. – И я бы все отдал, чтобы это продолжалось и дальше. 

\- Однако, у нас общие дела и знакомые. Боюсь, это не последняя наша встреча, и тебе придется с этим смириться, – Том важно кивнул и еще раз взлохматил волосы Поттера. – Помнится, ты пытался уничтожить один из моих хоркруксов. – Гарри тут же помрачнел и неверяще посмотрел на Регулуса. Том, почувствовав настроение мальчика, крепче прижал его к себе. 

\- Я видел, во что ты превратился, и хотел лишь избавить мир от зла, – сказал Регулус, озадаченный поведением Поттера. Он явно недооценил по рассказу Северуса связь Гарри и Тома. Несмотря на пророчество, Риддл стоял рядом с мальчиком. Тот Риддл, которого знал Регулус, никогда бы так не поступил. Тот Риддл убил бы ребенка.  
\- Это не было твоей судьбой, – Том погладил Гарри по спине. – Ты поступил опрометчиво. Но… - он вздохнул. – Я прощаю тебя. Потому что Волдеморта больше нет. Есть только Том Риддл. 

*** 

Вечером у камина Люциус сидел как на иголках. Сириус сидел рядом и периодически убирал падающую ему на лицо светлую прядку. Драко сидел у ног Люциуса и пытался читать учебник по зельеварению, но тоже волновался. Том с дремлющим Гарри на коленях сидел в огромном кресле. Он ласково поглаживал мальчика по щеке, но в глазах его волком выла тоска. Регулус сидел с Северусом на кушетке и напряженно следил за действиями Риддла и все никак не мог сопоставить в уме образ того Волдеморта четырнадцатилетней давности и образ нынешнего Риддла, нежного по отношению к мальчику. 

Ровно в полночь пламя в камине взметнулось зелеными всполохами, и среди поленьев показалась голова Амелии Боунс, главы отдела Магического Правопорядка. 

\- С перевесом в 17 голосов, - женщина усмехнулась. – Всего 17, Люциус. 

\- Я? – хрипло переспросил Люциус. 

\- Ты, – она улыбнулась. – Добро пожаловать на пост, господин Министр. 

\- Спасибо огромное, – Люциус выдохнул и расслабился. Затем хитро прищурился. – Я думаю, вы можете отправляться на заслуженный отдых до завтрашнего дня, госпожа второй замминистра. 

Амелия лукаво улыбнулась.  
\- Еще раз поздравляю, – и исчезла. 

\- Она хорошо помогала, – пояснил Люциус в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Тома. 

\- Значит, ты теперь Министр, – подытожил проснувшийся Гарри. 

\- Семнадцать, – неверяще выдохнул Люциус. – Всего семнадцать! 

\- Поздравляю, рара! – отозвался с пола улыбающийся Драко. 

Северус молча повернул лицо Реджи к себе, поцеловал его в скулу и едва слышно шепнул:  
\- Теперь все будет хорошо. 

*** 

Квиддичный матч между сборной Ирландии и сборной Болгарии – чрезвычайно важное событие, и новоиспеченный Министр был обязан присутствовать. Его обширная семья, впрочем, не возражала.  
Гарри постоянно вертел головой по сторонам – подобного скопления волшебников он нигде еще не встречал. Еще больше его поразил палаточный городок. Он даже обиделся на Люциуса за то, что сразу после матча они должны были порт-ключом отправиться в Мэнор. Ремус и Нарцисса еще не вернулись из путешествия, Северус и Регулус идти отказались: Северус квиддич не любил, а Реджи не хотел иметь ничего общего с Томом. К его глубочайшему сожалению, Том предрекал частое общение. А обычно то, что сказал Темный Лорд – не оспаривают. Особенно касательно умных и сильных волшебников. 

Люциус здоровался с кучей проходящих мимо людей, представлял им своего первого заместителя Тома Риддла, и подолгу разговаривал с ними. Гарри и Драко скучали, поедая медовых слизней. 

*** 

Матч начался с представления талисманов команд. Наблюдая за пластичным танцем вейл, Гарри совершенно не глядел по сторонам. В один момент Драко одернул его за рукав. 

\- Посмотри на трибуны. 

Гарри перевел взгляд в сторону и широко распахнул глаза – вся мужская половина болельщиков прилипла к ограждениям, пытаясь перелезть, и чуть ли не слюни пускала на полуобнаженных красоток. 

\- Чего это они? – с ужасом спросил он. 

\- Вейлы используют сексуальную магию, чтобы завораживать мужчин, – ответил Драко. – Им практически невозможно сопротивляться. 

\- А почему… - Гарри оглядел их ложу: ни Том, ни Люциус не выглядели привороженными. Зато Сириус… он бился в крепких руках Люциуса и просил, умолял отпустить его к тем красавицам. Том хмурился. 

Гарри снова перевел взгляд на поле, и ощутил влечение, к изгибающимся блондинкам. Но не столь сильное, чтобы лезть через ограду. В то же мгновение, когда он сбросил с себя их чары, теплые руки обвили его талию, притянули к горячему телу. 

\- Все хорошо, малыш. Это всего лишь чары, – жаркое дыхание и хриплый голос Тома обжигал и посылал сотни мурашек вниз по спине. 

\- Я… - Гарри хотел сказать, что сбросил их, но почему-то не стал этого говорить. Ведь тогда Том отпустит его, а этого почему-то не хотелось. Гарри теснее прижался к мужчине, сжал его запястья и сделал вид, что пытается вырваться. Том прижал его чуть крепче, и Гарри затих. 

Вейлы закончили свой танец и убежали с поля. Взамен им появились символы Ирландской команды – лепреконы.  
Том усадил Поттера рядом с собой. 

Шел своим чередом матч, а Гарри, после того, как его отпустил Том, пребывал в смятении.  
Он помнил тепло тела Драко, помнил ощущения, которые сопровождали их «занятия», но это было что-то другое. С Драко было новое, приятное возбуждение, здесь – огонь в крови, заставляющий дрожать все тело. 

Покосившись на следившего за игрой Тома, Гарри подумал о том, что это… неправильно. Технически, Том старше него на пятьдесят лет. Гарри простил его, но это не отменяет всех тех убийств, которые он совершил. Его боится весь магический мир. Да еще и эти странные происшествия между ними, те же Патронусы. И Том целых полгода избегал Гарри. 

А ведь Том был красивым. Вишнево-карие глаза, напоминающие… шоколадный крем с кусочками вишни. И пах он, пусть и совсем чуть-чуть, но вишней. Гарри тянуло к нему. Всегда тянуло, еще с самого начала. Он любил проводить с ним время, изучать под его руководством заклинания, читать книги в библиотеке, когда в соседнем кресле сидел Том, устраивать дуэли, где они поочередно оказывались победителями… Однако, он никогда не мыслил о нем в сексуальном плане. По правде говоря, он вообще ни о ком не мыслил. С ровесниками ему это казалось скучным, со старшими – так те же не поймут, сопляком обзовут. А взрослые мужчины… 

Гарри не задумывался о сексе с тех пор, как попросил Драко закончить все. И вот теперь это.  
Купив у продавца сладостей мышек-ледышек, Гарри решил отбросить невеселые и сумбурные мысли и сосредоточился на игре. 

*** 

Минут через пять Том прикрыл напряженные глаза, потер их и оглядел трибуны, чтобы дать отдых глазам. Наткнувшись взглядом на вертящего головой Гарри, Том замер и сглотнул. Между губ мальчика то исчезала, то появлялась уже потерявшая очертания розовая «мышка». В горле пересохло. 

Еще с прошлого августа Тому с трудом удавалось сохранять хладнокровие, глядя на «обучение» Поттера младшим Малфоем. Он улыбался, снисходительно посмеивался, но внутри у него клокотал пожар, а член стоял каменным колом. И начались эти сны, совсем как у мальчика-подростка, коим Риддл давно не являлся, и совершенно недоумевал, с чего бы. Хотя, то, что главным героем этих снов был Гарри, наводило на размышления о первопричине. 

Том стремился сократить все контакты с Поттером. Он понимал, что в его случае это неприемлемо. Почему-то Том не хотел даже думать о подобном. Гарри был приемным сыном Люциуса и Сириуса, светлым любознательным мальчиком и очень сильным магически. У него вся жизнь впереди. Зачем ему Том? Ведь у них огромная разница в возрасте, он убил его родителей и еще кучу народа… Том тут же отметал все эти мысли. Выглядел он моложе Люциуса, а убийства – дело рук Волдеморта, а не Тома. И то, что планируется в дальнейшем – светлое будущее, коему Том и Люциус хотели быть строителями – могло искупить все… 

Вроде, все минусы перекрывались плюсами, но Том упрямо качал головой, пил, а на утро, после устранения следов похмелья, начинал все терзания заново. И так почти каждый день.  
Да еще и воспоминания, которые каждую неделю получал от домовиков Люциус. Он всегда делился впечатлениями, пару раз даже предлагал посмотреть, но Том понимал, что если увидит Гарри в объятиях Драко, то Люциус останется без наследника. 

Случай с Патронусом едва не убил Тома – пусть и странным, доселе невиданным способом, но Магия показала, что они с Гарри – одно целое. Не найдя ничего в сотнях тысяч книг в крупнейших библиотеках мира, Том прибегнул к последнему и крайне опасному средству. Он провел темный ритуал, который на некоторое время отправил его душу за Грань. 

Души мертвых, выбившиеся из магического потока (после смерти маги возвращаются в поток Силы, текущий сквозь Время и Пространство), рассказали ему о том, что Гарри уже когда-то жил на этой Земле, и в предыдущую свою жизнь его Патронусом был олень. А Том в прошлой жизни был его парой, и Защитником ему была лань. 

Очутившись в новой жизни, Гарри принес собой огромную силу и частичку прошлой жизни, именно ту, что должна была связать его со своей истинной Любовью – Паттронуса-оленя. Но в новой жизни у него был новый Патронус, чтобы его любовь тоже могла найти его. Так появилась лань. Еще Тому рассказали, что именно той частице прошлой жизни он обязан хоркруксу в Гарри. Мальчик не смог убить своего Предназначенного и сохранил ему жизнь, как смог.  
Они предупредили, что однажды Гарри все вспомнит о своей прошлой жизни и поймет. И, может, даже расскажет Тому об этом. Ведь сам Том ничего не помнил. 

Вернувшись в мир живых, Том неделю провалялся в кровати, и еще две недели не мог нормально колдовать. Но знание было дороже временной слабости. 

Болельщики восторженно заорали. Том вздрогнул и пришел в себя. Он все это время смотрел сквозь Гарри.  
Риддл перевел взгляд на табло – Болгария выиграла, Виктор Крам поймал снитч. 

*** 

Домовики разбудили Люциуса и Тома глубокой ночью. Появившись в Голубой гостиной, с палочками наготове, они выжидающе уставились на заламывающую пальцы Амелию Боунс. 

\- Ночью на палаточный лагерь было совершено нападение. Это были Упивающиеся Смертью, – выпалила женщина. 

Люциус повернулся к Тому, машинально вскинул палочку. Том недоуменно смотрел на женщину. 

\- Это невозможно, – сказал он. 

\- Черная Метка в небе, маги в плащах и масках, нападения на ближайшую маггловскую деревушку и магглорожденных волшебников, – Амелия подозрительно смотрела на мужчину. 

Том повернулся к Люциусу.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я никакого отношения к этому не имею? – спросил он. 

Люциус вздохнул и опустил палочку.  
\- Да понимаю я. Только вот люди-то этого не знают. 

Амелия, наконец, вспомнила, где видела этого мужчину. 

Она молниеносно выхватила палочку и отступила к камину.  
\- На одном из заседаний Визенгамота, когда судили Упивающихся после первого падения Темного Лорда, нам были показаны воспоминания одного старого Упивающегося. 

\- Не договаривайте, мадам Боунс, – Том очаровательно улыбнулся. – Я и есть Темный Лорд. 

\- Мистер Малфой, что это все значит? – жестко спросила женщина, не спуская глаз с Тома. 

\- Это секретная информация. Два года назад Гарри Поттер вернул Темному Лорду тело и разум. С тех пор он абсолютно адекватный человек. 

Амелия покачала головой.  
\- Это невозможно. Мальчик не мог… вы же убийца! 

\- Да будет вам известно, тот ритуал нельзя провести без искреннего согласия дающего кровь, – Том не улыбался, но и не хмурился. – Что же до убийств, то их совершал безумный получеловек, коим я больше не являюсь. Вы умная женщина, мадам Боунс, потому я и одобрил вашу кандидатуру на пост заместителя министра. К вчерашнему происшествию я не имею никакого отношения, но я не медля призову Упивающихся через Метку, и выясню, для чего был проделан этот бесполезный акт насилия. 

\- А заключенные в Азкабане? – как-то зло спросила Боунс. 

\- Большинство из них там и останутся, но кое-кто все-таки выйдет. Руквуд, к примеру. Будет помилован Регулус Блэк, потому что он изначально был против Волдеморта, и я сам засадил его за решетку. 

\- Вы имеете отношение к его побегу? – нахмурив брови, спросила Амелия. 

\- Нет, – Том покачал головой. Скрипнула дверь. 

\- Том, папа? – заспанный Гарри вошел в комнату. 

\- Ты почему не спишь? – строгим тоном спросил Люциус. 

\- Почувствовал… - Поттер замялся. Том мягко скользнул к мальчику в сознание и увидел недосказанную мысль: «…гнев и удивление Тома». 

\- Что? – напряженно спросил Люциус. Том вмешался, успокаивающе касаясь плеча друга. 

\- Уладь все, я провожу его. Потом все объясню. 

Люциус прикусил губу и кивнул, поворачиваясь к шокированной Амелии Боунс, когда Том легко подхватил Гарри Поттера на руки. А мальчик доверчиво прижался к нему, кладя голову на плечо и закрывая глаза. 

\- И вы не боитесь? – тихо спросила женщина, когда мужчина и мальчик ушли. 

\- Я ему доверяю. Поверьте, это не тот Темный Лорд, который погиб тринадцать лет назад, – Люциус покачал головой. 

\- Вы уступите пост ему? 

\- Сначала так и подразумевалось, – Люциус присел в кресло, щелчком пальцев вызывая домовика и приказывая принести вина. – Но не так давно Том заявил, что останется Серым Кардиналом. У него какие-то другие планы, и он о них не говорит, но мир он точно не собирается захватывать. К тому же, – Амелия наконец опустила палочку, села в кресло и приняла из рук Малфоя бокал с вином. – Гарри гораздо сильнее, чем Том, или даже Дамблдор. Старик сильно сдал за последние два года. И если что-то пойдет не так, то Гарри вмешается. Знаете, по секрету скажу, и даже Том еще за собой не заметил, но Гарри уже имеет на него влияние. Том прислушивается к нему. 

\- Да... – задумчиво протянула женщина. – Это все очень странно. А что насчет Аврората, мистер Малфой? 

\- Сириус Блэк. Посажу его главой – писать отчеты. Он вспыльчив, и устроить разнос для него будет раз плюнуть. Он хорошо умеет планировать действия и будет хорошим начальником. 

\- Его оправдали совсем недавно. Это не… - женщина осеклась, потому что вышеупомянутый объект вошел в комнату, протирая глаза и зевая. 

\- Люци, что за херня? – он осекся, увидев Амелию с бокалом вина. Тут же замотался в халат, пригладил волосы и попытался улыбнуться. – Прощу прощения за мою грубость, мисс Боунс. Люциуса долго не было, и я начал волноваться. 

\- И не взяли палочку, – заметила женщина. – Это не подобает поведению главы Аврората. 

\- Но я же у себя дома! – совсем как ребенок запротестовал Сириус. 

Люциус нахмурился.  
\- Блэк, иди спать, – приказал он и тут же обратился к женщине. – Согласен, определенная необдуманность и глупость присутствуют, но с ответственностью приходит понимание и хорошие привычки. Сами понимаете, Азкабан не подходит под понятие о приятном месте пребывания. 

Сириус угрожающе зарычал.  
\- Блэк, иди уже отсюда, не мешай, – Люциус взглядом пообещал его убить. Сириус недовольно передернул плечами, но удалился. 

\- Будет тяжело. Но никто и не обещал, что будет легко, Амелия. За новое светлое будущее, – в огромной комнате эхом рассыпался звон хрусталя бокалов. Они молча выпили. 

Проводив своего заместителя, Люциус вернулся в спальню. На кровати лежал обнаженный Сируис, раскинувшись, и неторопливо ласкал свой член.  
У Люциуса тут же из головы вылетели все заготовленные воспитательно-обвинительные речи. В мгновение ока он навис над черноволосым мужчиной и положил свою руку поверх сириусовой на его член и сжал. 

\- Ты – засранец, Блэк, – прорычал Люциус, выуживая из-под подушки баночку со смазкой. Подумав, он убрал ее обратно, вытащил палочку, и заклятием привязал руки Блэка к изголовью.  
Сириус недовольно зарычал, попытался вырваться, но у него не вышло. 

\- У меня были дела. И я еще не раз исчезну посреди ночи, и вовсе не в соседнюю комнату, – Люциус медленно снимал халат. – Это – работа, Сириус. И у тебя она тоже будет. И, между прочим, ты выставил себя в невыгодном свете перед моим заместителем. За это тебя нужно наказать. 

Сириус молчал, только дыхание его было частым.  
Люциус наклонился и провел языком от соска к пупку, прикусил кожу над ним, оставив след. Сириус зашипел сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.  
Люциус перевернул Блэка на живот, веревки легко перекрутились.  
Он приподнял его бедра, ставя на колени, и опустил голову, надавив на шею. Сириус что-то пробурчал. 

\- Что? Унизительно? Стыдно? – Люциус наградил его ощутимым шлепком и с удовольствием погладил порозовевшую кожу. – Стыдно было мне сейчас перед Амелией, – Люциус снова несильно замахнулся и припечатал ладонь к еще не пострадавшей половинке. Дальше он наносил легкие, но ощутимые удары на каждое слово. – Я. Тебя. Нахваливал. Говорил. Что ты. Лучший. Возможный. Начальник. А ты. Вваливаешься. И портишь. Все. Впечатление. 

В начале Сириус крепко сжимал зубы, но Люциус знал, как бить так, чтобы к концу его маленькой прочувствованной речи, Блэк вовсю заскулил. 

\- Но тебе ведь это нравится, – горячее дыхание Малфоя обожгло ухо Сириуса. Жесткие ладони с нажимом огладили ярко-розовые ягодицы. Сириус по-собачьи заскулил и даже жалобно тявкнул. 

\- Тиран ты, Малфой, – обиженно сказал он. Люциус просунул под него руку и погладил его стоящий член. 

\- Какой есть, – Люциус улыбнулся и укусил Блэка за лопатку. Провел дорожку поцелуев вдоль позвоночника, лизнул копчик. Сириус подался назад, но Люциус властно надавил между лопаток, заставляя его еще сильнее прогнуться, выставляясь. 

Он нарочито медленно устроился между широко разведенных ног Сириуса, потер розовые половинки и принялся основательно их вылизывать. Блэк коротко постанывал от болезненно-приятных ощущений, ужасно хотелось большего, но Люциус специально медлил – он вылизывал промежность и налитые яички, но не касался ни ануса, ни члена. Сириус по опыту знал: если его поторопить, то будет только хуже, – Малфой растянет свое удовольствие до максимума, а то и вовсе кончит и отправит Сириуса дрочить в ванную. Один раз Сириус испытал мстительность Малфоя на себе. 

Люциус понимал, что мучает и себя и Сириуса, его член уже просто болел от возбуждения, но он хотел проучить Блэка, пусть ему это и выходило боком. Облизнув два пальца, Люциус приставил их к сомкнутому анусу и протолкнул внутрь, одновременно кусая Блэка за ягодицу.  
Анимаг заорал и дернулся. Привычным движением Люциус надавил на простату любовника, и Сириус, ахнув, подался назад. 

\- Я убью тебя, Малфой. Когда-нибудь, – пробормотал Блэк, насаживаясь на пальцы продолжающего вылизывать его горящую задницу блондина и совершенно неприлично постанывая. - Ну, давай, уже, Люци, – взмолился Сириус. 

\- Обещай, что будешь хорошим мальчиком, – Люциус оторвался от своего занятия и навалился на него. 

\- Обещаюууу… - прохныкал Сириус, ведь Люциус специально надавил в этот момент на простату. 

\- Нет уж, повтори дословно, – усмехнулся Малфой, проталкивая в него еще один палец. 

\- Что повторить? – Сириус задыхался. 

\- Что будешь хорошим мальчиком. 

\- Я буду хо…хорошим мальчикоммм… – Сириус поднял голову и, обернувшись, зло посмотрел на довольного Малфоя. – Буду. И начальником, – собрал он последние мысли в кучу. – А теперь выеби меня уже, хватит всякую херню в задницу пихать! 

Малфой несколько ошалел от такого высказывания, тут же убрал пальцы, отчего Сириус протестующее захныкал, и приставил головку разрывающегося от желания члена к растянутому отверстию. 

\- То были пальцы. А это – член. И никакой херни, заметь, – и Люциус плавно толкнулся внутрь. 

Вышел и сходу задал бешеный темп. Сириус не успевал подмахивать, рычал. Резная спинка кровати треснула под побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Где-то среди черных точек перед глазами, стонов и рычания, от которых закладывало уши, и звонких шлепков влажной от пота кожи о кожу, Люциус опустил руку на член Сириуса, пару раз проехался по нему, и почувствовал дрожь сильного тела под собой, и как мышцы плотно обхватили член. Он толкнулся в последний раз и кончил с шумным выдохом. 

Призвав палочку, он уничтожил веревки, стягивающие запястья Сириуса и потянул его на себя, укладываясь на кровать.  
Они оба тяжело дышали, Сириус нашарил палочку Люциуса, бросил очищающие и потер саднящие запястья, недовольно сопя. 

Отдышавшись, Люциус сел, призвал заживляющую мазь и мягко втер ее в покрасневшую кожу рук Блэка.  
\- А задницу? – недовольно спросил Сириус, когда Люциус закрутил крышку баночки. 

\- Это в назидание. Завтра идешь должность принимать. И кресло, – ехидно ухмыльнулся Люциус, садясь верхом на него. Сириус его спихнул, потом притянул к себе, обнимая. 

\- Злой ты, – с нежностью пробормотал он. 

\- Все ради тебя, – зевнул Люциус. 

С точки зрения Сириуса засыпающий Люциус Малфой был очень умиляющим зрелищем. Но он ему об этом не сказал. Во избежание. 

*** 

Том мягко опустил Гарри на кровать.  
Почувствовав холод остывшей постели, Гарри выплыл из дремы и сел. 

\- Что случилось? – увидев напрягшееся лицо мужчины, он поспешил перебить готовую слететь с губ отмазку. – Только не говори, что ничего. Ты был в ярости. И удивлен. Крайне удивлен. Я хочу, чтобы мы были честными, поэтому просто расскажи, что случилось. 

\- Да ты завтра из газет узнаешь, – вздохнул Том, садясь на кровать Гарри. Тот склонил голову, совсем как дикое животное в недоумении. Олененок. – Нападение Упивающихся Смертью. Никто не погиб, но это не главное. Важно то, что я – их предводитель – ничего об этом не знаю. 

Гарри опустил глаза и покачал головой.  
\- Ты можешь собрать их через Метку, – неуверенно предложил он. 

\- Я так и собираюсь сделать, прямо сейчас. Подберу место и призову, – Том кивнул, со странным ощущением разглядывая мальчика. В душе всколыхнулось беспокойство. – Их надо приструнить, и выяснить, кто это все делает, потому что мне это не нравится. Да еще и… - он замолк, поняв, что пытаясь успокоить больше себя, чем парня, сболтнул лишнего. 

\- Что такое? – Гарри резко вскинул голову. 

Том снова вздохнул.  
\- В этом году в Хогвартсе будет проводиться Тремудрый Турнир. 

Гарри озадаченно нахмурился, и Том рассказал ему все, что знал о Турнире. 

\- Веселенький будет год, – усмехнулся Поттер. – Как бы чего не случилось с моим везением. 

Том нахмурился.  
\- Ничего не случится. Мы теперь во главе власти, и сможем, если что, защитить тебя. К тому же, в Турнире будет ограничение по возрасту. Только с семнадцати лет. 

\- Любой запрет можно обойти, Том, – Гарри откинулся на подушки. – Любой. 

Том подавил судорожный вздох.  
\- Спи, Олененок, – Том подошел к двери. 

\- Удачи с УпСами, Том, – отозвался из кровати Гарри. 

  

Глава 17 

Покинув Малфой-мэнор, Том аппарировал в старый особняк своего отца. Он был пропыленным и разваливающимся, а еще ужасно жутким, по маггловским меркам, но для первой встречи с ПСами это было самое то.  
Сосредоточившись на Метке, Том позвал всех, до кого смог дотянуться, за исключением сумасшедших заключенных Азкабана. 

В огромном бальном зале вспыхнули сотни свечей, появившиеся под потолком, по мановению палочки исчезли пыль и паутина, появилось небольшое возвышение с креслом, очень похожим на трон.  
Раздались первые хлопки. Том уже занял свое место.  
ПСы, одетые в черные плащи и белые маски, занимали места в полукруге перед троном, а за ними выстраивался еще один полукруг, побольше. Внутренний Круг и… кто? Том не знал ни одного из тех, что стояли во втором ряду. 

Когда хлопки прекратились, Том отметил отсутствующих – девять человек – Малфой, Снейп, Регулус Блэк, супруги Лейстрандж, погибший Розье, трус Каркаров, еще один уже мертвый, и Питер Петтигрю. Барти Крауч был здесь, и он едва не приплясывал от радости. 

\- Милорд! – он упал на колени, выйдя на пару шагов вперед. – Мы все исполнили по вашему приказу! Маги в панике… 

\- Какому приказу? – ледяным голосом рыкнул Том. 

ПСы синхронно сжались.  
\- К-который вы отдали неделю н-назад, – выдавил Крауч. – Напугать магов на Чемпионате. 

\- Я? – Том выпрямился в кресле. 

\- В-вы… - пробормотал ничего не понимающий Крауч. 

\- Снять маски! – приказал Том. 

ПСы повиновались. Том вломился в голову к каждому, с трудом сдерживая ярость. Кто-то под его личиной командовал его ПСами с начала июля. Он выглядел, как Том, вел себя как Том, и толкал речи в духе Тома, каким он был до развоплощения. А еще он набрал Второй круг ПСов. 

\- Это был самозванец! – Том резко поднялся со своего места. – Я – настоящий я – уже три года как восстановился в своем теле, и все это время я работал над подчинением нам Министерства! И я добился этого! Люциус теперь Министр Магии! 

\- Но ваша милость сказали, что Малфой предатель, потому что не явился на зов Метки, – пробормотал Крауч. 

\- Круцио! – Том направил на него палочку. Светловолосый мужчина, хрипя, извивался на полу. Том дернулся, как от удара, отступил к трону. С ним было что-то не так. Он разорвал контакт. 

\- Малфой на моей стороне и он, в отличие от вас, работал на меня все это время. Какие еще задания дал вам самозванец?! 

Вперед выступил черноволосый мужчина. 

\- Нотт, – кивнул Том. 

\- Мой Лорд, вы… то есть самозванец… приказал нам внедриться в Хогвартс в качестве любого из преподавателей и сделать так, чтобы Кубок Огня выдал имя мальчишки Поттера, как участника Турнира, а в конце года, на Третьем Испытании, он должен попасть к вам же, с помощью кубка-порт-ключа, и вы бы убили его. Так сказал он. 

\- Это все? – резко спросил Том, лихорадочно просчитывая варианты. 

\- Нет. Вы… Он сказал, чтобы мы любой ценой помогли ему победить, так что наши дети уже предупреждены, и создаются все условия, чтобы нужные книги вовремя попали к щенку. 

\- А откуда вы знаете, какие испытания его ждут? – прорычал Риддл. 

Нотт низко поклонился, достал из кармана свернутый в трубочку пергамент, и с поклоном протянул его Лорду.  
Том убийственно зыркнул на него и развернул свиток. 

Первое испытание – отобрать у дракона золотое яйцо. Венгерская Хвосторога, Китайский Огненный Шар, Шведский Тупорылый и Валлийский Зеленый. Выпадет Хвосторога.  
Показать самые сильные заклинания защиты от огня. Драконы понимают парселтанг. 

Второе испытание – поднять со дна озера самого дорогого человека. Драко Малфой. Довести до ума мальчика, что ему нужны жабросли из личных запасов Снейпа. Заклинания против гриндилоу и для отпугивания русалок, а так же режущие. Вбить ему в голову, что со дна обязательно вытащат всех, и чтобы он не задерживался там ни в коем случае. 

Третье испытание – лабиринт. Убрать с его дороги всех, кого только можно. Попутно поставить непроходимые ловушки остальным Чемпионам. Научить обездвиживающим, которые применяют драконологи. Развеивающим иллюзорный туман. Отпугивающим ползучие растения. Отгадка сфинкса – паук. Научить лечащим заклинаниям. Укус Василиска обеспечит защиту от укуса акромантула. Довести до ума, что пауку нужно отрезать ноги. Кубок – портал. 

По мере прочтения текста на пергаменте, у Тома глаза на лоб лезли. Кто-то точно знал, что будет, словно… пришел из будущего. И зачем ему заманивать Поттера куда-то? 

\- Куда приведет портал? – спросил Том. 

\- Вы… Он еще не решил, – кланяясь, ответил Нотт. 

Том смял пергамент.  
\- А теперь слушайте меня! – ледяным и убийственным тоном начал он. – Мальчишка Поттер помог мне возродиться три года назад! – по рядам прокатился пораженный гул. – Молчать! С того дня мальчик находится под полным моим контролем, я сделал его своим учеником. И если хоть один волос с его головы упадет, Круциатус покажется вам щекоткой по сравнению с тем, что я с вами сотворю. 

Неконтролируемая волна дрожи пробежала по рядам. 

\- И вы должны мне сообщить, если самозванец опять вас вызовет.  
ПСы поспешно закивали. 

\- Проваливайте и забудьте обо всех операциях, что он приказал провернуть. Я вызову вас через неделю.  
ПСы откланялись и исчезли. 

*** 

Более полусотни фигур в черных плащах появились в гостиной Нотт-холла. Тут же поднялся шум и гам. 

\- Тихо! – воскликнул Нотт-старший и все немедленно замолкли. Он был протеже нового Лорда. 

\- Ну, и кто из них настоящий? – поинтересовался Макнейр. 

\- Я не знаю, – сказал Нотт. – Но мне кажется, что первый, потому что он всегда ненавидел Поттера, а тут… вот это. 

\- И что мы будем делать? – спросил Руквуд. 

\- Поступим так, как планировали. Крейг Лансер, как и задумывалось, пойдет преподавать Уход за Магическими Существами вместо полувеликана, – Нотт поморщился. – И не вздумайте провоцировать нового Лорда. Я – к нашему Лорду, спрошу, что делать, – и он аппарировал. 

Остальные ПСы попрощались и тоже аппарировали кто куда. 

*** 

Том тяжело опустился в кресло и закрыл лицо руками. Кто? Кому это надо? Чего он добивается? И нужно защитить Гарри. Это первостепенная задача.  
И если кубок выплюнет его имя… Нужно найти законы, которые бы позволили Гарри не участвовать, отказаться. И охрана. Ему нужна охрана.  
Только вот… Том больше не мог доверять своим ПСам. Он это чувствовал. Они будут работать на два лагеря, потому что в растерянности, ведь они, Лорды, почти одинаковые. За исключением отношения к Поттеру и Малфою. 

Надо что-то делать.  
Том тяжело поднялся, ступил несколько шагов и рухнул на колени.  
Да как же так?!  
Свечи погасли под порывом ветра. Стало темно, хоть глаз выколи. Где-то в приусадебном саду ухала сова. Старый дом скрипел, шевелился, ворчал. 

\- Хоззяин… - тихий шорох ползущего змеиного тела. 

\- Нагини? – удивленно ответил Том. Он не видел змею с того дня, как из нее извлекли хоркрукс. – Где ты была все это время? 

\- С другим хозззяином, – змеюка подползла ближе и подставила голову под ласку. Том не отказал. 

\- Он – это не я. 

\- Я зззнаю, хозззяин… - прошелестела змея. – Артефакт, переносссящщий ссквоззь время. Ззздессь я ужшше две луны. 

\- Значит, сразу после ритуала тебя… перенесли в это время? – нахмурился Том. Это мог сделать только кто-то, имеющий доступ в Мэнор. Но это не мог быть ни один из тех, кто его имел. Том знал это точно. 

\- Так и есссть, хозззяин, – прошипела змея. 

\- И чем же он отличается от меня? 

\- Ничччем… Нагини не могла отличччить его от хозззяина, он сссловно двойник. 

\- Даже близнецы различаются, – растерянно прошептал Том. – А если это я из другого времени? Мне нужно с ним встретиться! 

\- Две луны я в пути, хозззяин, – отозвалась змея. – Я нахожжжу хозззяина, но он ссснова иссчезззает, поссстоянно… не сссидит на месссте. 

\- А меня ты как нашла? – поинтересовался Том. 

\- Он был в этом доме три дня назззад… - змея виновато склонила голову. – Я опоззздала. Но я ищщу его, по оссстаточшшному ссследу. 

\- Ищи, – Том кивнул, затем начертал руну на лбу рептилии. Она замерцала во мраке и растворилась. – Теперь, если ты позовешь меня, я приду сразу же. Позови, как найдешь его. 

\- Как прикажжжет хозззяин, – змея снова потерлась о Тома. 

\- А как ты отличаешь, я это или он? 

\- Хозззяин пахнет другим временем… - прошипела в ответ змея. Том кивнул, напоследок погладил рептилию. 

\- Иди. За ним. 

\- Прощщайте, хозззяин. 

\- До встречи, Нагини. И удачной охоты. 

Тихий, едва слышный шелест тяжелого тела о старые доски, и снова тишина старого дома.  
Том вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в колени. 

Он сам? Или его двойник? Или… есть еще артефакт Двойника. Старый, запрещенный, и, кажется, конфискованный Министерством.  
Том поднялся. Надо проверить. 

*** 

Первые месяцы нового учебного года пролетели быстро и незаметно, потому что ничего примечательного не случилось. Кроме того, что только и разговоров ходило, что о Турнире. Гарри не обращал внимания. Он плыл. 

Все вокруг казалось, будто происходит не здесь, не сейчас, и не с ним. Он ходил на уроки, делал домашние задания, ел, пил, спал, но его не покидало ощущение ОДИНОЧЕСТВА.  
Драко вроде бы и был рядом, но заведя роман с пятикурсником из Райвенкло, периодически забывал о том, что Гарри существует. И к тому же, теперь у Поттера не было возможности приходить к брату, когда ему снились кошмары. 

Сириус ему не писал – был занят авроратом, Люциус – министерством, Том – Упивающимися и своим таинственным двойником, а Северус – Регулусом. Гарри снова остался один. И порой, бродя прохладными ночами по безлюдным коридорам замка с Сансой на плечах, ему начинало казаться, что он сделал неверный выбор. Кто бы знал, как сложилась бы его судьба, если бы Том так и продолжал оставаться духом. Воплотился бы он однажды одним из своих хоркруксов? Убил бы Гарри, как и хотел, или же все-таки нет? 

Санса шипела, что «хозззяину пора бы уссстать, ссстолько чшшеловек поссстоянно рядом…».  
Гарри уныло соглашался, но тоска сердце не отпускала. 

К счастью, к сожалению ли, но наступил день, когда должны были прибыть ученики из других школ.  
Встретив вейл, Гарри только поморщился. Их чары на него, как определившегося со своей ориентацией, не действовали. А ужимки вызывали только отвращение.  
Потому что снился ему только Том, а Том был идеальным. 

Корабль дурмстранговцев заинтриговал. Да и юношей Гарри оценил - все они были симпатичными, мускулистыми, и неплохо одарены магически. Как на подбор. 

Прищурив зеленые глаза, парень разглядывал Игоря Каркарова – директора Дурмстранга. Он знал, что тот был Упивающимся. И, судя по тому, что он слышал о нем от Северуса и Тома – он выдал всех, кого знал после Первой Войны. А значит, сейчас постарается выслужиться перед Лордом. В свою очередь, это приводит к тому, что все эти мальчики готовились как будущие Упивающиеся Смертью. 

Хмыкнув, Гарри отвернулся и перехватил сначала взгляд Северуса – не предвещающий ничего хорошего и презрительный, направленный на Каркарова, а затем и Виктора Крама – похотливо-оценивающий, направленный на него самого. 

*** 

Когда его имя прозвучало в абсолютной тишине, в первое мгновение Гарри будто оглушило. Он замер, не мог даже вздохнуть. Но затем его так же стремительно отпустило – горячая волна пролилась по всему телу, и он решительно поднялся со своего места. 

Дамблдор – пока еще директор – растерянно указал ему на боковую дверь, куда уже ушли Крам, Делакур и Диггори. Гарри успокаивающе улыбнулся Драко, шел, гордо подняв голову и чувствуя себя совершенно спокойно. Что-то в таком роде он подозревал в одном из многочисленных развитий будущего, с учетом его феноменальной способности влипать в неприятности. 

Едва он переступил порог комнатки, дверь снова открылась, впуская трех директоров, Бэгмена, Крауча, Люциуса, Северуса и Тома. Поднялся невообразимый шум, казалось, волшебники заговорили одновременно.  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Несмотря на то, что его отец Министр Магии, Гарри не хотел отказываться от участия. Не потому, что хотел славы победителя или, Мерлин упаси, выиграть Кубок для Хогвартса. Нет. Он хотел всего лишь проверить себя, потому что от нечего делать изучал школьную программу старших курсов. Он знал столько же, даже больше, сколько и семикурсники. Притом, что он был сильнее двух присутствующих здесь сильнейших магов современности. 

Цирк ему решительно надоел, поэтому Гарри негромко хлопнул в ладоши, и по помещению прокатился оглушительный раскат грома. Все с недоумением, а кто и с ужасом повернулись к нему. Отлично, внимание он привлек. 

Парень прокашлялся.  
\- Итак, господа и дамы. Скажу сразу, я не бросал свое имя в Кубок, можете применить артефакт-правдоискатель. Я также не просил кого-либо делать это за меня, и вообще не знал, что оно там окажется. Я мог бы обратиться к своему отцу, поскольку в его власти разорвать контракт между мной и кубком. Да что там, это даже директору сделать под силу. Но я не буду этого делать. Я хочу участвовать в Тремудром Турнире. 

Повисшая в комнате тишина была гробовой. Гарри встретился со страдальческим взглядом Тома и грустно улыбнулся ему. Том хотел его защитить, он очень боялся за парня. Но Гарри знал, что сможет за себя постоять. В основном, потому что еще до начала учебного года, зайдя в кабинет Тома в его отсутствие, нашел под столом смятый клочок пергамента, с указанием всех испытаний и способа их прохождения. Он не знал, откуда Том его взял, и почему выбросил под стол, да и знал ли он о нем вообще, но Поттер абсолютно не боялся сейчас. Что и пытался сейчас показать взглядом Тому. Реддл тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову, принимая желание Гарри. 

Люциус, увидев склоненную голову Тома, обвел собравшихся стальным взглядом.  
\- Мой сын будет участвовать. 

*** 

Гарри думал, что будет травля. Но ничего такого не было. Хаффлпаффцы, конечно, косились недобрыми взглядами, но опасались делать что-либо. Ведь все знали, кто является приемным отцом Мальчика-Который-Выжил. 

А вот Виктор Крам, похоже, этого не понимал. Но он не делал ничего такого, что могло бы приняться за сексуальные домогательства, желание коих было написано на его низком лбу. Скорее это было преследование. Он сидел в библиотеке все время, пока там находился Гарри, и не спускал с него глаз, во время завтраков и прочих приемов пищи - он садился за гриффиндорский стол. Гарри практически постоянно чувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд масляных темно-карих глаз. И это напрягало. Потому что Гарри все еще снился Том, и не хотелось смотреть ни на кого, кроме него. А еще он начал разрабатывать план по совращению бывшего Темного Лорда… 

День первого испытания неумолимо приближался, за неделю до него в Запретный Лес доставили драконов, о чем Гарри узнал от регулярно уползавшей на охоту Сансы. Парень выучил все противоожоговые, огнеотталкивающие, охлаждающие и прочие драконоборческие чары, какие только нашел. Они у него получались даже без палочки. Но Гарри сомневался, что они ему понадобятся. Пожалуй, его выступление будет самым коротким. Разговор с драконом, ласковая просьба, и он уже владелец какого-то яйца. 

На следующий день, после того, как Санса приползла с новостями, Гарри посетил Запретный лес под мантией-невидимкой. Разговор с каждой из драконих оказался более чем увлекательным. Все они много знали, и им явно было не с кем поговорить, так что огромные волшебные зверюги наперебой вываливали на парня свои драконьи сплетни, проблемы и новости. Драконюхи явно пребывали в недоумении – четверо самок повернулись друг другу и тихо, но практически непрерывно рычат. Шипения Гарри в ответ они явно не слышали. Пообещав, что будет приходить каждый день, вплоть до их отъезда, взамен на то, что любая из них отдаст ему лишнее яйцо на испытании, Гарри со спокойной совестью и в приподнятом настроении, покинул поляну с загонами. 

*** 

В отличие от трех других Чемпионов, Гарри, сидя в оранжевой палатке и скучающе разглядывая идеальный маникюр, был предельно спокоен, уверен, и вообще близок к дзэну. Крам хмуро косился на него. Флер заламывала руки, у нее дрожала нижняя губа, а глаза бегали от одного объекта к другому. Гарри, казалось, даже из своего угла может услышать лихорадочное биение вейловского сердечка. Седрик просто нервно грыз ногти. 

Появившаяся в палатке Рита Скитер, уже получившая не так давно достойный и язвительный отпор от Гарри и пинок от начальника газеты, на которого надавил Люциус, коротко и с сожалением взглянула в сторону Поттера и обратила все свое внимание на оставшихся, но не таких интересных Чемпионов. Вплоть до того момента, как в палатку нагрянула комиссия во главе с Бэгманом. 

Гарри, как и ожидал, вытащил миниатюрную фигурку хвостороги и тут же весело зашипел драконихе приветствие и засыпал ее вопросами. Оживившаяся дракончиха деловито сновала между пальцами Поттера, обнюхивая и играя, и бойко ему отвечала – была совсем как настоящая, а комиссия и чемпионы пребывали в глубоком шоке, ужасе, почти обмороке и горе, наблюдая за этим действом. Всем стало мгновенно ясно, кто займет первое место на этом состязании. 

Когда настала очередь Поттера, стадион замер. Парень ленивой походкой вышел на середину «арены» и запрокинул голову, прищурившись на возвышающуюся над ним дракониху.  
А затем зашипел ей приветствие. Огромная рогатая голова опустилась вниз, и легла на землю, чтобы парню было удобно гладить ее между глаз, где было самое чувствительное место. Гулкий рокот, больше похожий на работу маггловского трактора, ознаменовал драконье мурлыканье. 

Драконологи, бившиеся со строптивой хвосторогой больше всех остальных драконов, и тихо ее ненавидевшие, бились сейчас в истерике и спешно вспоминали, учат ли в наше время парселтангу. Школьники вспоминали второй курс Поттера, и то, что он уже раньше демонстрировал знание змеиного языка. Мелкие замерли в ужасе и восхищении. А взрослые просто замерли, потому что то, что драконы понимают язык змей, было написано в каждом справочнике о драконах, и они могли бы догадаться, что Поттер и здесь отличится. Самка спокойно позволила парню подойти к кладке и забрать золотое яйцо. Затем он забрался к ней на шею, зверушка сделала несколько шагов и ссадила юношу прямо перед судейской трибуной, куда он положил яйцо, а затем попрощался с драконихой, снова погладив ее между глаз. 

Естественно, судьи, скрипя зубами и проклиная всех предков мальчишки-Поттера до пятнадцатого колена, вынуждены были выставить ему высший балл. Ведь задание было выполнено идеально: дракон спокоен, яйца целы, золотое – взято, и ни одной царапины. 

  

Глава 18. 

Гарри чувствовал, что начинает черстветь. Он все еще был один большую часть своего свободного времени, он мало разговаривал, ему не хотелось ничего делать, ни летать, ни читать, ни играть в шахматы или плюй-камни, ничего. Хотелось быть не одиноким. Но это было невыполнимо. 

Едва звенел звонок с последней пары, Поттер бесшумно исчезал в переплетении коридоров и уходил в Тайную Комнату, сидел в апартаментах основателя, переругивался изредка с его портретом, но чаще просто молча смотрел на огонь в камине.  
Он стал язвительным, холодным, отстраненным, а изнутри его сжигала тоска. Препротивное ощущение, и никуда от него не деться. 

Спутниками его являлись верная Санса и новообретенная хвосторожка, которую, с помощью ценных указаний портрета Салазара, Гарри сумел оживить. Для этого был использован осколок философского камня, использовавшийся Слизерином в свое время как пресс-папье. Гарри хмыкнул на такое обращение с камнем-легендой. Он бы его вообще засунул куда подальше, учитывая, сколько проблем он мог принести. 

В общем, Гарри был совершенно одинок, и ничто не мешало ему проводить эксперименты. Заказав в магазинчике игрушек еще одного хвосторога, только теперь уже самца, Гарри проделал все во второй раз. Дракончики, поселившиеся с василиском, вели себя подобно щенкам – ластились к рукам, приносили карандаши и щепки, брошенные им, и с удовольствием ели с рук. 

Занятый экспериментом, а потом наблюдениями, Гарри не заметил, как подкрался Святочный Бал.  
Когда дракончики более менее прижились и демонстрировали ауры живых волшебных существ, Гарри снова затосковал. У него до сих пор не было ни парадного костюма, ни партнера по танцам, которым его усиленно обучал Драко позапрошлым летом… 

Не замечал Гарри и Виктора Крама, который после Первого задания следовал за ним по пятам, но почему-то не пытался заговорить.  
За пару дней до Святочного Бала, выбравшись из Тайной Комнаты в Подземельях, Гарри, к своему удивлению, наткнулся на весьма пикантную картину – Драко, распластанный по стене, обнимал ногами и руками Виктора Крама, а тот жарко целовал блондина, терся о него и все плотнее вжимал в стену. Драко стонал в поцелуй, кусался, жарко отвечая, а Виктор все больше и больше распалялся. Гарри чувствовал это своей все возраставшей и возраставшей с лета магией. 

Раскрыв проход к Комнате снова, Гарри зашел в коридор, и сделал закрывшуюся стену прозрачной. Сотворив из воздуха удобное кресло и впустив звуковое сопровождение, Гарри приготовился наблюдать.  
Может, это было и плохо, отвратительно с точки зрения некоторых людей, но Гарри было скучно, а так хоть можно было себя развлечь. К тому же, Гарри по опыту знал, Драко был эксгибиционистом, да и подглядыванием они оба увлекались. А поскольку Гарри давно потерял всякий стыд, совесть его совершенно не мучила. Он собирался насладиться зрелищем. 

Пока Гарри готовился, Крам бросил пару заглушающих в проход с другой стороны, и уже стащил с Драко брюки, бросил на пол свою теплую мантию и беспорядочно шарил огромными ладонями по хрупкому телу выгибающегося блондина.  
Мантия Драко распахнулась, показав обнаженную кожу. Крам рыкнул и набросился на его шею, оставляя за собой дорожку алеющих засосов. 

\- Медведь, - вполголоса произнес Гарри. Он сполз немного ниже в кресле и расстегнул брюки. Из-за снов о Томе он часто просыпался возбужденным, а иногда и на грязных простынях, но юноша твердо решил, что не будет ни с кем, кроме Риддла. А разрядки у него не было уже довольно давно. Он решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии и не только понаблюдать. 

Крам стащил с Драко последнюю преграду на пути к его заднице, Малфой снова обхватил его ногами и впился в губы злым поцелуем. Крам смял бледные ягодицы, столь сильно, что наверняка останутся синяки. Пальцы его скользнули в расщелину между половинками, и плохо было видно, что именно Крам сделал, но Драко зашипел и запрокинул голову. 

\- Курва*, - прошипел Крам, протискиваясь тремя пальцами в заранее смазанное и растянутое отверстие. 

Гарри присвистнул. Обычно Драко любил наброситься на партнера сходу, и для этого готовился заранее. Как Малфой оказался в тупике подземелий, о котором знали всего несколько человек, причем явно готовый для секса со своим райвенковцем, и как здесь же оказался Крам? Поттер точно знал, что у брата и Крама ничего не было. Они и были-то знакомы поверхностно, в виде «Привет-Пока». 

\- Сладката малка курва**, - яростно трахая пальцами сходящего с ума Драко, стоны которого радовали слух своей громкостью и страстностью, Крам оставлял следы зубов на бледной коже плеч, лизал пересыхающие губы блондина и выцеловывал линию его подбородка. Услышав его голос, Драко вскинулся, забился, пытаясь вырваться, но Виктор повернул пальцы в его заднице, и Малфой против воли застонал. 

\- Не е курва, - выдохнул Малфой сквозь стон. - Се готвеше за партньор, а не за тебе***, - прошипел он и укусил Виктора за губу, до крови. 

Гарри и не знал, что брат знает болгарский. Хотя припомнил, как за месяц до Чемпионата Драко подходил к нему с предложением учить язык вместе. Гарри тогда был чем-то занят и отмахнулся, сказав, что у него есть артефакт-переводчик, подаренный на прошлое Рождество Томом. Именно благодаря кулону Поттер сейчас и понял, что именно говорил болгарин. 

\- Едни и същи****, - Крам дернул молнию на своих штанах, вытаскивая член, от вида которого Гарри застонал – огромный, перевитый венами, с круглой темно-красной от прилившей крови головкой. Поттер поневоле посочувствовал брату – эта штука, казалось, просто не поместится в хрупкой заднице блондина. - Ще бъде моя, нали? 

Резко выдернув пальцы, Виктор коснулся головкой раскрытого отверстия и, поймав губы Малфоя, толкнулся внутрь, входя сразу и до конца. 

\- Гледам*****, - выдохнул Драко, прежде чем выгнуться, приложившись затылком о каменную кладку и сладко застонать от удовольствия, смешанного с болью. 

У Гарри мучительно засвербело где-то внутри. Он завидовал Драко и страстно желал ощутить то же, что каждый раз доставалось блондину. Но во время обучения Драко понимал, знал, догадывался, что лишать последней девственности Гарри не стоило; по обоюдному согласию они решили этого не делать. Вот в такие моменты Гарри об этом жалел. 

Сплюнув на ладонь, Поттер приласкал вставший член, наслаждаясь видом раскрасневшегося, совершенно невменяемого брата, который прижался спиной к стене, голова его запрокинулась, от уголка губ стекала ниточка слюны. Его губы пересохли, и Драко даже забывал их облизывать, только яростно кусал зубами, задыхался, забывая дышать. 

Крам трахал его быстро, размашисто, так, что член выходил из Драко почти полностью, и снова врывался в жаркую, хлюпающую от смазки задницу блондина. Впившись пальцами и податливую плоть, Виктор растягивал его, раскрывая для себя все больше. Мошонка с глухими шлепками ударялась о промежность Драко при каждой фрикции, его член был зажат между их животами - голым и обтянутом тканью, измазанной смазкой. Виктор то принимался вылизывать бледную шею, то прикусывал пересохшие губы, с голодной улыбкой наблюдая за закатывающимися глазами и выражением крайнего удовольствия на лице совершенно невменяемого блондина. 

Движения из длинных стали короткими, частыми. Виктор надавил на поясницу Драко, прижимая его плотнее к себе и чтобы немного изменить угол проникновения. Теперь при каждом движении все тело блондина содрогалось от предоргазменной дрожи, он уже не стонал, а сипел. 

Запустив пальцы в светлые волосы, Виктор притянул к себе голову Драко и крепко поцеловал его, словно заклеймляя. 

\- М **о** я*, - рыкнул он в момент, когда Драко замер, содрогаясь всем телом, тонко простонал имя болгарина и кончил. 

Гарри, целиком погрузившийся в наблюдение и ощущения брата, с силой сжал член и тоже кончил.  
Сам Виктор еще некоторое время с силой вбивался в обмякшее тело и, наконец, содрогнувшись, прикусил кожу между плечом и шеей Драко, излился глубоко внутри. 

Тяжело дыша, Крам, придерживая Драко, вытащил из него обмякший и все равно огромный член - притом растраханная дырочка блондина не закрылась, сперма капала из нее на каменный пол - сотворил беспалочковые Очищающие только на себя, и застегнул штаны. 

Виктор подхватил Драко на руки и опустился на лежащую на полу мантию, и оперся спиной о стену, прижав к себе Драко и ласково поглаживая его лицо. 

Малфой пребывал в эйфории и улыбался, не открывая глаз. Крам подтянул его повыше, и блондин поморщился. Виктор нахмурился и потянулся к припухшему анусу блондина, касаясь его кончиком пальца. 

\- Боли? 

\- Не, - Драко сморщил носик и осоловелым взглядом посмотрел на Крама, улыбнулся. - Всъщност, аз се чувствам добре. Като некога.** 

Виктор все равно пробормотал заживляющее заклинание, надавив на анус Драко. Тот благодарно вздохнул и расслабился в теплых объятиях болгарина. 

Гарри к этому времени уже привел себя в порядок и теперь прикидывал, как ему отсюда выбраться, чтобы не потревожить голубков. Выходило, что можно было только дождаться, пока они сами оттуда уйдут. Так что Гарри мог только надеяться, что второй раунд комфортолюбивый Драко захочет провести в кровати. 

\- И все пак, защо да го правя? – тем временем спросил Драко. 

\- Откъде ви знаеш български? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Крам. 

\- Научих преди шампионата, - нахмурился Драко. - Ти не отговори. 

Виктор вздохнул, взглядом спрашивая, не отстанет ли блондин от него. Малфой покачал головой.  
\- Защото исках, - признался Крам. Драко вскинул белесые брови. 

\- Мислех, че си на Гарри? 

\- Защото ми казаха, че сте заедно, - обвиняюще рыкнул Виктор. Драко хмыкнул и погладил его по щеке. - Но никога не съм те виждал***, - добавил Виктор. 

\- Потому что мы не вместе, – Драко перешел на родной английский. - То было лишь обучение, принятое у чистокровных. Оно закончилось. Вместо того, чтобы набрасываться на меня, ты мог бы подойти и спросить. 

Виктор нахмурился, между густыми бровями залегла вертикальная складка.  
\- Ты пойдешь со мной на бал? – практически без акцента спросил он. 

\- Это теперь приглашать так принято? – хохотнул блондин. – Трахнуть, а потом спросить? 

Виктор выглядел несчастным. Драко замолчал, и некоторое время вглядывался в его карие глаза.  
\- Ще дойда, - Драко почти коснулся его губ своими, - ако е така ме чукаш отново. 

\- Съгласен****, - Виктор коротко улыбнулся, целуя его. 

Гарри прислонился лбом к прозрачной стене, с тоской наблюдая за тем, как брат устраивает свою личную жизнь. Внутри зашевелилась зависть. Самому ему до завоевания Тома еще как пешком до неба.  
________________________________________________________  
*Шлюха (болг.)  
**Маленькая сладкая шлюха (болг.)  
***Не шлюха. Я готовился для партнера, а не для тебя (болг.)  
****Все равно. Будешь моим, понял? (болг.)  
*****Посмотрим (болг.)  
*Мой (болг.) – звучит оно, как мОя, ударение на «о»,  
** Болит? Нет. На самом деле, мне хорошо. Как никогда.  
***- И все-таки, зачем ты это сделал?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь болгарский?  
\- Выучил перед чемпионатом. Ты не ответил.  
\- Потому что хотел.  
\- Ты же вроде за Гарри ходил?  
\- Потому что мне сказали, что вы вместе. Но я ни разу не видел вас. (болг.)  
**** - Пойду. Но только если ты трахнешь меня еще раз.  
\- Согласен. (болг.)  
П./а: Все переведено гуглем и словарем, максимально правильно, и в разговорной, а не литературной форме.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
*** 

На бал в итоге Гарри пошел с Гермионой. Это был отличный способ не только наладить отношения с подругой, но и показать хогвартским мальчикам, насколько хорошенькая девочка скрывается под «маской» гриффиндорской заучки. К красивой небесно-голубой мантии Гарри подарил девушке украшения в тон. Платиновые серьги-капли с ярко-голубыми камнями и ожерелье под шею из причудливого плетения, с россыпью мелких ярких голубых камней. 

Гермиону практически никто не узнал, что ей очень льстило.  
Оттанцевав несколько танцев, Гарри с чувством удовлетворения передал девушку в руки попросившего танец дурмстранговца и отошел к столикам с напитками. Налив себе грога, Поттер отошел к колонне и, потягивая напиток, наблюдал за танцующими. Вон Драко танцует с Крамом. Странно, что никого не удивило, что Крам позвал на бал парня. Ему и слова не сказали. 

После той сцены в коридоре блондин каким-то образом догадался, что Гарри был свидетелем его потрахушек, и предложил взять его третьим. Гарри «вежливо» отказался: 

«Драко, ты что, больной?» 

«Нет». 

«Ну, тогда просто так иди в задницу!» 

Драко тогда вздохнул и сказал, что брат раньше умрет от недотраха, чем завоюет Тома.  
Не услышав сквозь шум музыки и людей, но ощутив знакомую магию, Гарри понял, что за спиной его стоит Том, который присутствовал на Балу как представитель Министерства.  
Шагнув назад, он оперся на старшего волшебника и улыбнулся, ощущая умиротворение. 

\- Почему ты не танцуешь? – наклонившись к уху Поттера, спросил Том. 

\- Не хочу? – вопросом ответил Гарри. – Тут слишком шумно, пойдем. 

Он потянул Тома за собой в школьный двор, украшенный сегодня по-праздничному. Ледяные скульптуры, заснеженные кусты, скамейки, зимние феи… Сад был прекрасен.  
В тишине они брели по пустой дорожке, постоянно сворачивая и путаясь в лабиринте изо льда и снега. Было тепло, видимо, были наложены согревающие чары. Завернув за угол в очередной раз, Гарри и Том обнаружили тупик и скамейку.  
Они присели. Гарри некоторое время молчал. 

\- Ты опять не отвечал на письма, Том, - тихо сказал Поттер. – Тебя не было на первом испытании, и ты игнорируешь меня. В чем дело? 

Ярко-зеленые глаза светились обидой, когда мальчик посмотрел на мужчину.  
Том вздохнул. Ну, не говорить же парню, что он его действительно избегает? 

\- Я был в Тайной комнате и видел, что ты оживил драконов, - попытался сменить тему Том. 

\- Да, с помощью философского камня, он у Салазара в кабинете валяется, - отмахнулся Поттер. 

\- Что?! – слабым голосом спросил Риддл. 

\- Это не так важно Том, как то, что ты уходишь от ответа. 

Гарри поднялся со скамейки и встал перед бывшим Темным Лордом.  
\- Что происходит? 

\- Ничего, Гарри, - Том отвел глаза, не в силах выносить наполненный обидой и болью взгляд. – Сумасшедшее время. Я никак не могу разобраться с двойником, в Министерстве дел по горло, Турнир еще этот… 

\- Но письма, Том. Неужели у тебя совсем-совсем нет времени написать хоть пару строк? Ты знаешь, что я чувствовал? Я был один. Драко с кем-то встречался, отец занят, Северус все свободное и не свободное время проводит с Регулусом, Сириус в аврорате порядок наводит. Изредка я пил чай с Люпинами, но… Это ведь все равно не то. Том! 

Гарри протянул руку и дернул его за прядь волос, сильно так.  
\- Смотри на меня, – мальчик наклонился и теперь смотрел прямо в глаза Риддлу. Прядь его волос была зажата в кулаке гриффиндорца и отвернуться он не мог. Поэтому смотрел в затягивающую зеленую трясину. – На первом курсе ты пообещал мне семью. Ты пообещал, что постараешься мне ее дать. Потом все было нормально, пару лет. Но неужели теперь ты решил, что все, достаточно? Неужели я для тебя в тягость? Тебе стало даже разговаривать со мной отвратительно? Ну, что ты молчишь?! 

Том действительно подавленно молчал. Не мог же он сказать ему, что у них такая сложная судьба – предначертанные друг другу, но по разные стороны из-за пророчества. Не мог же сказать ему, что каждый раз, когда он видит мальчишку, ему хочется зарыться пальцами в эти растрепанные волосы, целовать нежные веки с пушистыми темными ресницами и пухлые влажные губы? Что хочется сорвать с него эти тряпки, именуемые мантией, и взять, сделать своим, закрепить зародившуюся в прошлой жизни связь? Том не мог ему этого сказать. Даже если Гарри вспомнит свое прошлое, есть еще и пророчество в настоящем, согласно которому Гарри или Тому суждено убить другого. Им никогда не быть счастливыми, так зачем тешить себя надеждами? 

Том прикрыл глаза.  
В ту же секунду его губ коснулись теплые влажные губы, коснулись осторожно, но тут же жестко надавили, заявляя права, заставляя приоткрыть рот. Дыхание Тома перехватило, и он неосознанно подался вперед, ловя их, но они так же быстро исчезли. 

\- Так я и думал, - прошептал Гарри. 

Том распахнул глаза, но Поттера в тупике уже не было.  
Обхватив себя руками, Том судорожно вздохнул, облизнул губы, понимая, что у поцелуя был соленый вкус. 

*** 

Время порой летит слишком быстро, и вот острые морозы сменились морскими ветрами, январь сменился февралем. Приближалось Второе испытание. 

Когда после Рождества Гарри решил уйти в учебу, он выбрал не школьные знания. Парень принялся усердно изучать то, чем занимался только на каникулах и только с Сириусом – анимагией. Сначала Поттер зарылся с головой в учебники, а потом все свободное время проводил в медитациях. Именно в состоянии отрешенного сознания Гарри и почувствовал ИХ. Их было трое, кто-то маленький, кто-то в странном состоянии другой невесомости, и кто-то с одновременно крыльями и острыми зубами. 

В книгах Гарри вычитал, да и Сириус говорил, что маг может иметь до семи анимагических форм. Правда, было это последний раз во времена основателей – Годрик Гриффиндор. Последний маг с четырьмя аниформами был из семейства Блэков и жил в конце семнадцатого века. С той поры известен только Геллерт Гриндевальд с двумя формами – совы и кота. 

Количество анимагических форм – показатель силы мага.  
Тогда Гарри задумался, почему самый сильный светлый волшебник нашего времени не имеет ни одной, а его подчиненная, учитель трансфигурации – одну, но все же имеет? И Питер Петтигрю? Предатель был сильнее Дамблдора? Или почти-уже-бывший директор не хотел заниматься анимагией? Но это ведь такая нужная отрасль! Ответа на этот вопрос у Гарри не было. Можно было, конечно, спросить у Сириуса, или самого Дамблдора, но Гарри отбросил эти мысли как ненужные сейчас и продолжил занятия. 

Теперь во время медитаций он пытался зацепить и увидеть форму, а не только ее почувствовать. Если знать, в кого превращаться, можно начинать тренировки в другой плоскости.  
Увидеть формы Гарри смог только через полторы недели. А между тем наступил февраль.  
Животными Поттера оказались маленький симпатичный ежик, странного вида представитель семейства кошачьих, выглядевший как помесь пумы и рыси, но с крупноватыми верхними клыками и КРЫЛЬЯМИ, растущими из лопаток, а еще скат, плоская ромбовидная рыба.  
Памятуя о содержании Второго испытания – куда парень дел яйцо, отобранное у дракона, он совершенно не помнил – Гарри решил тренировать форму ската. А вдруг успеет? 

В этот же день в гостиной Гриффиндора после отбоя парня поймала Гермиона. 

\- Гарри, до второго испытания всего три недели, а ты еще даже не чешешься! Так нельзя, нужно пытаться разгадать загадку! 

Жестом Поттер заставил девушку замолчать. Кстати, после Святочного Бала она немного изменилась. Во-первых, прикупила себе в Хогсмиде несколько блузок и симпатичных туфелек без каблуков, во-вторых, стала пользоваться магическими, а не маггловскими средствами для волос, отчего кудрявая копна лежала теперь мягкими послушными локонами, а в-третьих, сделала в салоне дорогостоящее окрашивание ресниц. Таким образом, ей не нужно было каждый день краситься, а потом вечером смывать макияж, а краска из салона держалась два-три месяца. Все это Гарри услышал после Рождества на одном из завтраков от Парвати, пересказывающей сплетни своей сестре-райвенкловке. Теперь заинтересованные взгляды мальчиков доставались не только Парвати и Лаванде. 

\- А кто тебе сказал, что я ее не разгадал? Я уже. Причем давно. И, кстати, мне нужна твоя помощь. Завтра после уроков на берегу Черного Озера, помнишь ту полянку, которую даже с озера не видно, потому что там изогнутая линия берега? 

Девушка ошарашено кивнула. 

\- Тогда до завтра, - чмокнув мимоходом подругу в щеку, окрыленный сегодняшней удачей Поттер отправился в спальню. Перед сном он уже привычно (за полтора-то месяца) выпил зелье Сна-без-Сновидений, которое варил себе сам в лаборатории Салазара. Таким образом, он спасался ото всех напоминаний о Томе, даже от подсознательных. 

*** 

С Гермионой тренироваться было легче. Во-первых, скату сразу нужна была вода, а это значило, что, по меньшей мере, в шортах придется стоять по колено в воде в феврале. Гермиона эту проблему решала вовремя обновляемыми Согревающими чарами и порциями Перечного зелья и горячего чая. Во-вторых, Гермиона сама была золотцем. Пока Гарри медитировал, стоя в ледяной воде, девушка ему вообще не мешала, не издавая ни звука, и не сбивая его с мысли. В-третьих, рассказывать кому-то об успехах и не чувствовать себя одиноким было куда приятнее. 

За неделю до Второго испытания Гарри удалось превратить половину своего тела в плавник. Правда обратно превратиться он так и не смог, и Гермионе пришлось возвращать ему полностью человеческий облик принудительно. Попутно девушка готовила запасной план для исполнения задания – а именно, жабросли, волшебные водоросли, позволяющие дышать под водой. Можно еще было использовать заклинание головного пузыря, но Гарри надеялся все же освоить аниформу. Скат плавал в разы быстрее, чем мальчик-подросток. 

За три дня до испытания Гермиона опоздала на встречу.  
Запыхавшаяся и раскрасневшаяся девушка прибежала спустя минут сорок, и, отдышавшись, выпалила: 

\- Я достала хроноворот. 

Артефакт болтался на ее руке, на цепочке.  
Гарри приоткрыл рот от удивления. 

\- Ты же отдала его Макгонагалл в прошлом году! 

\- Ну, он и лежал у нее в кабинете в шкатулке. 

\- И ты… - Гарри ошарашено уставился на подругу. - Ты нарушила правила и украла опасный артефакт у преподавателя?! Гермиона, тебя точно никто не кусал? 

\- Это был ты! – обвиняюще воскликнула она и засмеялась. Гарри тоже рассмеялся, обнимая подругу. 

\- Спасибо тебе. Ты самый лучший друг. 

С помощью хроноворота друзья выкроили себе достаточно времени для того, чтобы Гарри сносно овладел аниформой и навыками движения в ней. Для сравнения, они провели эксперимент с головным пузырем и жаброслями и выяснили, что скат все-таки самый быстрый, за ним жабросли, а потом уже головной пузырь, потому что плыть приходилось, используя лишь человеческие, по сути, ресурсы. 

Последние двадцать четыре часа перед испытанием и Гарри и Гермиона просто проспали, настолько они вымотались. Разбуженный домовиком за час до испытания, Поттер подругу не нашел. Выпив Восстанавливающее зелье, и неплотно позавтракав, Гарри отправился к трибунам. 

День сегодня выдался пасмурный и ветреный. На трибунах, казалось, собралась вся школа. Оглядев самую удобную ложу, Гарри увидел отца и Сириуса, но не увидел Тома. В ложе преподавателей сидели Ремус и Нарцисса и Северус с Регулусом, но и там Риддла не наблюдалось. Почему-то этот факт основательно понизил состояние духа Поттера. 

Едва прозвучал старт, Гарри прямо в одежде скользнул с мостков в воду, мгновенно перекидываясь и устремляясь ко дну. Скатом Гарри оказался орляковым, в длину три метра, в размахе крыльев чуть меньше двух. За ним тянулся очень длинный бичеобразный хвост, которым Поттер научился сносно управлять, а у основания хвоста имелся ядовитый шип. Передвигался Гарри довольно быстро, непривычными волнообразными движениями. 

И, едва заслышав под водой песню русалок, поплыл к середине озера. По пути на него никто не нападал – видимо, боялись. До русалочьего города Гарри добрался минут за десять. Русалки все попрятались при виде него, и даже ручных гриндилоу увели с собой. Неужели, боялись, что съест? 

На площади в русалочьем городе Гарри обнаружил «пропажу».  
Маленькую девочку и Чжоу Чанг Поттер отмел сразу. Куда больше его интересовали Гермиона и собственный брат, медленно дрейфующие в воде.  
В груди шевельнулось нечто похожее на бешенство. Как они посмели заставить его выбирать – брат или подруга? 

С трудом Поттеру удалось погасить вспышку ярости, и логические выкладки подсказали, что забирать ему таки Гермиону. Другой добычи для Крама тут не было.  
Веревку он смог перекусить острыми челюстями, девушку обхватил длиннющим тонким хвостом, и, с добычей и куда медленнее, Поттер поплыл кверху.  
Когда до поверхности остались пара метров, Гарри изменил направление и поплыл под слоем воды к трибунам. Их он ощущал по вибрации воды. Вообще, пребывание скатом было довольно-таки странным состоянием. 

До мостков оставалось метров пять, когда Гарри превратился в человека, подхватил подругу и вынырнул вместе с ней. Девушка тут же очнулась, закашлялась и забилась, а Гарри терпеливо ждал, пока она успокоится. Трибуны взрывались аплодисментами, свистом и общим ликованием учеников Хогвартса, тех, что болели за Поттера. 

\- Гарри? – хрипло спросила пришедшая в себя Гермиона. 

\- Это Второе испытание, - отозвался Гарри. И тут он ощутил рывок вниз. С силой оттолкнув от себя девушку, чтобы не утащить ее за собой, Гарри забился, пытаясь вырваться, но в итоге его потащили с большей силой. Поверхность воды сомкнулась над его головой и стремительно удалялась.  
Кое-как извернувшись, Гарри понял, что это гриндилоу – мерзкие подводные черти. Вытащив палочку, Поттер оглушил одного из них кипятком, но не успел и дернуться, как со спины на него набросились еще несколько. 

Гарри бился в объятиях чертей, пытаясь вырваться и паникуя, захлебываясь водой и забывая о том, что он волшебник. Его ноги почти коснулись дна, как что-то отпугнуло гриндилоу, и Гарри ускользающим сознанием приметил платиновое пятно, стремительно удаляющееся. Мысль об отце и Драко стала спасительной, она дала миг на раздумья. Затем невербальное заклинание головного пузыря и несколько струй кипятка из палочки в пространство вокруг. 

Гарри цепко оглядывался, примечая малейшие движения, но черти больше не показывались. Было холодно, тяжело. Толща воды давила на голову, а горло саднило. А еще желудок был полон воды. 

Гарри поднялся на ноги, когда берег стал пологим, и его голова оказалась над поверхностью. Он побрел к берегу в стороне от мостков. Трибуны бесновались; что-то кричали Сонорусом Дамблдор и Люциус, а Гарри видел только стоящего впереди по колено в воде бледного, как смерть, Тома с палочкой наготове и блестящими безумием глазами. Гарри почти упал в объятия старшего волшебника. 

\- Гарри, - хрипло выдавил Том. 

Поттер что-то замычал. Голова раскалывалась, легкие и горло болели. Но осознание того, что Том здесь и волновался за него, грело. Гарри некоторое время нежился в его объятиях, а затем благополучно потерял сознание. 

*** 

Гарри проснулся, ощущая его присутствие рядом. Его магия ластилась к нему, помогая потраченным резервам восстановиться. Том держал его за руку и мягко поглаживал большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони, думая, что Гарри спит.  
Поттер его разочаровал, открыв глаза, и чуть повернув руку, чтобы сжать его пальцы в своей ладони. 

\- Привет, - сипло выдохнул он. В окно светила почти полная луна. Значит, он проспал весь день. 

Том вздрогнул, когда Гарри взял его за руку, но кивнул.  
\- Ты потерял сознание. 

\- Я понял. Ты волновался за меня? 

\- Не только я, глупый мальчишка! – Том нахмурился. 

\- Это были гриндилоу. 

\- Мы поняли. И их отпугнул Крам своим видом. Неполная трансформация в акулу – жуткое зрелище. 

\- Мне стоит сказать спасибо Краму, - слабо фыркнул парень. И тут же сменил тему. – Я не видел тебя на трибунах до начала испытания. 

\- Потому что я немного опоздал. Пришел как раз, когда ты с видом капитана корабля шагнул в воду, - Том фыркнул. Он явно нервничал, но Гарри не мог понять, от чего. 

\- А где Гермиона? – поменял тему Поттер. 

\- На соседней кровати, - Том кивнул в сторону и Гарри проследил за его взглядом. Подруга спала на кровати рядом, свернувшись клубком и накрывшись дополнительным пледом. 

– У нее была истерика, она перенервничала, когда ты скрылся под водой. 

\- А отец? 

\- Все сегодня в замке. Он и Сириус у Люпинов. Кстати, сегодня выяснилось, что Нарцисса беременна. 

Гарри обрадовался.  
\- Здорово, Драко всегда хотел маленького братика или сестричку. 

\- Они не хотели говорить, пока не станет заметно, но она сегодня, испугавшись, между прочим, за тебя, обормота, упала в обморок. 

\- Я извинюсь перед ней, - Гарри вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Из-под полуприкрытых век он наблюдал за Томом. Тот выглядел усталым и изможденным. 

\- Иди тоже к Люпинам, поспи, - наконец сказал юноша. 

Гарри не хотел, чтобы Том уходил, но мужчине явно надо было выспаться, ведь его магия тратилась на Гарри все то время, пока он сидел рядом, исцеляя его куда лучше, чем любые зелья. 

Том кивнул и поднялся. Пришлось расцепить руки.  
\- Кстати, тебе и Краму дали одинаковое количество баллов, так что ты все еще первый. 

\- Это радует, - без особой радости сказал Гарри. 

\- Доброй ночи. Выспись хорошенько, - Том нервно улыбнулся напоследок. 

\- Ты тоже. 

Едва за бывшим темным лордом закрылась дверь, Поттер шумно вздохнул.  
За миг до того, как провалиться тогда в обморок, Гарри кое-что вспомнил. Интересно, помнит ли Хенрик… тьфу, Том, то же, что помнит теперь Гарри? И если да, то почему избегает? 

Парень, бывший когда-то давным-давно сильным магом по имени Серх, свернулся таким же клубочком, как и Гермиона, и зевнул. Кажется, он даже где-то встречал написанные собою трактаты… надо поискать, интересно же… 

С этими мыслями измученный тяжелым днем парень провалился в целительный сон. 

  

Глава 19. 

Том с силой ударил кулаком по столу. Новая волна яростной магии прокатилась по кабинету, но, к сожалению, уничтожать больше было нечего. Шикарный кабинет Министра Магии Люциуса Малфоя в настоящее время представлял собой поле битвы: портреты бывших министров все, как один, остались без рам – дерево разлетелось в опилки, холсты, скрутившиеся в трубки, валялись вдоль стен, а их обитатели наверняка поубегали на другие свои портреты – хорошо хоть связаны клятвой о неразглашении происходящего в кабинете. Стекла изо всех поверхностей – окна, створок шкафов, кофейного столика и аквариума – мелкой крошкой устилали пол. В воздухе летали перья из диванных подушек, стулья представляли собой щепки, кресла были опрокинуты, бумаги и книги изорваны в клочья. Целым оставался только тяжелый массивный стол из железного дерева – его не то, что магический выплеск, его и драконье пламя не взяло бы. 

Посреди всего этого бедлама стоял бывший Темный Лорд. В углу под самыми мощными щитовыми чарами хоронился Люциус Малфой.  
Том со стоном раненного зверя опустился на пол. Люциус понял, что опасность миновала и, сняв чары, подошел к Риддлу. 

Тяжело вздохнул, наблюдая склоненную лохматую и пыльную голову, и вдруг рявкнул.  
\- А ну возьми себя в руки! 

Том вздрогнул всем телом и поднял покрасневшие глаза на Люциуса. Малфой признал, что друг выглядит жутко.  
Откуда-то взявшиеся после возрождения неуравновешенность, вспыльчивость, страх, с каждым годом только росли и крепли. И если в первые годы Том держался рядом с Гарри нормально, то вскоре начал отстранятся, а теперь, уже несколько месяцев не отвечает ни на одно письмо мальчика, сторонится Хогвартса и дел Министерства, с ним связанных, сторонится работы даже с другими Чемпионами и с организационным комитетом, и, плюс ко всему, переехал в самую отдаленную от крыла Наследника, где жил летом Гарри, спальню Малфой-мэнора. 

Люциус не понимал всей глубины проблемы Тома. По правде говоря, он ее и не видел. Ну, подумаешь, пророчество. Они до сих пор не могут выяснить, что в нем, потому что Шедоу, глава Невыразимцев, отказывается сотрудничать и даже куда-то дел Отдел Тайн. Да-да, целый отдел, на целом этаже, просто куда-то исчез. Лифт на нем не останавливался, его название даже исчезло из голосовых записей. 

Посетители, шедшие в Отдел Тайн через входную будку, и, следовательно, получавшие значок, из дверей лифта шагали в черную дыру, а потом, получившие то, зачем шли, оказывались в самых разных уголках Министерства. Люциус попробовал сделать так сам. Черная дыра привела его в собственный кабинет.  
Ни одного Невыразимца не представилось возможным поймать – сотрудники просто исчезли, хотя регулярно являлись за зарплатой. Правда, под таким количеством чар, что сам факт их появления в Министерстве раскрывался постфактум, когда Министру, по настоятельной просьбе, приходили списки получивших заработную плату Невыразицев. 

Люциус проклинал тот день, когда пообещал Тому достать пророчество.  
И вот сейчас, когда не отвечавший ни на одно послание Шедоу, соизволил-таки прислать единственную строчку в ответном письме, надо же было такому случиться, что это произошло именно в тот момент, когда в кабинете Люциуса находился Том. 

Люциус прекрасно понимал, что легко отделался, и истерика Тома не вышла за пределы кабинета. Могли пострадать люди, или, хуже того, магглы.  
Малфой не узнавал Риддла. Куда делся тот харизматичный, уверенный в себе лидер, бесшабашный экспериментатор и сумасшедший ученый, его лучший друг, за которым он пошел, не задумываясь? Когда началось его разрушение? Люциус отдавал себе отчет, что Темная магия накладывает отпечатки, и Непростительные не зря так назвали… Но Том переходил все границы. Сейчас он скорее напоминал слабого подростка, запутавшегося в себе и испуганного. 

У Люциуса уже было двое сыновей, которых он в последний год, к своему стыду, забросил, но он собирался все исправить. Глядя сейчас на Тома, он отчетливо понимал, что, кажется, ребенок у него появился еще один. Малфой явственно видел страх, первобытный ужас перед смертью в глазах Тома, обостренный во множество раз, благодаря тщетным попыткам поиска бессмертия в прошлой, до развоплощения, жизни. И если Тому не помочь сейчас, кто знает, что будет дальше?  
Разрываемый, Люциус знал, любовью к Гарри и страхом перед гибелью Том становился крайне опасен, как для себя, так и для других. 

Поэтому Люциус опустился на колени рядом с другом, показывая пустые руки, как дикому животному, медленно приблизился, и привлек его к себе, обнимая. Том вздрагивал, но не издавал ни звука, цеплялся за полы мантии Люциуса до треска ткани, и не успокаивался еще очень долго.  
Люциус не был психологом, но, кажется, Тому нужна помощь квалифицированного специалиста. Надо отправить его домой и связаться с Мунго. 

*** 

Тома не скоро, но удалось отправить в мэнор с домовиком, с наказом напоить зельями и уложить в кровать.  
Наводя порядок в кабинете, восстанавливая книги и бумаги, возвращая на место кресло и накладывая «Инсендио» на умершую, когда взорвался аквариум, рыбку, Люциус размышлял, срочно выискивая лучший выход. 

Мерлин, его жизнь стала средоточием безумия. 

Отправив секретарше список нужной мебели и предметов в кабинет, Министр сел в кресло и достал из мантии маленькую фляжку – его шикарный бар, к сожалению, тоже не уцелел.  
Сделав глоток, он откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. И тут же почувствовал чужое присутствие. Рука мгновенно скользнула к палочке, он резко поднялся, впрочем, не спеша атаковать.  
У стены, возле стопки фолиантов из разрушенного шкафа, стоял мужчина. Внешность у него была неброская, не запоминающаяся, но по мантии на плечах Люциус понял, кто перед ним. Цвет индиго с серебряными лацканами носил только один человек в Министерстве. 

\- Шедоу, - Люциус кивком поздоровался. 

\- Министр, - Тень, глава Невыразимцев, жестом указал на кресло Люциуса, предлагая присесть. Хозяину же кабинета, в его кресло! Если бы это был кто-то другой, просто так он бы не отделался. Но это был Шедоу – ни кто он, ни чего от него ждать, Люциус не знал, поэтому имел право бояться этого человека. Хотя, в определенных ситуациях, их можно было даже назвать друзьями. 

Люциус непринужденно устроился в кресле, пока Шедоу создавал себе кресло напротив стола и садился. Радовало, что никуда, кроме исследований, Шедоу свой нос не совал. 

\- Я бы предложил вам выпить, но, боюсь, моя коллекция канула в лету. 

\- Ничего страшного, - почти улыбнулся Невыразимец. - Русская поговорка: все свое ношу с собой. 

На столе появилась бутылка темного стекла, покрытая тонко выделанной дубовой корой, и два причудливо расписанных стакана. 

\- Как вы поняли, Люциус, я пришел к вам не по работе, - начал Тень, открывая бутылку и наливая густую желто-коричневую жидкость в стаканы. 

\- Догадался, Джон, - кивнул Люциус. В списках бухгалтерии Министерства Шедоу значился как Джон Доу. Так обычно называли неопознанные трупы в морге. Шедоу сам вписал свое имя в документы, и сам разрешил Министру так себя называть. 

\- Это эльфийская вересковая медовуха из очень старых запасов, - прикрывая бутылку и поднося к лицу стакан, поведал Джон. 

\- Если учесть, что эльфов на этой планете не осталось еще в тринадцатом веке, а все их секреты ушли вместе с ними, то могу представить, - уважительно хмыкнул Люциус. Запах был потрясающий. 

\- Ваши предки, Люциус, были не очень честны и многое оставили, поэтому, тщательно обыскав поместье, вы можете найти много чего интересного. 

Люциус благодарно улыбнулся, видя хитринки в глазах собеседника. Нет, о личности Шедоу он не знал, но догадки были. И если хоть одна из них верна… 

Медовуха оказалась выше всяких похвал и на вкус. Сейчас такого точно не делают – густая, терпко-сладкая, словно возвращавшая на бескрайние розовые поля на ирландских берегах. Мысль отправиться с Сириусом на недельку в ирландский домик прочно обосновалась на подкорке сознания. 

Сделав еще глоток, Люциус опустил стакан, ожидая. Шедоу понятливо кивнул.  
\- Том. Я пришел из-за него. 

\- Я не знаю, что с ним делать, - признался Люциус. Медовуха прочистила мозги и уничтожила усталость, но при мысли о Томе Люциусу снова стало горько. Он потер глаза. – Ты наверняка все знаешь. Боюсь, он повторно сходит с ума. 

\- Не совсем так, - Шедоу покачал напиток в стакане и посмотрел на Люциуса. – Мальчик Поттеров крепко держит Тома здесь. Помнишь, я говорил тебе о связи их душ? Они оба наконец-то вспомнили. 

\- Когда это произошло? – Люциус подался вперед. 

\- Мальчик - после второго испытания Турнира, а Том пару дней назад, но не в этом суть. Причина, по которой Том стал таким, – это Гарри. 

\- Что это значит? – Люциус нахмурился и отпил из бокала, смакуя вкус, прекрасно зная, что Шедоу любитель потянуть время перед ответами. 

\- Все дело в хоркруксах, - Шедоу вздохнул. – Вообще-то, утечка информации – наша вина. Но теперь уже ничего не поделать. Если смотреть в истоки, то виноват Том, что создал их. Если еще раньше, то мы, потому что не до конца уничтожили сведения о них. 

\- А если ты перестанешь нести отвлекающий бред и перейдешь к сути? - вкрадчиво спросил Люциус. 

Шедоу улыбнулся.  
\- Терпеть тебя не могу, - счастливо произнес он. 

\- Взаимно, - усмехнулся Люциус. 

\- Так вот, - как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжил Шедоу, отпив из стакана. – Кусочек души Тома прожил десять лет в голове Гарри Поттера. Ни ты, ни Том не знали о его наличии. А главное правило создания хоркруксов гласит: не использовать живые существа дольше дюжины дней. Почему? 

Люциус задумался. Покачал головой, а потом его глаза расширились. Шедоу кивнул.  
\- Ты знал, в каких условиях рос мальчик. А теперь подумай хорошенько и объясни мне разницу между Гарри Поттером в июне 92-го, после первого курса, и Гарри Поттером в августе того же года? 

Люциус прикрыл рот рукой, глубоко вздохнул и отпил еще медовухи.  
\- Я думал, это от того, что за ним теперь семья. 

\- Казалось бы, такая мелочь, а какие последствия, - тихо заметил Шедоу, наполняя их стаканы. 

\- Джон, что я могу сделать, чтобы вернуть все, как было? 

\- Ты – ничего. Разве только что притащить мне оглушенную тушку Риддла. Ритуал болезненный, небезопасный, выполнить его способен только парселмаг, и занимает он огромное количество магии и магических сил. Это, по сути, возвращение чуть ли не к началу. 

\- Я уверен, прежде чем идти сюда, ты все выяснил, - произнес Люциус. 

\- Как тебе прекрасно известно, - Шедоу откинулся в кресле, покачивая стакан в пальцах, - давным-давно души были поделены надвое и заключены в телесные оболочки. 

\- Хотя Мордред знает, что там на самом деле произошло, - вставил Люциус. 

\- Нет, Мордред не знает, можешь мне поверить. Это было, во-первых, задолго до него, а во-вторых, ты прав, это всего лишь официальная версия. Но мы имеем то, что имеем. Соединяясь, половинки могли плодить новые души. Именно поэтому однополый брак хоть женщин, хоть мужчин, когда они половинки, не помеха зачатию, и при этом рождается новая, цельная душа, которая, умирая, делится надвое, чтобы продолжить замкнутый круг. Иногда половинки задерживаются ТАМ, и тогда при жизни человек, или представитель другого народа, не может найти свою истинную половинку. И обречен на страдание в этой жизни. Магглы забыли, давно забыли об этом. Маги помнят с попеременным успехом, но браки, даже с другими расами, не запрещены. Мы отслеживаем такие пары, проводим ритуал, но это все еще порицается некоторой частью общества. Особенно межрасовые браки. В основном мешает маггловское воспитание… 

\- Мы работаем над этим. 

\- Я знаю, и я благодарен Мерлину, что у нас адекватный Министр, в кои-то веки. Так вот. Душа Гарри и Тома – одна, как ты понял. Но. Отличаются они ото всех тем, что именно Серху Кермьезу, известному ученому тринадцатого века, англичанину с французским именем, удалось создать ритуал, связывающий половинки и после смерти. Благодаря ритуалу, половинки потом рождаются примерно в одно время и могут быть снова вместе на земле. Половинка Кермьеза, Хенрик Флетт, был сыном Лорда Флетта, в поместье которого вырос Серх. Его мать была седьмой водой на киселе жене лорда, они даже не были родственниками по крови, но тогда охота на ведьм как раз началась, и магическое сообщество старалось держаться друг за друга. Что там происходило, я рассказывать тебе не буду, если хочешь, пришлю дневники. Я хотел сказать, что Хенрик был… не очень дальновидным. И пока его тогда уже супруг был занят исследованиями, Флетт нашел информацию о хоркруксах. Страх Тома перед смертью идет еще от его предыдущей личности, Люциус. Хенрик создал хоркрукс втайне от Серха. 

\- Что произошло? – непослушными губами спросил Люциус. – Они ведь оба ушли. Что пошло не так? 

\- В том то и дело, - Шедоу допил стакан и потянулся к бутылке снова. – Они ушли. Потому что якорь Хенриха был гораздо слабее ритуала, которым Серх навечно связал их души. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что у Тома не было половины души при рождении, а потом он еще и разделил свою на семь частей? 

\- Верно. 

\- И..? 

\- И все. Проведя ритуал соединения в 92-ом году, вы призвали еще и половину души Хенрика, которая все это время не развивалась и провела в коматозном состоянии. Из-за этого Том двойственен. Поначалу это не так бросалось в глаза, кусочки только притирались друг к другу. 

\- У него раздвоение личности? – не поверил Люциус. 

\- Не совсем, - Шедоу задумался. – Скорее, он смотрит на мир с двух ракурсов. И реагирует на ситуации также, с двух позиций. И обе они – не Том. Одна – Хенрик. При этом он не помнил ничего из своего прошлого еще позавчера. А вторая – это то, что произошло благодаря Поттеру. Кусочек, что пробыл в мальчике, впитал все, что доминировало в Гарри во время жизни с родственниками, но чему категорически запрещалось показываться наружу – это страхи, вспыльчивость, истеричность, все прелести детского переходного возраста. Этот кусочек впитал живые чувства, и именно он, при соединении, доминировал над остальными. Для справки, Том, можно сказать, избавил Гарри от всего негативного, что в нем могло бы быть с таким-то детством. Так что мальчик исключительно чист и светел. 

\- Я бы не сказал, - заметил Люциус. 

\- Он просто очень хорошо ее прячет, - рассмеялся Шедоу. – Я имел в виду комплексы и страхи. Так вот, Люциус… Таким образом, благодаря столь странному смешению, действительно был уничтожен Темный Лорд, его личность претерпела изменения. К нему вернулась человечность, но его разум реагирует как разум пятнадцатилетнего подростка. И он напуган. Все худшее, что было в Хенрике, в Гарри, в Томе, сейчас выплывает наружу. 

\- Что сделает ритуал? Он ведь все исправит? 

\- Точно тебе сказать не могу, - Шедоу почесал нос. – Но теоретически, он должен слить Хенрика, Гарри и Тома, в Томе в одно целое. Во взрослого человека. А с его страхом потом должен поработать специалист по психологии. Это та вещь, которую магия исправить не в силах. Ритуал же вернет душу Тома в исходное состояние. Возможно, память не пострадает. У подопытного из трактата с описанием ритуала, во всяком случае, не пострадала. Но личность станет другой. Того Тома, какого ты знал до 81-го года, ты больше никогда не увидишь. Как не увидишь и неуравновешенного подростка Гарри Поттера, и недальновидного Хенрика Флетта в его лице. Это будет абсолютно незнакомый никому из нас Том Риддл. Однозначно сильная личность, с поправкой на нынешнюю жизнь. А вот что дальше – понятия не имею. 

\- А хуже не будет? 

\- Точно нет. Надо будет только держать его подальше от Темной Магии, и все. 

\- А Гарри? Как на него это повлияет? 

\- А вот для того, чтобы не повлияло, Гарри придется немного поиграть, - хитро улыбнулся Шедоу. – И кстати, я тебе кое-что еще принес. 

На стол, на темно-синий бархатный платок лег стеклянный шарик, заполненный сизым туманом. 

*** 

Гарри стоял перед входом в лабиринт, с опаской вглядывался в сырой и мрачный туман. Из прохода тянуло холодом, где-то вдали мелькали темные тени, слышался странный стрекот. Обернувшись, он нашел на трибунах отца и крестного, и Драко, с одинаковым волнением следящего и за ним, и за Крамом. Их отношения начались неправильно, но развивались теперь как нормальные, дело шло к помолвке. Гарри часто с тоской наблюдал за счастливым братом, но был рад за него. Том его игнорировал, и, по словам отца, старался держаться подальше даже от его комнаты в мэноре. От этого знания внутри все сжималось в тугой и горький комок. 

Последние три месяца Гарри провел с Гермионой и, неожиданно, близнецами Уизли. Вчетвером они начали изобретать всякие волшебные штуки, а тестировали их в Тайной Комнате, от которой друзья оказались в восторге, как и от обитавших там дракончиков и благосклонно принявшего подростков василиска. 

Близнецы все время старались расшевелить Гарри, не дать ему заскучать и впасть в уныние. Гермиона контролировала процесс, вовремя отбирала у Поттера зелья Сна-без-Сновидений и накладывала на него когда Сомнум, когда Ступефай. Гарри удалось еще и освоить вторую анимагическую форму – ежика. Маленького, фыркающего и дико симпатичного. Гермиона пришла в восторг от того, что пока ежик маленький, у него были мягкие колючки, и тоже решила заниматься анимагией. Близнецы нашли в этом пользу – пока девушка медитировала, они изобретали свои, не всегда безобидные, приколы, и проворачивали разные шутки со школьниками и преподавателями. За всем этим время летело быстро, и времени остановиться и подумать совсем не оставалось. 

Прозвучал сигнал к старту, вырвавший Гарри из омута мыслей.  
Седрик отрывисто кивнул ему, желая удачи. Гарри криво усмехнулся в ответ. В своей победе он не сомневался – кто бы ни написал тот клочок пергамента, он явно собирался куда-то зачем-то притащить Гарри. И Том об этом знал. Значит, ему не о чем волноваться – Тому Гарри по-прежнему доверял. 

Шагнув в лабиринт, Гарри первым делом развеял туман, запустил заклинание поиска и припомнил заклятие для обездвиживания дракона, которому его научил преподаватель Ухода за Магическими Существами, американец Крейг Лансер. Поттер подозревал, что без вмешательства второго Лорда тут не обошлось, но пока он мог за себя постоять – все было в порядке. А еще у него был портал в мэнор на всякий случай. 

Ползучим растениям хватило оглушающих чар, зеркальному туману – обычных развеивающих. Огромный огнекраб скопытился от драконьих чар, а загадку сфинкса Гарри даже не дослушал – так ляпнул ответ. Сумев избежать акромантула, который неповоротливо переваливался по узкому проходу, Поттер вихрем метнулся к Кубку, набросил на себя легкие защитные чары, и схватился за ручку. Через мгновение там, где Гарри стоял, щелкнули мощные жвала. 

Поттер появился в метре над землей и шлепнулся на землю. Хорошо хоть, ничего не сломал. Кубок Чемпиона тут же куда-то делся, а кто-то над Гарри запел ритуальные катрены. Поттер дернулся раз, другой. От удара в голове помутилось, а еще его явно удерживали на месте чарами.  
Осознавал он все замедленно, мысли текли, как кисель. 

Читающих было двое, местом явно был какой-то мрачный замок с высоким потолком. Где-то сбоку пылали свечи. Было жарко и нечем дышать. Гарри рванул ворот мантии, вдохнул холодный воздух и провалился в черноту. 

Очнулся он от холода и сырости. Сел. Нашарил палочку и зажег Люмос. Тут же по стенам вспыхнули факелы.  
Гарри оказался в просторном помещении с полом, стенами и потолком, расписанными странными символами, наподобие тех, что покрывали Ритуальный Зал в Малфой-мэноре. Только там были белые и красные цвета, а тут синие и золотые. Посреди зала возвышался алтарь – массивный камень глубокого синего цвета с мелкими искорками в самой глубине. 

Оглядевшись, Гарри обнаружил рюкзак. Наложив на себя высушивающие и согревающие чары, он решительно дернул «молнию». Сверху лежала бутылка воды, к которой он жадно присосался, сверток, в котором оказались сэндвичи и яблоко, и черная записная книжка с ладонь размером. Жуя сэндвич, Гарри раскрыл блокнот, и завис на первой же странице: 

«Здравствуй, Гарри! Ты наверняка мечтаешь узнать, кто же оказался таким добрым, а главное, за каким х*ром…»  
По прошествии почти трех часов Поттер решительно захлопнул прочитанный блокнот.  
Кратких инструкций хватило с лихвой. 

Он поднялся, отряхнул пыль с мантии, подхватил рюкзак, наполненный, как оказалось, нужными вещами, и пошел к выходу из Ритуального Зала Поттер-мэнора. Впереди его ждали полезные знакомства, кольцо Наследника, восстановление мэнора и нескольких домов, возрождение семейного дела, а также коварные планы и их воплощение в жизнь. 

  

Глава 20 

Отведя Тома в Министерство и передав его с рук на руки Шедоу, Люциус вернулся домой. Гарри пропал вчера, и до сих пор от него не было ни слуху, ни духу. Люциус волновался, но официально заявлять в аврорат не спешил. А глава аврората, Сириус, поистерив, согласился подождать, пока крестник объявится сам. Или начать поиски через пару дней. Для общественности, Мальчик-который-выжил проходит завершающее испытание Тремудрого турнира. 

На ходу развязывая галстук, Люциус шел из каминной в свои комнаты, но по пути решил, что помимо виски, ему необходимо пообедать, и свернул к столовой. Застыв статуей на пороге Малой столовой, использовавшейся для семейных тихих обедов, Люциус наблюдал за тем, как знакомый и незнакомый одновременно человек, разделывает баранью ногу под ароматным соусом, очевидно, собираясь поесть.  
На звук он обернулся и, отложив приборы, широко улыбнулся. 

\- Пап, - подойдя, крепко обнял Люциуса и прижался к неподвижному телу. Люциус осторожно ответил на объятия и с некоторым ужасом понял, что спина мальчика дрожит. 

\- Как же я соскучился, - разобрал Малфой сбивчивый шепот. 

\- Где ты был? – тихо спросил он, поглаживая сына по спине, отмечая, насколько тот вырос, раздался в плечах, ощупывая плотную дорогую ткань красивого темно-золотого, медового, камзола необычного кроя*. Он весь был украшен красивой вышивкой красных, голубых и золотых нитей. Волосы все также были немного растрепаны, хотя теперь в этом прослеживался некий художественный замысел. 

\- То тут, то там, - парень отстранился и снова улыбнулся отцу, заглядывая в глаза. – Пойдем, я тебе все расскажу. 

Усевшись за стол, отец и приемный сын приступили к обеду, который, кстати, был выше всяких похвал – эльфы расстарались. 

По мере рассказа Гарри о прошедших для него полутора годах, Люциус все больше напрягался, иногда холодел. А сопоставляя факты, понимал, что несколько раз едва не уничтожил своими действиями сына, думая на совсем других людей. 

Гарри выглядел живым, по сравнению с тем полупризраком, которого Люциус видел перед началом Третьего испытания. Сын восторженно рассказывал о своей жизни, отчаянно жестикулируя, порой сбиваясь с одной темы на другую, но Люциус его не упрекал, увлеченно слушая. Ярко-зеленые глаза сияли, бледная кожа снова стала смуглой, а темно-медовый камзол подчеркивал мерцание кожи. Мальчик был живым, в кои-то веки. Люциус неожиданно для себя понял, что вредила Поттеру как раз таки его деятельная натура. Сын должен был быть занят тем, что ему поистине интересно, он не должен сидеть на месте и рефлексировать. Похоже, Шедоу, глава Невыразимцев, понял это раньше Люциуса, приемного отца. 

Как оказалось, Шедоу и сам Гарри отправили Гарри Поттера четырнадцати лет, в май 1994 года, чуть больше, чем на год назад. Покинув ритуальный зал, Гарри отправился к гоблинам, где скрыл себя от всего мира с помощью фамильных артефактов. Он разморозил счета и хранилища с помощью поверенного, набрал множество книг из сейфов Поттеров и заказал восстановление Поттер-мэнора. Мальчик учился, жил, вникал в семейные дела, разгребал завалы семейной истории. Оказались скрытыми множество тайн, и Гарри некоторое время был полностью поглощен изучением открывшихся фактов. 

Полтора года для Гарри прошли потому, что по заданию Шедоу, он появлялся в разных временных промежутках прошедшего года и порой задерживался там на неопределенное время. Он же играл роль второго Волдеморта и передал Упивающимся пергамент со списком заданий Турнира. Это Гарри усложнял всем жизнь в этот год. 

Он многому научился, многое узнал. Он значительно повзрослел. И Люциус, кажется, был рад этому. 

*** 

В глаза лез настойчивый солнечный зайчик, что делало дальнейший спокойный сон невозможным. Ему пришлось повернуться на другой бок, накрыться тонким одеялом с головой, и приоткрыть глаза. Место, в котором он находился, больше всего походило на комфортабельную больничную палату, хотя в воздухе не витал настойчивый запах лекарств, зелий и дезинфекции. 

Осознав свое положение в пространстве, он понял, что о себе самом он помнит… смутно. Неясные образы на подкорке сознания, тысячи и сотни тысяч образов, знания, места, люди… Они наполнили его голову, заставив застонать сквозь зубы, сжать голову руками и уткнуться повлажневшими глазами в подушку. Бытие милосердно позволило ему потерять сознание. 

Когда он очнулся в следующий раз, возле его кровати в удобном кресле сидел человек в мантии цвета индиго. 

\- Доброе утро, Том, - доброжелательно произнес он. – Меня зовут Карл Менделл, и я штатный психолог Отдела Тайн. Я здесь для того, чтобы помочь тебе. 

Том медленно сел в кровати, снова оглядел комнату, в которой находился, и, посмотрев наконец на мужчину, несколько нервно кивнул. 

*** 

Люциус облегченно вздохнул, когда завершилось дело практически всей его жизни – утопить Альбуса Дамблдора. Не в прямом, конечно, смысле, но власти и влияния теперь этот человек не имел. Разгромные статьи в газетах, шумный судебный процесс, недовольство обывателей… А в списке обвинений несколько незаконно посаженных в Азкабан людей, неисполнение обязанностей, незаконная легиллеменция… Список можно было продолжать долго – его целых пять минут зачитывал обвинитель. 

Дело закончилось ограничением магии и домашним арестом на пять лет в доме Дамблдора в Годриковой Лощине. На самом деле, приговор был таким мягким лишь потому, что все были уверены, что Дамблдор долго не протянет – старик сильно сдал с того дня, когда его отрезали от магии Хогвартса, а это произошло каких-то три недели назад. Сейчас он почти выглядел на свой возраст. 

Директором Хогвартса был назначен Северус Снейп, а полностью восстановленный в правах Регулус Блэк, официальный супруг директора (они получили министерское подтверждение сразу же после восстановления закона об однополых браках), вызвался вести факультатив Артефакторики у старших курсов. 

Школьная программа была пересмотрена, были внесены поправки в Устав школы и составлена новая учебная программа, более расширенная и углубленная, снова, как и сто лет назад, ориентированная на сильных волшебников. Пришлось искать новые кадры, но Северус, имеющий много полезных знакомств в среде талантливых, но безработных волшебников (читай – не угодных старому министерству), с подбором преподавателей прекрасно справился. А на лето в школе был затеян срочный капитальный ремонт, полностью оплаченный казной Министерства. 

Кстати, само Министерство тоже активно реформировалось – убирались ненужные отделы и создавались нужные, увольнялись бесполезные работники, сокращались лишние ставки, летели головы продажных чиновников и тех, кто замарал руки, пусть и через подставных лиц. Бывшие Упивающиеся, мигом просекшие, что к чему, пришли на поклон к Министру Малфою и обещали исправиться. Из них он и сколотил новую ответственную команду – как-никак, он уже работал с ними, будучи Правой рукой Темного Лорда Волдеморта, в довольно юном возрасте. Упиванцы Малфою не возражали, прекрасно понимая, что он найдет, за что посадить каждого из них. 

Изменилась и политика для магглорожденных студентов. Всех детей, как только в Книге Хогвартса появлялось имя, и их родителей, проверяли у гоблинов на кровь, вскрывали старые сейфы и законсервированные поместья, и перевозили всю семью в магический мир на правах сквибов, без права нарушения Статута Секретности и контактов с магглами. К семьям приставлялись наставники, призванные ввести людей в реалии другого мира. Волны протестов пресекались Министром лично, а как – никто не имел желания говорить. После окончания ребенком Хогвартса, семья могла вернуться в маггловский мир, обязуясь не нарушать Статут, но не раньше. 

Люциус уверенно вел Магический мир в новую эру, в первую очередь наводнив рынок изобретениями Отдела Тайн, которые были ранее засекречены. Приборы, артефакты, своеобразная «техника» должны были облегчить быт и жизнь магов, при этом выведя их из состояния Средневековья. А Магии постепенно возвращалась ее прежняя роль – Матери и Покровительницы, Защитницы и Судьи. 

Гоблинами застраивались жильем и нежилым новые магические кварталы, мир расширялся.  
Несмотря на политику Люциуса среди магглорожденных детей, отношения с магглами и контакты с их миром он пресекать не собирался. Разве что наказания за нарушения Статута ужесточились, как и контроль за его соблюдением. Поэтому полукровок в добровольно-принудительном порядке переселяли в магические кварталы, а сирот изымали из приютов и, определив род или фамилию, отдавали в приемные семьи. 

Научно доказано и вынесено в массы было то, что маги и магглы скрещиваться между собой просто не могли. Все, кого считали магглами, супругами магов, при наличии общих детей, на самом деле были сквибами, окончательно забывшими свое магическое происхождение. Магия всегда тянулась к магии. Проверки показали, что лишь один процент проверенных пар маг-маггл, на самом деле состояли из мага и маггла. Ярким показателем этого были безуспешные попытки завести детей при абсолютном здоровье супругов. 

Изменения коснулись еще не всех сфер жизни волшебников. Люциус работал, как проклятый, намереваясь за четыре отведенных ему года полностью реформировать мир, в котором жил, так, как он всегда мечтал. Малфой не был злом и Пожирателем, как считали многие еще пару лет назад. Он радел за счастливое будущее, развитый мир, новые горизонты. Он был мечтателем, можно так сказать. Но притом мечтателем, который знал, каким образом можно воплотить мечту в жизнь, и активно это проделывал. 

*** 

Сириус остановился в дверях рабочего кабинета супруга (неофициального пока) и, увидев, как тот ожесточенно и быстро исписывает пергамент с каменным выражением лица, покачал головой. Люци заработался. На бледной коже под глазами четко видны были синюшные тени, тонкие сжатые губы, казалось, вообще отсутствовали, щеки немного впали. Сириус, конечно, тоже работал, реформируя Аврорат, систему его работы и раздавая профилактических пиздюлей, но он не загонял себя так, как это делал Люциус. В какой-то мере Сириус его понимал – срок службы Министра Магии ограничен, и Люц старается все успеть… Но что ему мешает, скажем, увеличить его на пару-тройку лет года через два, когда маги более-менее привыкнут к изменениям? 

Неслышно обойдя кресло, Сириус положил руку Люциусу на плечо. Малфой вздрогнул, но тут же расслабился, продолжая писать. Сириус наклонился ниже и обнял Люциуса за шею, поцеловал где-то в районе уха, и вытащил из напряженных пальцев измочаленное перо. 

\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - безаппеляционно заявил Сириус. 

\- Я не могу. Мне нужно сначала все доделать, Сириус, - устало вздохнул Люциус. – Отдых не для меня ближайшие пару лет. 

Сириус резко выпрямился. Жизнь со слизеринцами и новая должность и ответственность кое-чему научили Блэка. Но в такие моменты он все же проявлял истинную суть – взбалмошного гриффиндорца. 

\- Тогда не получишь доступа к моему телу все эти годы! 

Он зло направился к двери, но был остановлен тихим окриком.  
\- Сириус… ты же должен понимать, что… Все только началось. Я уже скоро год, как Министр, но действительно работать я начал только сейчас. Я не могу все бросить. 

Сириус медленно повернулся. Люциус смотрел на него красными глазами, которые днем с успехом скрывали чары гламура. 

\- Всем, без разницы, кто ты, – уборщица, или Министр Магии, положен отпуск раз в году. Ты сам сказал, что в должности уже год, - рыкнул Сириус. 

Люциус покачал головой и приоткрыл рот, но Сириус резко перебил его.  
\- Неделя, Люциус! Всего неделя, разве это много?! 

Малфой тяжело вздохнул и потер уставшие глаза. 

\- Сегодня вечер пятницы, а завтра суббота, - тоскливо сказал Сириус. 

\- Хорошо, - тихо сказал Люциус, спустя некоторое время. – Я разошлю сов, и завтра мы отправимся в Ирландский домик. 

*** 

Люциус решил лично предупредить перед отъездом Драко и Гарри. Вещи уже были собраны, порт-ключ был найден и ожидал использования, Сириус писал своему заместителю письмо, чтобы его не беспокоили, ну, или беспокоили в самом крайнем случае. Полчаса назад Люциус отправил парочку эльфов приготовить дом, один из них останется, чтобы готовить и прибирать. 

Гарри даже обрадовался тому, что Люциус в кои-то веки отдохнет, пожелал удачного отдыха, и снова уткнулся в бумаги по заводу фарфора и керамики, доставшемуся в наследство и двадцать лет простоявшему без дела. Ему предстояло много работы с одним только заводом – оборудование, рабочие, рынок сбыта, а если учесть, что у Поттеров было несколько десятков различных предприятий по всему миру? Они хоть и не были лордами, но это не мешало им быть одной из богатейших семей и великолепными артефакторами, с таким-то родовым даром, и Певереллами и Гриффиндорами в предках. Хорошо, что Гарри управление было интересно, давало необходимый опыт, заставляло учиться на своих ошибках и совершенно не оставляло времени для рефлексии. Иначе Люциус начал бы паниковать – он, и правда, забросил сыновей в последние пару лет. 

Приоткрыв дверь в комнату Драко, Люциус в шоке замер на пороге, наблюдая за тем, как его собственного сына вколачивает в кровать смуглый темноволосый качок. Люциус, грея гнев, дождался закономерной развязки, и, когда любовники пребывали в самом блаженном состоянии, змеей прошипел: 

\- Сын, ты не хочешь мне объяснить, что здесь происходит?! 

Виктор Крам, а это был именно он, тут же закрыл Драко собой и прикрыл их обоих одеялом. Драко выглядел виноватым и страшился отца, находящегося в таком состоянии, но при этом смотрел с досадой. 

\- Лорд Малфой, - Виктор привлек к себе внимание, смотря прямо в глаза и не отводя взгляда, - я хотел бы с вами поговорить. Прошу, дайте мне пару минут. 

\- Голубая гостиная. У тебя минута, - сквозь зубы произнес Люциус, мимоходом удивившись почти идеальному английскому болгарина. Уходя, он услышал тихий голос сына, обращенный к Краму: 

\- Ще се моля, че той не е убит…**  
_________________________  
*Камзол из броката. Брокат - вид шелковой ткани, как правило, тяжелой и плотной, отличительной чертой которой является рисунок - вышитый или вытканный золотыми или серебряными нитями. Иногда добавляют цветные нити. К сожалению, фоток нет, но, может, арт появится. 

**Я буду молиться, чтобы он тебя не убил. (болг.) 

  

Глава 21 

Люциус молча взирал на стоящего перед ним Виктора Крама, ловца сборной Болгарии по квиддичу. Мальчик-то был хороший, из влиятельной древней семьи, умный, способный, сильный. Но сама ситуация…  
Драко, вопреки своим словам, явился вместе с Крамом и демонстративно уселся в кресло. Люциус не мог не оценить выдержку сына в столь юном возрасте. Мысленно он поставил себе галочку, что хоть чему-то сумел научить старшего отпрыска. 

Они неплохо смотрелись вместе. Угрюмый обычно, рядом с Драко Крам становился… другим. Более… светлым что ли. А Драко становился серьезнее и взрослее. Люциус с тоской подумал, что сыну уже пятнадцать.  
Ну, и увиденное Малфоем-старшим в постели не оставило равнодушным. Драко очень страстный мальчик, истинный нижний, хотя это Люц заметил еще во время обучения. Сам он сына никогда не брал. 

Они были единым целым в тот момент. Виктор заботился о младшем, Люциус отчетливо видел все эти проявления ласки, так не свойственные импульсивным подросткам во время небольшого представления… Что ж, если Драко с ним будет счастлив, он согласится на эту помолвку, о которой, кстати, Крам распинается уже минут десять, пока Люциус ушел в себя. Болгарин раскраснелся, то и дело перескакивал на родной язык и снова вспоминал свой жуткий акцент, а еще постоянно повторял, что жить без Драко не может… 

Люциус прервал мальчишку взмахом руки. Он задумался, постучав пальцем по губе.  
Тут из кресла поднялся Драко. 

\- Пап, ты все равно мне не помешаешь, - твердо произнес он, подходя ближе. – Я люблю Виктора… 

\- А я люблю вашего сына, больше жизни люблю!– Крам обнял Драко со спины, прижав вплотную, и повернув его лицо к себе, тихо прошептал: - Обичам те…* 

\- Аз те**, - слегка заалев, отозвался в ответ Драко. 

Люциусу в этот момент показалось, будто в сердце всадили кинжал и провернули его там для верности. Его мальчик, милый белокурый малыш, ставший для него смыслом жизни, когда Сириус попал в Азкабан, уже взрослый, причем настолько, что – это Люц прекрасно понимал – уйдет из семьи, если того потребует сердце. Надо напомнить ему о том, о чем он, похоже, забыл – если бы не это, Люциус бы отпустил сына быть счастливым… 

\- Мистер Малфой, - Крам снова обратил на себя внимание Люциуса, - я прошу у вас руки вашего сына. 

\- Скажи мне, - Люциус с трудом справился с расправившим голову гневом – тут только международного скандала еще не хватало, - Виктор, - но фамильярность Люциус себе позволил, подчеркивая свое положение, - во-первых, как ты попал в Поместье? 

\- Драко дал мне порт-ключ. 

Люциус прожег сына убийственным взглядом.  
\- Во-вторых, объясни свои намерения. Если они покажутся мне неприемлемыми, я отклоню твое прошение. 

Крам упрямо вздернул подбородок.  
\- Мы поженимся, можем даже здесь остаться жить. Драко закончит школу, поступит в Магический Университет, а потом и родит детишек… 

Люциус нацепил ледяную маску, скрывая взрыв эмоций, развернувшийся в душе.  
\- Для того чтобы ребенок родился без проблем и не убил при этом «мать», нужно ввести «мать» в твой род младшим супругом. Я не могу этого позволить. Драко наследник Малфоев. 

Вот, он это сказал. Помнится, для него самого эти слова отца прозвучали смертным приговором. Он зарекся не поступать так с сыном, но повзрослев и поняв важность семьи, Рода, многовековой истории… Люциус ощутил злую радость наравне с болью, когда Драко медленно опустил голову, ссутулился и шагнул вперед, разрывая объятия с Виктором и создавая дистанцию. 

Слова, что говорил Драко, но не понимал Люциус, рвали душу и ему, и Виктору. 

\- Отец е прав, Виктор. I вид наследник, но смея да забравите за нея. Обичам да ви помрачи очите ми, а аз забравих за свой дълг да дойде. Аз съм единственият син на Малфой, не мога да съм по-млад съпруг. I трябва да бъде главата на един вид след баща си, и по-младата съпруга на друг вид няма такова право. (Отец прав, Виктор. Я Наследник рода, но посмел забыть об этом. Любовь к тебе заволокла мне глаза, и я забыл о своем долге перед родом. Я единственный сын Малфоев, я не могу быть младшим супругом. Я должен стать главой своего рода после отца, а младший супруг чужого рода не имеет такого права.) 

Крам бледнел все больше с каждым словом Драко, а когда он закончил, Виктор застыл изваянием, а затем горячечно зашептал: 

\- Ще намерим начин, Драко. Не мога да те оставя, ти - моята половина, част от мен. Трябва да сме заедно. Ще намеря начин! (Мы найдем выход, Драко. Я не могу оставить тебя, ты - моя половина, часть меня. Мы должны быть вместе. Я найду способ!) 

Драко яростно мотал головой, отрицая каждое сказанное слово, и Люциус иррационально испугался, что белокурая голова сына просто отвалится. Крам глухо зарычал в бессилии. 

\- Я найду выход! – рыкнул он, и, подлетев к камину, исчез в вихрах зеленого пламени. 

Драко трясло мелкой дрожью, он, где стоял, там и сел, благо в кресло. Люциус хотел, было, что-то сказать, но его остановил безжизненный голос сына. 

\- Оставь меня, отец, пожалуйста. 

Выйдя из гостиной и прикрыв за собой дверь, Люциус услышал тихий болезненный выдох – попытку сдержать рвущийся наружу крик боли. В этот момент он пожалел, что должен быть Малфоем и заботиться о продолжении рода. 

***  
* Я люблю тебя…  
** И я тебя.  
*** 

Свинцово-голубые воды моря ловят последние отблески солнца, еще больше темнея, наполняясь зловещей глубиной. С высоты скалистого обрыва, моря совсем не слышно, оно кажется просто застывшей массой. А все потому, что солнце заходит за спиной Люциуса, за небольшим уютным коттеджем, за милями сиреневых от цветущего вереска полей. 

Люциус стоял в дверях балкона, скрестив руки на груди. Вдыхал пьянящий медвяный запах, слушал шелест равнинного ветра в вересковых цветах, росших совсем близко к домику. Лишь узкая тропинка от точки аппарации, незащищенной куполом охранных чар, темнела в сиреневом море, да словно вырастал из ниоткуда небольшой деревянный коттедж с отделкой резными узорами.  
Это пустынное место было похоже на рай отшельника, да и магглами звалось просто вересковыми пустошами. Сюда не спешила цивилизация. 

Люциус и Сириус находились здесь уже неделю. На второй день пребывания в этом маленьком раю Люциус осознал, что короткий отдых и передышка были ему действительно необходимы. Спать, пока спится; питаться разными вкусностями, чаще всего вредными для организма, но любимыми, приготовленными заботливым эльфом или решившим поэкспериментировать Сириусом; прочитать пару недавно вышедших книг маггловской художественной литературы, или последние выпуски «Трансфигурации сегодня» или «Занимательных чар»; поваляться у камина с бутылочкой редкого коллекционного вина, или подурачиться с Сириусом, как не дурачился никогда – с битьем подушками, щекотанием и жаркими затяжными поцелуями; заниматься любовью, отрешаясь от всего мира, всех проблем, видя перед собой только одного человека и быть в эти минуты для него всем. 

Да, Сириус знал его лучше, чем он сам себя, и вовремя понял, что ему необходимо.  
Горячее тело, прижавшееся сзади, и острый подбородок, впившийся в плечо, вырвали Люциуса из тяжелых мыслей. Завтра им предстояло вернуться домой, а Люциусу – смотреть в глаза Драко. На неделю он забыл о сыне и о том, что сделал, но завтра он вернется в «реальный» мир, и там его ждет наследник с разбитым сердцем. 

\- Люци, - протянул Сириус, обнимая партнера, - о чем ты думаешь так, что вокруг тебя прямо-таки витает негативно-унылая аура? 

\- Аура, - Люциус хмыкнул, откидывая голову на плечо Сириуса. – Я думаю о Драко. 

\- О, - Сириус почесал нос о плечо Люциуса. – Знаешь, я тогда слышал все, что ты сказал мальчикам. 

\- И? – поторопил замолчавшего любовника Малфой. 

\- Ну… ты немного не прав. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Люциус насторожился. 

\- Ну… - Сириус снова почесал нос о плечо Люциуса и задумчиво уставился на темнеющее вдали море. – Драко еще нет шестнадцати, а Виктор уже совершеннолетний. У него уже нормально распределились магические потоки… 

Люциус нахмурился, ожидая продолжения. 

\- …Они могут совпадать по векторам, это бы все объясняло. Но сейчас проверить это нет возможности. Или они предполагаемые магические половинки, как Сев и Рег. Я знаю, они с моим братом встречались задолго до шестнадцатилетия Рега, а после его дня рождения магия их соединила. Они не успели пожениться официально, потому что Регулуса упекли в Азкабан. 

\- Ты предполагаешь… - Люциус повернулся к Сириусу лицом. 

\- Я предлагаю подождать до шестнадцатилетия Драко. И не запрещать ему видеться с Виктором. Я по себе знаю, что в знак протеста он может натворить дел. 

\- Но кто знает, до чего они вдвоем могут додуматься? – возмутился Люциус. Сириус криво улыбнулся и запустил руку в волосы партнера, поглаживая его по щеке. 

\- А что мешает тебе завести еще одного ребенка? 

Люциус опешил.  
\- Ты серьезно или я просто неправильно тебя понял? 

\- Хм… мне тоже, вообще-то, наследник нужен. Я планировал начать разговаривать с тобой на эту тему лет через шесть, но… 

Люциус пресек дальнейшие слова страстным и благодарным поцелуем.  
\- Хорошо, что мы не женаты, и ты лорд, - хрипло выдохнул Люциус. 

Сириус при поддержке своей родовой магии, как последний в роду, мог вполне успешно выносить малыша. Чего Люциусу, как уже имеющему наследника, будет проблематично сделать. Проблематично, тяжело, но все же реально. 

Маги измельчали за последнюю сотню лет, и то, что раньше было повсеместно и обыденно, наравне с гетеросексуальными парами, сейчас редко и почти забыто. Словно магия уходит из этого мира, или волшебники перестали ценить ее так, как было раньше. 

Сириус криво улыбнулся и, взяв Малфоя за руку, потянул за собой. Министр Магии, как был – босиком – так и выбежал из дома вслед за своим партнером и ринулся сквозь заросли цветущего вереска за обратившимся в пса Блэком. 

Черный грим несся вперед огромными скачками, периодически останавливаясь и будто к чему-то прислушиваясь. Замирая на несколько секунд, он несся дальше, не дожидаясь Люциуса.  
Малфой весь взмок, вереск исколол непривычные к такому ступни, и Люциус готов был убить Блэка за нечто непонятное, что он творил, но, подбежав к подножию холма, Люциус неожиданно для себя остановился, глядя на Сириуса. 

Тот стоял в нескольких шагах, наклонив голову. Черные волнистые волосы падали на лицо, яркие синие глаза лукаво блестели, на губах змеилась еле уловимая улыбка. Широкие плечи с рельефными мышцами не были прикрыты тканью – в отпуске Сириус принципиально не одевался. Взгляд скользнул ниже, обласкав выпирающие тазовые косточки, которые так и хотелось прикусить, оставить свои метки. На узких бедрах едва держались темные джинсы без ремня. После Азкабана, даже после реабилитации, Сириус так и не наел ничего лишнего. 

А в сгущающихся сумерках со своей загорелой кожей он почти светился.  
Вжикнула молния, и Сириус, переступив через опавшие джинсы, шагнул в центр импровизированной полянки – Люциусу казалось, что на этом пятачке стало светлее, чем вокруг, где стремительно все затягивалось тьмой. Или это он не видел ничего, кроме бесстыдно обнаженного партнера, выглядящего, как само воплощение греха. 

Застучали барабаны, одновременно с тем, как Сириус начал двигаться. Люциус никогда не замечал за ним любви к танцам, не знал, что партнер так владеет своим телом. Лишь через несколько минут, обнаружив себя лежащим на примятом вереске, а Сириуса двигающимся на нем, каждым движением задевающим промежностью твердый член, Люциус понял, что стучат не барабаны, а кровь приливает к барабанным перепонкам, в голове шумит, и пульсирующий гул сводит с ума. Ощущение некоей дикости, нереальности происходящего – Сириус будто сбросил лет двадцать, был снова тем юным мальчишкой, юношей, вчерашним школьником, в которого Люциус имел счастье влюбиться. 

Вокруг сияла тьма, в круге света вычерчивались обнаженные тела двух мужчин – одного, распластанного по сиреневым цветам вереска, сияющим в странном свете и нестерпимо пахнущим медом, и второго – извивающегося, словно змея на бедрах первого. 

Из горла Сириуса вырвались хриплые непонятные слова, когда он легко скользнул вверх и опустился, уже приняв в себя Люциуса. Он выглядел одухотворенным, синие глаза сияли из-под прикрытых век. У Люциуса хватило только сил вцепиться в сириусовы бедра и глухо стонать сквозь зубы от непривычных вспышек удовольствия, прошивающих все его естество. Это не было обычным сексом; Блэк, хоть и был сверху, именно он трахал Люциуса, а не наоборот. 

Сириус, запрокинув голову, раскачивался, и шептал что-то пересохшими губами, пальцами теребил себя за сосок, а другой рукой вцепился в траву вереска с такой силой, что вся его рука испачкалась в густом соке полноцветного растения. Что-то происходило, жуткое, но прекрасное, и Люциус упивался этим потрясающим чувством невозможности постичь и контролировать. Он доверил это Сириусу. Впервые в жизни сбросил с себя бремя контроля. 

\- Нхха… - с соска ладонь Блэка спустилась по животу, кончиками пальцев он задел паховые волоски; в соке стеблей вереска испачкались его бедра и плоский живот; он кончил, не прикасаясь к себе.  
Люциус, почти не соображая от удовольствия, сильно прижал к себе партнера и в несколько коротких последних рывков последовал за ним. 

  

Они лежали рядом, на мягкой траве, в ореоле медового запаха, и смотрели на неестественно яркое, усыпанное мириадами звезд ночное синее небо. Луна сияла в своей полноте где-то за холмом, у подножия которого двое расположились, сверкала в вышине тезка одного из Мародеров. При желании, на ночном небе можно было найти созвездие, под которым родился каждый из Блэков за многие, многие века… Стрекотали цикады, шелестел теплый ветер. Ночь выдалась необычно теплая для ирландского лета. 

\- Вокруг нас вереск пожухлый, как будто завтра выпадет снег, - задумчиво произнес Люциус, и повернулся посмотреть на Сириуса. 

\- Я позаимствовал энергию, - непривычно мягко улыбаясь, произнес Сириус. – На рассвете вернется баланс. Смотри, это созвездие Андромеды. А это – Кассиопея. Вооон там – Орион. Так звали моего отца.  
Люциус вздохнул, поняв, что не добьется сейчас ничего от Сириуса и посмотрел в указанных направлениях. 

\- Я знаю, где созвездие Дракона, - произнес он, и указал, куда смотреть. 

Сириус перекатился на бок и устроил голову на плече у Люциуса. 

\- Жаль, что твое созвездие в южном полушарии, - пробормотал он, прикрывая глаза. 

\- Это какое же? – нахмурился Малфой, прекрасно зная, что такого созвездия не существует. 

\- Созвездие павлина, - фыркнул Сириус и засопел. Люциус даже не нашелся, что ответить столь вопиющей наглости. 

  

Сириус проснулся на рассвете. Точнее, до того, как солнце выглянет из-за горизонта, было еще несколько минут. Их он и потратил на пробуждение Люциуса.  
Они оба не замерзли за ночь, но вот сейчас, когда воздух наполнился легким бризом, стало зябко. Но зрелище встающего солнца стоило того, чтобы несколько минут «поморозить носы». 

Желто-розовое, стремительно наливающееся белизной солнце, при голубо-розовом, а затем абсолютно белом безоблачном небе, неспешно, почти незаметно поднималось все выше над горизонтом. Далекое море сияло белым, сиреневым и розовым, и постепенно приобретало яркий голубой цвет. 

Ошарашено отметив, что вереск вокруг незаметно налился соком и цветом, а примятый снова тянется ввысь, Люциус искоса посмотрел на улыбавшегося чему-то Сириуса. Более странным, чем вчера и сегодня, Люциус своего партнера не видел. 

\- Ты мне объяснишь, что вчера было? – осторожно спросил Малфой, когда они шли через цветочный луг к коттеджу, где их ожидал горячий завтрак. 

Сириус широко, привычно улыбнулся, и с него мгновенно слетел весь ореол таинственности.  
\- Семейный секрет Блэков. Я тебе через месяц расскажу, обещаю. 

Он переплел пальцы с пальцами Люциуса и потянул его к коттеджу, набирая скорость.  
Люциус уже на бегу отметил себе прибить когда-нибудь Блэка. 

*** 

Гарри как раз отправил последнее деловое письмо и закрыл окно за улетевшей совой, когда из камина на светлый персидский ковер вышагнул тот, кого он, признаться, совсем не готов был увидеть.  
Некоторое время Гарри и Том не двигались, напряженно разглядывая друг друга, подмечая произошедшие перемены, ожидая в любую секунду чего угодно один от другого. 

Нарушил молчание Том.  
\- Гарри, я… 

\- Прежде чем говорить, - оборвал его Поттер, - обдумай свои слова. 

Том опустил голову, посмотрев на носки своих туфель, и снова поднял взгляд на Гарри.  
\- Сейчас я больше, чем несколько недель назад, понимаю, кто я. Я начал разбираться в себе, понимать свои желания. Осознавать, кто я есть. Я не Волдеморт, и не Хенрик Флетт. Я Том. Том Риддл. Со сложным прошлым, своими страхами и заморочками, желаниями и стремлениями. Я самостоятельная другая личность. Но единственное, что осталось во мне от них обоих – Темного Лорда и Хенрика – это любовь к тебе, почти болезненная и бессмертная, кем бы ты ни был в любой из жизней. 

Гарри чувствовал, что слова Тома правдивы, хотел сорваться с места и уткнуться в обтянутое тканью мантии плечо, сдаться, чтобы сильные руки сжали его до хруста в ребрах, быть с любимым человеком, с половинкой своей души. Но не мог. Просто так, не мог. 

\- Между нами стоит Пророчество, - холодно произнес Поттер. 

\- Я больше не боюсь его, - резко сказал Том. – Я не знаю его содержание, но не боюсь. Если мы – половинки, то что значат слова какой-то там бездарной предсказательницы? 

Гарри невесело хмыкнул и перевел взгляд за окно.  
\- Между нами ничего не будет до тех пор, пока ты не восстановишь доброе имя своего рода. Обоих родов. Мракс и Слизерин. А это значит поднять счета, предприятия, другие доходы, отстроить мэноры. 

«Это даст мне время разобраться с нетерпящими отлагательств аспектами своего наследства и спокойно обо всем подумать. О нас подумать». 

Некоторое время Том молчал.  
\- Я справлюсь, будь уверен. Что блага, когда это все ради тебя? 

Зеленое пламя взметнулось и опало. Том всего лишь переместился в соседнее крыло, в свои комнаты, но сердце Гарри сжалось так, словно Том исчез навсегда.  
Что ж, надо всего лишь дождаться возвращения отца и узнать, наконец, о сути чертова Пророчества… 

  

Глава 22. 

\- Драко, зайди ко мне в кабинет, будь добр. 

Патронус Люциуса, анимагическая форма Сириуса – серебристый грим – развеялся снопом искорок. 

Драко некоторое время молчал, вцепившись в книгу, которую читал, до побелевших пальцев. 

Тугой комок боли в груди заворочался, посылая по всему телу болезненные импульсы. С каждым днем переживать это состояние было все сложнее. Почему-то Драко страдал от душевной боли физически, и лишь редкие письма занятого поисками решения Виктора ненадолго, но разгоняли болезненный ком. 

Поднявшись и накинув мантию, Драко мельком оглядел себя в зеркале. Оно уже собиралось привычно – за месяц-то – запричитать над жутким внешним видом и худобой наследника, но вовремя заткнулось. 

Иногда казалось, что воздух вокруг раскален и густ. Противен. Непригоден для дыхания. И именно поэтому, когда Драко делает вдох, внутренности обжигает болью, такой сильной и дикой, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы, а с губ срывается стон. 

Двери кабинета оказались перед глазами быстрее, чем Драко того бы хотелось, он одернул себя, нацепил на лицо непроницаемую маску и, постучав, вошел. В кабинете помимо Люциуса находились еще Сириус и Гарри. Причем все трое явно были чему-то рады. Гарри подошел к Драко и крепко его обнял, хлопнув по плечу, когда отстранялся. 

\- Сын, - Люциус, обнимавший до этого Сириуса, приблизился к сыну и увлек его к стене с фамильным гобеленом – одним из двух; второй висел в ритуальном зале в подвалах мэнора, но они были магически зачарованы и абсолютно идентичны. 

– Драко, - Люциус развернул сына лицом к себе и заглянул в тусклые уставшие глаза своего наследника. - Я никогда не хотел быть для тебя таким же отцом-тираном, каким был для меня мой отец. К сожалению, повзрослев, я понял важность семьи и рода и его продолжения, поэтому я вынужден был сделать то, что сделал, – запретить тебе отношения с Виктором. Это угрожало продолжению нашего рода. Дослушай, - видя, что сын пытается что-то сказать, потеряв при этом скорбную мину, с которой зашел в кабинет, Люциус придержал его за плечо, заставляя выслушать: 

\- Чуть больше месяца назад я не видел выхода из этой ситуации. Теперь же я имею несколько вариантов, один лучше другого. 

\- Отец? – губы Драко пересохли, сердце бешено заколотилось. 

\- Сириус ждет малыша, - Люциус нежно улыбнулся в сторону обнимающего Гарри Блэка. – Возможно, этот ребенок, твой брат или сестра, займет твое место. Но есть еще один вариант, и о нем тебе может поведать Сириус, потому что это большая тайна его рода. И твоего рода. 

Драко мотал головой, переводя взгляд с отца на Сириуса, и с Сириуса на гобелен, где от Люциуса, помимо Драко, шла еще одна тонкая веточка с пока пустым нежным листочком. 

\- Я… - Драко задыхался от охвативших его чувств, - я… 

\- Я не буду препятствовать вашим отношениям, - Люциус чуть грустно улыбнулся. 

\- Пап! – хрипло выдавил Драко и рванулся к отцу, сжимая в кулаках его мантию и судорожно всхлипывая от накрывших волной облегчения и радости. – Спасибо! – вырвавшись из теплых объятий отца, он рванулся к Сириусу, с которым не был особо близок, и тоже его обнял. - Спасибо вам! Пап! – он обернулся к отцу, вытирая влажные глаза. – Позже поговорим, пожалуйста. Мне надо… - закончил он беспомощно, и развел руками. Губы его снова задрожали. 

\- Иди, - Люциус грустно улыбнулся вслед скрывшейся за захлопнувшейся дверью мантии сына. 

Гарри, все это время наблюдавший за смертельно бледным Драко, а последние минут десять за Драко счастливым, тяжело вздохнул. Как же он его понимал. Правда, его ситуация смягчалась тем, что он не знал тела Тома, помнил только вкус его губ, да где-то на периферии сознания можно было вызвать воспоминания о теле Хенрика… Но это все не шло ни в какое сравнение. 

Драко отчаянно ломало последний месяц, и Гарри понимал, что его наверняка ждет та же участь, если Том не поторопится с восстановлением своего доброго имени. Хотя последние две недели все газеты и периодические издания только и успевали, что печатать различные интервью с лордом Мраксом-Слизерином. Темой являлась шумиха вокруг внезапно обретшегося лорда прерванных родов, стремительное восстановление инфраструктуры доходов обеих семей, реставрация полуразрушенных замков, являющихся архитектурными ценностями магического мира и так далее. Том яро стремился восстановить оба своих рода и приблизить соединение с любимым человеком. Гарри это пугало. Все меньше и меньше времени у него оставалось на раздумья, в том числе и над вопросом, который поставил Том на приеме в честь дня рождения Поттера. 

//Ретроспектива.// 

Гарри долго отказывался танцевать с Томом, ссылаясь то на усталость, то на то, что кавалеры с кавалерами не танцуют, пока в конце концов Сириус не увлек его танцевать, абсолютно не спросив разрешения. А уже после отказывать Тому стало как-то не с руки, под прицелами-то сотен глаз приглашенных гостей. 

Смирившись, Гарри отдался на волю танца и рук своей половины. Только вот Том был против ухода партнера из реальности, поэтому сначала ущипнул его за бок, а потом тепло улыбнулся возмущенно вскинувшемуся парню: 

\- Гарри, я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим супругом. 

Слова, хоть и ожидаемые, но все же менее желанные, чем те, что мечтает хоть раз услышать каждый человек, неожиданно породили в душе Гарри – измученной и мятущейся – бурю гнева. 

Его можно было понять – ведь большую часть прожитой жизни он провел там, где не женятся вот так и не выходят замуж; где сначала встречаются, потом признаются в любви и спустя только время создают семью. Все эти, пусть не привитые, но видимые с детства негласные правила вступали в конфликт с порядками аристократии магической Англии. 

Гарри кипел, с трудом удерживая волшебную силу, разбушевавшуюся вслед за своим хозяином, но понимал, что здесь взорваться, опозорив при этом отца и крестного, он не может. Мирное течение приема было для Гарри разрушено. Том не даром был слизеринцем и загнал его почти что в тупик, из которого было лишь два выхода. И оба они ему одинаково не нравились. 

\- Я подумаю над вашим предложением, лорд Мракс, - холодно произнес он, и, едва музыка остановилась, исчез среди гостей. 

//Конец ретроспективы.// 

*** 

\- Нарцисса? – Гарри замер в дверях гостиной бывшей леди Малфой, не решаясь войти.  
Женщина тепло улыбнулась юноше и взмахом руки разрешила войти. 

Опустившись на мягкий диванчик, Гарри принялся разглядывать обстановку комнаты, не зная, как начать сложный для него разговор. Комната была красивой – уютная, воздушная, в голубых и лимонных тонах, с антикварной мебелью тонкой работы. 

Нарцисса последний месяц жила в мэноре, находясь под наблюдением семейного колдомедика Малфоев. 

Беременность оборотней-женщин в связи с ежемесячной трансформацией, на последних месяцах значительно осложняется. Обычно женщинам помогали мужчины – волчьей магией поддерживая беременную, или их заменял альфа. Но Ремус пока еще не вошел полностью во всю свою силу, а Фенрир в данный момент оставить стаю не мог, как не могли и Люпины вернуться туда, поэтому Ремус и Нарцисса решили перестраховаться. Точнее Ремус решил. Нарцисса была абсолютно спокойна насчет своей беременности. 

Сейчас Нарцисса мягко улыбалась, поглаживая огромный живот, который, если приглядеться, постоянно находился в движении. Она ждала двойняшек – мальчика и девочку, и малыши были ну очень активные, и только благодаря регенерации оборотней Нарцисса могла еще нормально передвигаться по дому и гулять, а не лежала пластом с отбитыми органами; волчата – это не обычные малыши, они куда активнее детей-магов. 

Именно поэтому рожденных оборотней очень мало: слабые волчицы просто выкидывают при первой же трансформации, а женщины-люди чаще всего умирают при родах, и не реже – за пару недель до срока рождения. Волчонок мог случайным ударом перебить позвоночник матери или просто искрошить внутренние органы в кашу. Матерей спасали, конечно, – извлекали малышей и тут же обращали мам. Если полнолуние было близко – матери чаще всего выживали, становясь оборотнями. 

Логично, что решались на такое не многие – волки выбирали пару на всю жизнь, и смерть пары, даже при наличии выжившего волчонка, не гарантировала выживания отца. 

\- Гарри, - Нарцисса наклонилась и взяла его за руку, потянула, усадив рядом, и обняла. – Расскажи мне, я же вижу, что тебя что-то гложет. 

\- Это из-за Тома, - хрипло от волнения и долгого молчания произнес Поттер. – Я хотел посоветоваться с тобой. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что все сказанное тобой здесь, здесь и останется. Если, конечно, мои сорванцы этого не запомнят и потом не расскажут, - она хихикнула. 

Гарри слабо улыбнулся. 

\- Знаю, конечно. Просто это тяжело даже сформулировать. 

\- Ну, я тебя никуда не тороплю и сама не тороплюсь, - Нарцисса благообразно сложила ручки на круглом пузике, прищелкнув пальцами. Тут же появился домовик, которому был заказан чай и сладости. 

Только когда уже отпил первый глоток горячего ароматного чая, Гарри решился заговорить: 

\- Я люблю его. 

Нарцисса кивнула, показывая, что поняла, и поощряя продолжать. 

\- И он меня тоже, я чувствую. 

Снова кивок. 

\- Мы половинки. Более того, в своей прошлой жизни, которую прекрасно помню, я связал наши души ритуалом. Лишь из-за ошибки Тома мы родились с такой огромной разницей во времени, - он снова замолк. – Но теперь ничто не мешает нам быть вместе. Ничто… кроме того, что я боюсь довериться ему. Я помню, кем он был. Я знал его в прошлом, настолько хорошо, насколько я знаю сейчас себя. Но то, кем он теперь является, кем он стал… Это меня пугает. Меня тянет к нему. Мне мучительно сдерживать себя, чтобы не кинуться к нему, когда мы в одной комнате. Я бы вис на нем так же, как Драко сейчас висит на Викторе, посмотри, они почти не разлучаются! И Северус и Регулус тоже, все время вместе. Вот это меня и пугает. Я ведь… я… - Гарри отвернулся, чувствуя, что не справляется с чувствами. 

– Я был один. Как не крутись, я все же вырос в одиночестве, ненавидимый и ненужный. Я привык полагаться на себя. И тут… Я попросил Тома о семье – и он привел меня в семью. На меня обрушилась забота и поддержка, которой я никогда не знал, которой наслаждался, но в то же время задыхался от ее количества, непривычный к такому. Я смог привыкнуть, я был ребенком и смог. Я не говорю, что сейчас я уже вырос, вовсе нет. Но я изменился. Маггловские психологи не считают подростков ни детьми, ни взрослыми. Это некая промежуточная группа, уже самостоятельная, но незрелая, неготовая чаще всего принимать решения и отвечать за свои поступки, но уже стремящаяся доказать всем и каждому, что достаточно выросла для этого. 

\- И ты боишься, что примешь неверное решение? – тихо спросила Нарцисса, поражаясь словам мальчика. 

\- Я теперь завишу от семьи, - Гарри посмотрел на нее. – Я должен считаться с их мнением и с мнением общества. Потому что я не хочу вас всех терять. А еще больше… Еще больше я не хочу терять себя. А когда я соглашусь быть с Томом, я уже никуда без него не смогу. Мне никто не станет нужен. Мне будет плевать на чужое мнение, если это не будет мнение Тома. Я потеряю себя, понимаешь? Я уже не буду собой, Гарри Поттером. Я буду Гарри Поттером, второй половиной души Тома Риддла. Видишь разницу? 

Нарцисса кивнула и привлекла парня к себе, обнимая. 

\- Не все так плохо, как тебе кажется, малыш, - ласково произнесла она. – Ты подросток, ты сам сказал, а эти «уже не дети - еще не взрослые» склонны к максимализму: или все, или ничего. У тебя перед глазами два примера пар-половинок. Но оба они дают тебе ложное представление о том, что тебя ждет. Сев и Рег очень долго не виделись, настолько, что их связь разорвалась. К тому же они оба многое теряли в жизни, будь то время или люди, не суть важно. Но их главный страх – потерять друг друга. Через пару лет это обязательно пройдет, вот увидишь. Они просто еще мало времени провели вместе, и оба – подозрительные дурачки – не могут поверить, что партнер никуда не денется, хотя все факты говорят об обратном. Сейчас они стараются друг другу угодить, не спорить, не расставаться надолго, но скоро, поверь, один из них взорвется, они поругаются, выговорятся, может, уничтожат пару комнат, но, в конце концов, помирятся и поймут, что все в порядке и жизнь должна продолжаться и продолжается, причем в самом лучшем виде. 

Вторая пара – Драко и Виктор – тоже ложный пример. Драко на год младше тебя, помни это. Соответственно, его магия и душевное равновесие находятся практически на пике своей нестабильности. И его партнер, старший, уже сформировавшийся волшебник – является для него якорем. К тому же Виктора у него чуть не отобрали. Поэтому Драко цепляется за него, «висит» на нем, как ты говоришь… Он всего лишь учится быть взрослым, как это ни забавно звучит и несуразно происходит. Взрослым телом, душой, магией. Через год, максимум полтора, ты увидишь, что Драко станет снова «нормальным»: начнет обращать внимание на окружающих людей, вспомнит, что у него есть друзья, семья, учеба, предстоящий выбор «кем стать». Именно так и происходит взросление, Гарри. Через бури и штили, и не всегда знаешь, что тебя настигнет в следующий раз – порыв ветра в спину, или же ласковое прикосновение солнечного луча… 

Если ты боишься, что потеряешь свою индивидуальность, то подумай, вот о чем: сейчас ты действуешь с оглядкой на семью, интересы рода Поттеров, интересы Люциуса, Драко, твоих друзей. Ты просто добавишь к этому списку интересы Тома. И они будут идти сразу же после интересов твоего рода. Тебе необязательно во всем соглашаться с Томом. Просто обычно у умных людей одинаково правильная точка зрения на вещи, поэтому кажется, что принимает решение кто-то один. 

Нарцисса лукаво улыбнулась и с удовольствием отправила в рот профитрольку с воздушным сладким кремом. Гарри тоже улыбнулся, глядя на то, с каким наслаждением женщина, заменившая ему мать и старшую подругу, поедает пирожные. Он чувствовал нежность и огромную благодарность по отношению к ней. Решение еще не было принято, но того сумбура и паники, что творились в его голове и душе, больше не было. 

*** 

После того, как Сириус взялся активно реформировать Аврорат, прошло всего полгода, и то, что он добрался до архива уголовных дел через такой короткий срок, прекрасно свидетельствовало в пользу скорости и качества реорганизации. 

Недолго думая, неугомонный, а теперь еще и беременный, Сириус поднял на пересмотр все уголовные дела за последние двадцать пять лет. Авроры взвыли, но сделали это тихо, потому что уже поняли, что спорить с буйным начальником бесполезно, и принялись за работу. 

Обвиненных в пособничестве Волдеморту разбирали отдельно: на основании «показаний» директора Снейпа и министра Малфоя. В итоге в тюрьме остались только особо опасные и сумасшедшие, типа Беллатрикс Лейстрандж, а также оба Мальсибера – старший и младший, брат и сестра Кэрроу, Яксли, Трэверс и Джагсон. Все они совершенно искренне наслаждались убийствами и пытками, поэтому были опасны для общества. Остальных было решено сделать «общественно полезными». 

С них были сняты Метки, взяты клятвы о неразглашении и непричинении вреда и найдена полезная должность в Министерстве или еще где-то. 

Кроме дел УПСов были рассмотрены и обычные преступления, среди которых тоже нашлись несколько несправедливо осужденных, а еще больше нашлось виноватых среди нераскрытых дел. 

Это вызвало новый общественный резонанс, и на волне народной любви к Сириусу Блэку, заявление о скорой свадьбе оного с Министром Магии Люциусом Малфоем было окружено не таким апломбом, которого заслуживало, но это было и к лучшему. 

*** 

Люциус задумчиво переводил взгляд, с тщательно скрывающего волнение Гарри, на напряженно замершего в кресле Тома. На пустом столе перед ним, на бархатной подставке лежал стеклянный шарик с белесым туманом внутри. Злосчастное Пророчество, ставшее причиной стольких бед. 

\- Я уже не уверен, что хочу знать, о чем оно, - хрипло обронил Гарри в тишину кабинета. – Может быть, это фальшивка, или неправильная трактовка, и тогда получается, что все было сделано зря. 

\- Не проверишь – не узнаешь, - философски заметил Люциус. – А теперь, если вы достаточно потянули время, коснитесь его одновременно. 

Не смотря на Тома, – а тот, в свою очередь, сверлил Поттера взглядом так, что Люциус удивлялся, как сын не задымился – Гарри коснулся стекла шарика указательным пальцем. Том сделал то же самое. 

От шарика отделилась белая фигура бывшей учительницы Предсказаний и зависла в воздухе, связанная с шариком тонкой ниточкой. 

//«Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца... и Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы... И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой... тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Тёмного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца...»// 

Замогильный голос умолк. Гарри одернул руку и вжался в спинку кресла. Выражение его лица разглядеть было невозможно – он закрылся руками. Однако вскоре стало ясно, что его трясет. 

\- Гарри? – осторожно позвал Люциус. 

На него взглянули неожиданно яркие глаза сына. Он с трудом пытался не кривить губы то ли в веселье, то ли в горе. 

\- Понял, да? – хрипло спросил он Тома и прокашлялся. – Понял? – он подался вперед, пугая этим и отца, и жениха. – По лицу вижу, что ничего ты не понял. 

Гарри резко поднялся, небрежно оправил рукав травянистого камзола, расшитого алой нитью. 

\- Я отмечен тобой. И у меня достаточно магической силы, чтобы победить тебя, разве что мастерства и опыта не хватает… Я родился. Вот и все. 

\- Сын, - холодно осадил Люциус. Ему совершенно не нравился ни тон, ни поведение Гарри. К тому же, он плохо понимал, о чем тот говорит, и это его злило. 

\- Отец, - в той же манере отозвался Гарри. – Я родился. Вот, о чем было Пророчество. А про погибель… скажи мне откровенно, Том: если бы ты все еще был сумасшедшим придурком с фиксацией на мне, ты смог бы когда-нибудь успокоиться? Смог бы когда-нибудь магический мир перестать трястись от страха и постоянного ожидания Круциатуса в профилактических целях? А убив половину себя – меня то есть – ты долго бы прожил? Ты уже заработал один раз откат, лишивший тебя тела. Это было второе китайское предупреждение, раз ты не понял первого – этого пророчества. Но ты опять не понял. Ты мог бы заработать еще один откат, и Магия отправила бы тебя за грань целиком. Но, видимо, Провидение вовремя вмешалось и свело нас у философского камня... 

Нервно рассмеявшись, Гарри направился к выходу. 

\- Гарри! 

Окрик Тома заставил его остановиться, но Поттер не обернулся. 

\- Что «Гарри»? Я устал, Том. Я жил, страшась дерева в саду, в темноте казавшегося мне чудовищем. Сегодня, наконец, наступил день, образно выражаясь. Просто дайте мне побыть одному. У меня мир разрушился, вообще-то. 

\- Но… 

«Силенцио» от Люциуса вовремя заставило Тома замолчать. Гарри исчез за дверью. 

Люциус снял заклинание с Риддла и призвал из буфета бутылку коньяка и три бокала. Вышедший будто из тени, Шедоу опустился в кресло Гарри. Том оторопело хлопал глазами – душа его рвалась за второй половиной, но разумом он понимал, что ему стоит выслушать то, что Люциус и его друг могут сказать. 

\- Мальчик прав, - после первого глотка произнес Шедоу. – Так что ты, Том, облажался бы по-крупному, если б Гарри так не хотел, чтобы его любили, если б чуть больше доверял Дамблдору, если б еще в детстве четко усвоил, что есть зло и что – добро. А не пришел к самостоятельному выводу, живя с такими родственниками, что и зло бывает добрым, и добро злым. Очень умный и способный ребенок. 

\- Люциус, спасибо, что дал нам его услышать, - после продолжительного молчаливого распития бутылки дорогого коньяка произнес Том. – Мне теперь надо извиниться перед Гарри… 

\- И не один раз, - весело вставил Шедоу. 

Люциус серьезно кивнул Тому. 

\- Я надеюсь, впредь ты будешь осмотрительнее. Гарри уже достаточно настрадался. Не заставляй его страдать еще больше. 

Томас кивнул, поднимаясь. 

\- Я приложу все усилия. 

У двери его догнал голос Шедоу: 

\- У тебя сеанс у психолога через полчаса. Предпоследний. Рекомендую не пропускать. 

  

Глава 23 

Прошло более полугода, прежде чем Гарри пришел к какому-либо решению относительно своей судьбы, связанной с Томом. Осенью Гарри отправился в школу, но, в отличие от Драко, не на пятый, а на шестой курс. Брат, конечно, расстроился, что учиться они больше вместе не будут, но быстро утешился: Виктор устроился на специально созданную (по просьбе Министра) ставку квиддичного тренера, и теперь тоже круглогодично находился в школе. И как преподавателю, ему выделили неплохие апартаменты в ранее заброшенной, а летом отремонтированной Южной башне.  
Гарри же ничего так и не решил. Вместо того чтобы размышлять на неприятную тему, Поттер с головой ушел в учебу и дела рода. На учеников и так-то свалилась огромная нагрузка в связи с появлением новых предметов, а Гарри еще и усиливал свои личные нагрузки, чтобы оставались силы только доползти до кровати и провалиться в короткий сон.  
Странные чувства одолевали Гарри. Любовь к Тому причудливо мешалась с отвращением к его авторитарности, обида – с желанием быть ближе, страх потерять себя, стать лишь частью одного целого – с диким желанием стать этой самой частью и больше не быть одиноким.  
Занимаясь делами рода и постоянно покидая школу, Гарри видел отца и крестного куда чаще, чем, к примеру, летом, когда у него были каникулы. Они пересекались в Министерстве, Аврорате, Гринготтсе, на многочисленных приемах, на Косой Аллее и в Лютном. И глядя на то, с каким огромным чувством Люциус изредка смотрит на Сириуса, даже когда они находятся в разных концах зала, Гарри по-хорошему завидовал им и мечтал о таком же для себя.  
И боялся. Боялся, что если свяжет сейчас жизнь с Томом, так и не попробовав ничего нового, потом может оказаться, что, хоть они и половинки, они все же друг другу не подходят, и получится, что связь есть, они, не в силах ее разорвать, друг друга ненавидят, а длинная жизнь сильного мага прожита и длится зря.  
Кто он для Тома сейчас? Якорь, за который можно зацепиться и остановиться хоть на секунду, в бешено бушующем вокруг мире? Или что? Почему Том столько чувствует к нему, если он теперь другой человек? Может быть, это по инерции, как до объединения с кусочком души Хенрика? А через некоторое время Том очнется и поймет, что он больше не любит Гарри, и что тогда?  
Мысли и вопросы, на которых не было ответов, постоянно крутились у Гарри в голове. И он прикладывал все силы, чтобы только не думать над этим. Сначала все должно было устаканиться. 

***  
Но устаканиваться жизнь тоже не спешила. За одними решенными проблемами следовали другие и этот процесс был бесконечен.  
Проснувшись однажды утром, Гарри обнаружил, что завтра Рождество, а сегодня ученики едут по домам. И впервые за довольно долгое время ему стало по-настоящему страшно. Настолько, что первый час после пробуждения, он лежал без движения, смотря в потолок, на задернутый полог, абсолютно не слыша суеты собиравшихся домой шестикурсников. В ушах стоял тонкий навязчивый звон, а в голове настойчиво бились мысли о том, что Том потребует ответа, которого у Гарри просто нет.  
Обуреваемый страхами и кучей плохих предчувствий, Гарри собирался домой. 

***  
Было хорошо. Тепло, но не жарко, мягко, в отличие от казенных школьных кроватей, а белье не пахло ничем, в отличие, от, опять же, школьного, кое эльфы постоянно стирали с лавандовым порошком. Вечно мерзнущий нос касался чего-то теплого.  
Уютно. Тепло. Безопасно. И вылезать из постели и вставать вовсе не хочется…  
Неожиданно грелка носа зашевелилась, и пока поворачивалась, Гарри распахнул глаза, пораженно созерцая незнакомую обстановку вокруг и вполне знакомого Тома на соседней половине кровати. Смешно жмурящегося, теплого со сна Тома, лохматого и всего какого-то… домашнего, что ли, отчего щемило почему-то сердце.  
\- Что я тут делаю? – хрипловато спросил Гарри, натягивая одеяло на зябнущее от холодка плечо. Эльфы камина еще не растопили, поэтому в комнате было прохладно.  
\- Я забыл отнести тебя обратно, - Том зевнул, закрывая глаза и откидываясь на подушку, прикрыв ладонью лицо.  
Гарри немного поразмыслил, после чего полуутвердительно спросил:  
\- Видимо, это не в первый раз?  
Том кивнул, не меняя позы.  
\- И как давно?  
\- Примерно с окончания третьего курса.  
\- То есть я просто по ночам прихожу сюда и сплю с тобой? А ты?  
\- Не просто приходишь, - Том хмыкнул. Но не успел Гарри перебить его, как он продолжил: - Несмотря на любые запирающие чары, несмотря на сонные чары и зелья, которые я тебе периодически давал, чтобы поэкспериментировать. Ты приходишь, спишь рядом, а часов в пять утра я отношу тебя обратно. Я уже привык автоматически просыпаться к пяти. Если отнести раньше – ты просто придешь снова. А позже я не пробовал.  
\- И ты не… - Гарри сам себя оборвал и чуть виновато посмотрел на Тома.  
\- Конечно, нет, - устало произнес Том. – Я слишком люблю тебя и уважаю для этого.  
\- А сегодня как так получилось? – поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- Мне прописали курс зелий, от которых повышена сонливость. А в последние дни я работал допоздна и мало спал. Я просто не почувствовал как ты пришел. А за полгода отвык подсознательно ждать тебя.  
Том наконец убрал руку от глаз и посмотрел на Гарри. На лице его жила полуулыбка, вишневые глаза светились необычной теплотой. Сердце у Гарри екнуло и застучало где-то в горле.  
Какая нафиг разница, если его подсознание само все за него решило, причем давно? И какая разница, что будет дальше? Он ведь Гарри Поттер. Он со всем справится.  
Он подтянул одеяло, чтобы укрыть голую томову грудь, подтянулся сам, укладывая голову на теплое и твердое плечо, и тихо вздохнул, ощутив обвившие его руки. Чужое сердце быстро билось под щекой, магия маленькими веселыми пузырьками бежала по венам наравне с кровью, а на коже танцевала с такой родной, но другой магией. В кровати было тепло, в камине разгорались дрова, о которых уже совершенно неслышно позаботились расторопные домовики.  
\- Только поженимся тогда, когда я морально до этого дорасту, ладно? – прошептал Гарри, почти задыхаясь от волнения.  
\- Как ты захочешь, Олененок.  
Руки сжались чуть крепче, а легкий поцелуй согрел макушку.  
Гарри, успокаиваясь, засыпал. 

***  
В столовую они спустились только к праздничному ужину, весь день проведя в кровати Тома и завтракая и обедая там же. Все это время Гарри болтал почти безумолку, рассказывая Тому о своих делах и успехах за последний год. Он и сам не понимал до конца, насколько успел соскучиться по Тому и таким разговорам, когда можно было сказать все и спросить обо всем. Том, в свою очередь, поведал о том, каких успехов достиг в исполнении поставленного Поттером условия – возрождения своих родов.  
Семья встретила их сначала гробовым молчанием, а после аплодисментами и свистом от Драко. Нарцисса, отдав агукающего сына на руки Ремусу, подошла и обняла их обоих.  
\- Я так рада, что ты разобрался в себе, Гарри, - она тепло улыбнулась. – Это сделать сложнее всего. А ты, - она шутливо пригрозила Тому пальцем, - смотри, не обижай его. Иначе…  
\- Да-да! – Сириус, игравшийся с племянницей, Сарой (в честь матери Люпина), которую держал на руках, поднялся из-за стола. Он уже слегка округлился и смотрелся сейчас очень комично, особенно вкупе с угрозами. – Смотри, Риддл, я ведь аврор, мне яйца оторвать – раз плюнуть!  
\- Сириус! Не при детях же! – Ремус, широко улыбаясь, прикрыл уши Тедди.  
\- Ну, извините, детки, вы этого не слышали. Но ты меня понял, Том.  
Риддл кивнул, криво улыбаясь.  
\- Я приложу все усилия, чтобы сделать Гарри счастливым.  
Люциус благосклонно кивнул, тоже улыбнувшись и подмигнув сыну, и пригласил всех к столу. 

*** 

Вечером Гарри впервые пришел к Тому сам, «будучи в здравом уме и твердой памяти» - фыркнул кто-то внутри голосом Драко. Он помялся на пороге, но видя, что Том, по уши погруженный в какие-то свитки, его не замечает, внаглую прошел к кровати и забрался в ворох одеял.  
\- Я сейчас, только закончу, - Том легко улыбнулся и уткнулся в бумаги.  
Пока ждал, Гарри и не заметил, как уснул. Лишь спустя некоторое время почувствовал, как прогнулась кровать, и Том устроился рядом, окутывая своим родным запахом и мягкой магией. Счастливо вздохнув в полусне, Гарри подкатился ему под бок и уснул еще крепче. 

*** 

И Гарри, и Том, оба знали о том, что вся семья ставит на них, на то, когда они наконец, по-настоящему переспят, но это знаменательное событие они оба по обоюдному молчаливому согласию решили отложить до тех пор, пока не придет время, пока они оба не почувствуют себя готовыми.  
После рождественских каникул Гарри вернулся обратно в школу.  
Практически ничего не поменялось. Кроме более частых встреч с Томом. На приемах, в Министерстве, в Косом Переулке, случайно столкнувшись и сорвав поцелуй. Они совместно обедали, иногда ужинали, а иногда и завтракали, после ночи, когда просто спали или позволяли себе легкие ласки.  
Том чувствовал себя шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой, Гарри же им и являлся. Правда, между ними стояло больше, чем обычно стоит перед юными влюбленными. 

*** 

-... И вот теперь я не знаю, как начать! А он — тоже хорош — ни намеком, ни прямым делом!.. ауч, - Гарри споткнулся о ковер, нарезая сорок шестой круг по комнате Драко. Не то, чтобы Драко считал... Просто это был уже не первый разговор на данную тематику. За последние пару недель, когда в его буйную гриффиндорскую голову наконец-то стукнула Мысль, Гарри успел посоветоваться на данную щекотливую тематику почти со всеми домочадцами. То же самое успел сделать Том. А домочадцы, участвуя в тотализаторе, дружно согласились прямым текстом советов не давать, чтобы не подталкивать мальчиков в объятия друг друга. Так что Драко лежал поперек кровати, мысленно подгоняя Виктора, застрявшего в душе, и мычал нечто бессвязное в ответ на пассажи Гарри.  
\- Я руки пойду, помою, - Гарри недовольно оглядел свои пыльные ладони — споткнувшись, он оперся на пол, чтобы не упасть совсем. - И пни своего домовика, он халтурит.  
\- Так я тут почти не бываю, вот он и обленился! - крикнул вдогонку Поттеру Драко. И тут же отвлекся на вышедшего из соседней двери, ведущей в ванную, Виктора, одетого лишь в небольшое полотенце вокруг бедер. 

*** 

Во второй ванной Драко, Гарри, тем временем, придирчиво изучал свое лицо в отражении зеркала, залечивая палочкой высыпавшие за ночь прыщи. Волшебное сообщество давно, конечно, позаботилось об этой стороне взросления, но средства надо было применять регулярно, и Гарри о них попросту забывал.  
И чем такой как он может привлекать Тома? Том, он — во! Вот быть бы хотя бы чуть-чуть похожим на Драко...  
Гарри представил себя со светлыми волосам и хихикнул.  
После чего убрал палочку, еще раз вымыл руки и вернулся в спальню. 

И чуть было не ринулся обратно в ванную, оглушенный страстным стоном Драко.  
Видимо, пока Гарри вертелся перед зеркалом, вернулся Виктор. И тут же решил втрахать Драко в кровать. Тот, впрочем, не возражал, активно подмахивая и выстанывая что-то Виктору в рот.  
Поттера прошило возбуждением от макушки до пяток. Что-то было в самой этой ауре двух влюбленных, об этом вскользь упоминал Ремус и смеялся Регулус.  
Решив, что более прозрачного намека на первый шаг он получить не мог, Поттер ринулся на поиски Тома. 

*** 

Том читал какую-то книгу, когда запыхавшийся Гарри ввалился в их общую комнату.  
Не теряя времени даром, Гарри мгновенно оказался на коленях Тома, книга — на полу, а Том — зацелован до умопомрачения.  
Переключившись на шею, и спешно освобождая ее от воротничка рубашки и и так уже ослабленного галстука, Гарри пробормотал:  
\- Том, давай, а? Давай. Я уже давно тебя хочу. Томми...  
Риддл едва сдержал вырвавшееся откуда-то из глубин грудной клетки восторженное рычание, кивнул, и с энтузиазмом принялся раздевать Гарри, зацеловывая все подворачивающиеся под губы поверхности.  
Они передислоцировались на кровать, где Том решил дать Гарри кончить сначала, чтобы все не испортить потом, и тут же принялся претворять свое решение в жизнь. Гарри же, сдерживая крики, и беспомощные стоны, кои издавал, когда опускал глаза и видел влажные растянутые вокруг члена губы и темные глаза со слипшимися ресницами, совершенно безумные, пытался запихнуть кулак себе в рот и изгрыз костяшки. 

Пока Гарри приходил в себя, избавляясь от белых вспышек перед глазами, Том раздевался сам и раздевал не соображающего Гарри, вытащил заранее приготовленную смазку, ненадолго исчез в ванной, а вернувшись, плюхнулся рядом с Гарри на постель, подгреб под живот подушку и затих. 

Гарри даже протрезвел.  
\- Том? - осторожно позвал он. - Я думал, это ты будешь меня... - он замялся.  
\- Каждый мужчина должен лишаться девственности в активной позиции, - убежденно сказал Том, гипнотизируя взглядом подушку. Ненадолго замолчал. И неожиданно сменил тему. - Ты помнишь наш первый раз?  
\- Какой? - Гарри ненадолго опешил, затем догадался. - Ты о прошлой жизни? - он тоже затих. - Странно иногда... Она как сон, но при этом я порой ловлю себя на том, что думаю, как бы найти наемника, чтобы достал очередную архиважную для эксперимента часть тела какой-нибудь редкой твари. Потом вспоминаю, что могу просто послать сову с заказом. И удивляюсь, когда это наемники стали торговать добычей раньше, чем получить заказ. И вспоминаю, что я здесь и сейчас... Да, Том... Рик... я помню. 

Он прилег рядом, тесно прижался к теплому, подрагивающему телу.  
\- Конечно, я помню наш первый раз, - голос сорвался, охрип. Пальцы пересчитали ребра, увенчав бок небольным щипком. - За теплицами Розали. Мы побили горшки, и Розали отходила нас позже тряпками... Из твоей спины — отсюда, и отсюда — я вытаскивал занозы... - означенные места очертили пальцы, а Тому показалось, что он снова помнит шелест кроны дуба у ручья, слабую ноющую боль от заноз и горячий язык Сэя, зализывающего раны. 

\- Но тогда... тогда я был готов был побить все горшки мира, если бы ты и дальше смеялся со мной, золотились твои волосы в свете солнца, все также таял бы ты от моих поцелуев, - почти шепотом продолжал говорить Гарри. - Я так любил тебя, что у меня сердце разрывалось. И член стоял сутками, как каменный. Вот как сейчас, - он притерся плотнее к боку Тома. - Теперь твои волосы темны как смоль, глаза остались теми же синими с золотыми искрами, и душа твоя такая же цельная и прекрасная, как и в тот день. 

\- Я помню, как ты цеплялся за мои руки, пытался тщетно смолчать. Я помню, как задыхался от нежности, пока брал тебя, как сползала твоя нога с моего пояса, и от твоей пятки седмицу сходили синяки. Ты был такой красивый тогда. Я влюбился в тебя второй раз в тот момент, мой Рик. 

Том, уже давно вцепившийся в Гарри намертво, шумно дышал, часто сглатывая. Его глаза блестели, губы пересохли.  
Гарри закончил свою маленькую речь слабым поцелуем, Том не дал ему отстранится, прошелестел:  
\- Я так люблю тебя. Так люблю... Меня всего не хватает, чтобы выразить это чувство, так оно велико! 

\- Я знаю, - он прикрыл глаза. - А едва ты кончил, послышалась Розали, кричащая что выпорет наглых мальчишек, и мы сбежали к ручью. 

\- Ты потерял сапог, - Том хихикнул и немного посерьезнел. - В тот момент я чувствовал себя самым ценным, что у тебя было. Самым любимым на свете, самым защищенным. Я знал, что бы ни случилось, ты всегда сделаешь все для того, чтобы я был счастлив. Ты так говорил, и я тебе верил.  
Поэтому сейчас я хочу, чтобы все снова было как в первый раз. Пусть не за теплицами тети Роз, а на кровати в мэноре Малфоев — подумать только, тогда мы мечтали сюда хоть одним глазком заглянуть, а теперь здесь будет наш первый раз... 

Том отвел глаза в сторону.  
\- И пусть у меня не золотые больше волосы, и пусть я уже не тот чистый влюбленный до смерти мальчик... Я хочу почувствовать то же, что и каждый раз, что ты ложился со мной в прошлой жизни. 

Гарри повернул его лицо к себе, погладил пальцами щеку, легко поцеловал в уголок красиво очерченных губ.  
\- Я тоже не тот Сэй, Том. Но я постараюсь для тебя.  
И шлепнул его по бедру, побуждая переворачиваться. 

*** 

\- Нгх…  
\- Что? Больно?  
\- Нет… Там все очень чувствительное… - покрасневшие скулы Том спрятал в подушке, но Гарри все равно восторженно хихикнул. 

Нервная дрожь, появившаяся пару минут назад, когда четко распределились иные роли, сотрясала его от макушки до пят, тщательнее всего сосредоточившись в животе; из горла так и рвалось нервное хихиканье, а на лицо то и дело выползала глупейшая из улыбок. 

Тому тоже было не по себе: он совсем не боялся предстоящего, но нервничал. И страшился того, что после всего Гарри решит, что ему такое не нужно. А еще того, что Том больше не почувствует себя /защищаемым/. Глупости. Вроде бы. 

Том помнил, как надо расслабляться, но только разумом, тело в этом плане было девственным, и он сказал об этом Гарри, чем привел того в восторг. 

Подрагивающие пальцы снова прикоснулись к дырке, принеся с собой сгусток смазки, прохладный и скользкий, и Гарри протолкнул его внутрь, вместе с пальцем, на одну фалангу, согнул его и чуть потянул. Невольно Том выгнулся и зажмурился: это было приятно, а вот прикосновения другой ладони к заднице было щекотным и будоражащим. Щекотным, правда, больше, и поэтому он подвинулся, сбрасывая руку Гарри. Палец Поттера при этом, скользнул чуть глубже, и Том замычал:  
\- Уммм… еще один… 

\- Твоя задница так же не терпит щекотки, как и в прошлой жизни? – Гарри хмыкнул с незнакомой интонацией, и Том тут же подтверждающе хныкнул. 

Гарри послушался, повозил пальцем у входа – приятно, еще бы так – извазюкивая его в смазке, и протолкнул рядом с первым. Дырка лишь на секунду конвульсивно сжалась, но тут же расслабилась, пропустив. 

\- Простату поищи, - посоветовал Том, подминая подушку под грудь и устраиваясь поудобнее. И тут же выгнулся с вырвавшимся жалким тяфканьем.  
\- Здесь? – ехидно спросил Гарри и опять пошевелил пальцами.  
\- Ja renie des bottes!*  
\- Богохульник. Еще что скажешь? – Гарри ухмыльнулся, склонился над полукружиями ягодиц и коснулся левой половинки губами. Том дернулся. 

Высунув язык, Гарри провел мокрую дорожку к ложбинке и на краю укусил, сжимая зубы, пока Том не дернулся с болезненным хныканьем. Гарри вылизывал ложбинку, не касаясь измазанной в смазке дырки, и поворачивал пальцы, когда не забывал, увлекаясь.  
\- Еще один, давай, Гарри… 

Гарри с радостью послушался. И вскоре решил, что если промедлит еще немного, то даже превентивные меры станут бесполезны. 

\- Переворачивайся, - убрав с дороги смазку, чтобы не мешала, Гарри подтянул к себе легко подавшееся тело, подложил подушку.  
Наклонился поцеловать и снова выпрямился, восхищенно оглядывая раскинувшегося перед ним мужчину. 

\- Ты восхитительный. Прекрасный. Совершенный.  
Огладил колено, раскрыл еще шире, чтобы точно хватило места. Поймал взгляд темных от расплывшейся черноты глаз.  
\- Я посмотрю.  
На щеки Тому плеснули кипятка, дыхание сбилось, а внутри все скрутило через позвоночник ярким узлом. 

Не ждя, пока Тома отпустит судорога возбуждения, Гарри начал медленно входить, задыхаясь, наблюдая, как темно-розовая и влажная от смазки узкая дырка принимает в себя его член, плотно обхватывая, конвульсивно сжимает. Том борется со своим телом, не пытается отползти — уже хорошо. Ведь до эпизода за теплицей Серх ходил за Хенриком почти полгода! 

\- Ну вот, все. Смотри, я весь внутри уже, - пробормотал Гарри, отчаянно пытаясь не сойти с ума, ткнулся лбом в колено Тома, пережидая первые, самые сладкие мгновения. - И не страшно вовсе. Здесь у меня меньше... Хотя, может и вырастет. - он хмыкнул. - Так что считай это подготовкой. 

Том... плавился. По другому не скажешь.  
Гарри не накрыл его собой, чтобы полюбоваться — он еще тогда это любил: разложить при свете дня на столе, постели, траве, раскрыть ноги, держа на руках, и смотреть как входит узкую дырку его член. Словно мало было клейма на душе и меток на шее и груди, хотел еще взглядом запечатлеть эту картину навечно... василиск недоделанный... 

Магия вспенилась, будто сочилась с каждой поры, покрывая тело наравне с потом. Смешалась с магией Гарри, короткими разрядами пронзая тут и там. Горячий член распирал внутри, по ноге стекала капля пота, упавшая с гарриного лба. 

\- Ждешь, пока и отсюда погонят тряпками? - прошептал Том, с любовью наблюдая за искаженным удовольствием лицом Гарри.  
Поттер фыркнул.  
\- Прекращай нарываться, Томми. И в спинку упрись. Давай. Будет быстро. 

И задвигался, как только смог быстро и сильно.  
Том даже стонать не мог — сил не хватало воздуха полную грудь набрать, поскуливал только тихонечко от взбесившеся поттеровской магии и таранящего задницу члена. Глаза сами закрывались, а под веками каждое жесткое касание к простате чертило молнии.  
Щекотка изнутри росла, и не оставалось другого желания, кроме как прекратить ее, излиться, причем довести до финала именно с той стороны, не подключая другой. Хотелось, как и в прошлом, долгих опустошающих судорог, которых так испугался Сэй в первый раз, когда Рику удалось так кончить. 

Гарри упал сверху, локтями уперся плотнее, прикрикнул, чтобы ноги держал, рыкнул, мол, не так закинул кегли свои... Держись. Опять.  
\- Сильнее, черт тебя дери! - коротким хрипом.  
И спиной изгибается до судороги совсем не удовольствия, но это не важно. Если удастся поймать волну, он с нее уже не слетит.  
Еще подушка.. черт, как ему только думать еще удается... Да! Вот так, идеально!  
\- Черт... тебя... дери... Поттер!!!  
А в голове разрываются фейерверки и Бомбарды, почему-то звон бьющегося стекла. В глазах темнеет и воздуха не хватает... И так фантастически хорошо. Так хорошо... 

*** 

Руки сами разжались не сразу. А Гарри выбраться не стремился. Он удачно лежал, как-то на боку, и не давил совсем.  
Слюняво целовал безвольные губы, облизывал их, втягивал в рот — еще одно не менее любимое занятие, пока Рик в отключке после оргазма. Он не то, чтобы терпел. Ему это тоже нравилось. Стыдно только было немного, поначалу особенно, а потом привык.  
Но все равно Сэй не любил отчего-то так целовать активного Хенрика. Только когда вот так, безвольно и почти бессознательно, на грани рая и бренного тела. 

\- Я... - Том выдохнул слово, вдохнул снова, но Гарри прервал его новым поцелуем. 

\- Я знаю, - Гарри уверенно кивнул, сталкивая носы, ловя губы и дыхание. - Мы связаны. Я буду любить тебя всегда, в каждой жизни, даже когда не буду помнить обо всех предыдущих. И ты все такой же красивый, когда кончаешь. И синяков мне наставил. Везде. 

У меня мышцы — желе, лениво думал Том. Завтра я не встану с постели, - лениво думал Том. Водички бы, - лениво думал Том. А ты тут про какие-то жалкие пару синяков. 

И ничего не пару. Вон, вся спина синяя. А была бы еще в царапинах, будь ты чуть менее послушным мальчиком, - мысленно отозвался Гарри, поднося Тому стакан с водой. 

Том благодарно прикрыл глаза.  
Пожалуй, через пару часов я достаточно приду в себя, чтобы показать тебе пресловутое небо в алмазах. 

\- Жду не дождусь, любовь моя. 

*** 

Они оба были на своих местах.  
Гарри — занимаясь продолжением исследований, заинтересовавших его в прошлой жизни и артефакторикой, доставшейся от Поттеров — в этой.  
Том очень много сделал для интеграции бывших магглорожденных в магический мир. Полжизни он потратил на возрождение угасших родов, беря патронаж, обучая, а потом вытирая сопли. Таких воспитанников, заменивших ему детей у него было великое множество. И все, как один, наследники почти канувших в лету фамилий.  
Гарри было уже за пятьдесят — для мага его уровня все равно, что двадцать лет — когда в Хогвартс поступила магглорожденная девочка, при проверке оказавшаяся наследницей Флеттов, семьи Хенрика в прошлой жизни. 

У девочки была счастливая семья и Том решил не вмешиваться в ее жизнь. Но после окончания Хогвартса Малина приняла решение уйти обратно в маггловский мир. Это не было нонсенсом, многие так делали — и выходило, что наследники знатных и имевших особенные секреты родов снова запечатывали сейфы и то, что осталось от поместий, и уходили туда, где чувствовали себя нужнее. Места не пустовали — Том сам помог встать на ноги нескольким вот таким повторным наследникам. 

Малина же, перед уходом, согласилась поделиться несколькими своими яйцеклетками. И через несколько лет в доме у Гарри и Тома стало гораздо более шумно, а время на эксперименты и исследования пришлось сократить. Пока что малышей было двое, один — наследник для одного из родов Тома, другой — для Гарри. В первую очередь, это, конечно, были любимые и долгожданные дети, пусть не рожденные лично кем-то из мужчин, но с приемлемым генетическим материалом, как брюзжал иногда Люциус. 

Еще четыре яйцеклетки Малины ждали своего часа под стазисом. 

За наследника Малфоям Сириус заплатил третью своей магии, о чем совершенно не жалел. Почему? Потому что магии в роду Блэков всегда было так много, что хватало почти на три дюжины членов рода одновременно, каждый из которых был неслабым темным магом. 

Ко всему, Сириус знал, что если его сына женить удачно — пусть насильно, но хотя бы ради наследников — ушедшая на оплату неестественной жизни магия вернется в род. 

А Ригелю Блэк-Малфою повезло влюбиться в «идеально подходящую» девушку. 

*** 

В следующей жизни Тома звали Андрас, а Гарри родился девушкой. И на магическое совершеннолетие они оба вспомнили о себе. И вот только тогда поведали миру о связавшем их ритуале. 


End file.
